Double Black & Potter's Back
by Kaden-san
Summary: Harry Potter has ascended to become the youngest double head of Two Most Ancient and Noble Houses: Potter & Black. He struggles to deal with all the aspects this entails but needs a strong leading lady by his side...and looks to Slytherin. AU after OotP
1. Just Who Is Harry Potter Now?

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Harry Potter and a shout out goes to muggledad and his story "Partners" for sparking this story idea of mine.**_

* * *

"**Boy Who Lived Pulled Out of Hogwarts!"**

_Harry Potter, after a stomach twisting, tall tale year equaled only by his most recent outlandish tale of You Know Who's Return has been pulled out of Hogwarts by acting magical legal guardian Sirius Black. (full details on the anti-climatic trial of Sirius Black's trial granting him full pardon by Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones see page 24) The reason(s) are/is unknown but witnesses and sources close to the deluded Harry Potter state…_

"**Boy Who Lived Told the Truth! Fudge to Resign!"**

"_Brave hero of our time, Harry Potter has been the unbreakable, steadfast lone voice of truth relentlessly telling of the infamous You Know Who and his latest released statement of "…we must stand united, all magical beings and creatures against the common threat of Voldemort or we will fall..." tells us of a wisdom beyond his young years. Former Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge has been asked to resign but rumors…" _

"**Boy Who Lived Takes on the Mantles of His Families Legacies and Becomes the Youngest Double Head of Families in a Millennia!"**

"_Harry Potter, now known as Lord Black or Lord Potter, steps up to the daunting challenge of being the head of two of the most ancient and powerful noble pureblood families. His already well-documented image of the Boy Who Lived propels the young lords status into the realm of Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel and Godric Gryffindor. The Wizengamot waits with baited breath on the stances the young lord will take on key issues as his votes could tip the balance on many long standing stalemates."_

* * *

The young man in question and regard in the circling and floating articles above his head mediated on these things and thought hard about all the unsaid but lingering thoughts in the articles. Harry Potter might have in the past ranted and raved about the falsehoods and unjustness in the way he was portrayed in the mentioned articles but the past two years had tempered his hotheadedness into clear rationale and a biting, sarcastic sense of humour. Day in and day out for the past two years he had been removed from the drama and decision making process and Sirius's death had driven the final point home to Harry. The people and creatures in the manor were in quiet awe at the even-headed, studious young Lord Potter of the past year. Instead of wallowing in grief and self-pity, Harry took his late godfather's motto to heart and one better not get in his way.

_"Listen Harry, there are two ways to handle things and whatever life may throw at you. You can choose to react to them or be a man and be proactive."_

Harry's eyes shone with determination and this in turn compelled those around him to shape up or get out of his way. The Potter Estate was never idle as although Harry may be Lord Potter-Black, he wasn't ignorant or arrogant and held many meals with all sorts of political wizards and witches from magical England and all over the world. His reputation was growing and word spread of the young Lord Potter's thirst for knowledge. Gossip columns wondered what Harry's goals were but no visitor dared to betray Harry's trust and generosity because as much as Harry took, he gave back twice as much.

"Well the mood and setting does fit your title Lord Black but may I encroach on you to join us out on the veranda for lunch and sunshine?"

With a wave of his hand Harry acknowledged his guardian Remus Lupin's request and stretched as he stood up. Absent-mindedly he let the papers and newspaper clippings fall onto his desk and he stared into the fire. Ickle, his house elf in charge of Harry's administrative duties flitted around, straightening up Harry's office now that he was done thinking. Ickle didn't say much but he was always intuitive of Harry's wants and needs. Ickle was the chief of staff and coordinated everything that happened behind the scenes at the Potter Estate.

"I wasn't that bad today was I Ickle?"

Ickle doused he fire and opened the double doors that led out of Harry's office.

"No, not quite young master Harry. Very much reserved this morning though sir."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and walked down the hallway into the main foyer with Ickle trotting along at his side. He walked onto the veranda and grinned at his other guardian Tonks as she kept changing her hair colour with a scrunch of her nose.

"Wotcher Harry I was beginning to think you would never come out of your study."

Tonks settled on lime green curls for now and once Harry took his seat Dobby walked out with another house elf named Tinker with the afternoon meal. Harry motioned with his hand to a small gap to his left.

"Please take a seat you three and bring me up to speed on everything."

Dobby beamed and conjured three small stools for the three house elves to sit on. Harry, being the Lord Black and Potter started an unheard of tradition. No human maid, butler or servant was on his staff and the entirety of his ten personnel work force were house elves. Not just any house elves mind you but casts offs and vagabond house elves. Ickle was the head house elf and Harry's personal one but Dobby and Tinker ran the kitchen. Winky, a former alcoholic, ran housekeeping along with Mickey and the other five house elves were designated GP (general population). This had caused quite a stir as no one had seen Harry's lifestyle outside his intel gatherings and the media speculated interesting and amusing articles in gossip columns about his secrecy. The other unheard of tradition Harry kept was meeting up with Ickle and Dobby once a week to keep up with things around the manor.

"Alright Dobby what's going on?"

Dobby jumped in his seat and clapped his gnarled, long fingered hands.

"Harry Potter sir we is most excited for your birthday party and we is planning on a big bash for the great Harry Potter. Sir."

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand across his face but the mood at the table remained cheerful. Harry had agreed to hold a birthday party for his seventeenth in return for no visitors over the last year and Harry had blissfully forgotten about his birthday extravaganza.

"So let me guess, you have opened the Potter Estate to a multitude of people and my home will be a welcome all meeting place?"

Tonks moved over to Harry and handed him a list. Harry scanned the parchment and raised his eyebrows as he did a quick mental scan about the number of attendees. He frowned as he realised two hundred people would be in attendance.

"I thought this was to be a birthday party and not a big political meet and greet."

"Harry as you must realise your new social standing in the world. This is the perfect time to get to know everyone and how your new status effects certain relationships while having fun."

Tonks had a hand on Harry's forearm and he scanned the list once more. His eyes narrowed as he realised certain names were omitted from the list.

"Tonks why are the Malfoy's and Greengrasses's not on the list?"

Lupin and Tonks shared a look before Tonks looked at Harry with blue hair and wrung her hands. Harry had an inkling of why the two families were not invited but he wanted Tonks to say it out loud and he remained quiet. Tonks squirmed under his unfaltering gaze and Harry knew he had her.

"Harry while you have shown remarkable leniency to most people, with the proven and suspected dark facts about the families you mentioned, it wouldn't be wise for your social standing to have company with them."

"Ickle please write up an invitation for both families and bring them to me to sign when you are finished. Dobby you will deliver them."

The house elves left to do as ordered and Harry fixed Tonks with his firm gaze.

"While I appreciate that you are looking out for me as my guardian, I will be of age in a week and my status will be my own. The plans that Sirius and I were working on start a week from now and inviting the Malfoy's and Greengrasses's is crucial."

Tonks's eyes teared up and Harry reigned in his fury. He took Tonks's hand in his and ducked down to meet her gaze.

"Tonks I know you are doing your hardest to protect me and I am forever grateful to you for it. I know you are curious as to what Sirius was planning but I need you to trust me. All will become clear soon."

Tonks gave a warbled chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Damn you and your beautiful green eyes. That voice isn't helping either."

Harry smiled and signed the invitations Ickle handed to him. He gave them to Dobby and looked out over his grounds. Time would tell if Harry's plans were as solid as his voice spoke of.

* * *

Daphne wrapped a dressing gown around her nude self and brushed out her long black hair. The summer heat made the silk fabric of her dressing gown cling to her damp skin and accentuated the curves of her figure. Daphne knew she was beautiful but what good were her looks if they could not garner the attention of her long time secret crush? The way his now shaggy, messy locks fell at such a rakish angle over his brow and how his emerald eyes shone with such startling emotions when he left Hogwarts two years ago. That was the last anyone had seen the famous Harry Potter for an entire year until the fateful day of the Dark Lord's return. Then, like the previous year, Harry resided in the Potter Estate. The most famous teenager in the world had vanished.

"Hey Daph there's a house elf waiting for you at the bottom of the staircase."

"Thank you Derek. Give me five minutes."

Daphne pulled on beige lingerie set, light summer dress and walked down the grand staircase after picking up her wand. A smartly dressed house elf stood with an envelope in its hands and its ears twitched. Her older brother Derek, now the Lord Greengrass, stood leaning against the wall and her mother stood by him holding Astoria's hand.

"Good morning miss Lady Greengrass miss. My great, kind, wonderful master bids me to deliver a most delightful invitation to your noble family miss."

Daphne raised a slender, manicured eyebrow and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Then why are you not handing the envelope to Lord Greengrass?"

The house elf smiled and bounced on its toes.

"Dobby has been given specific, very much specific instructions to hand it to you miss Lady Greengrass miss he has."

Her curiosity piqued, Daphne took the envelope and opened it up to pull out the parchment. She smiled as she read the message and traced the elegant handwriting. A cough from her brother made her jump and she looked down at Dobby before reading.

_"Dear Lady Greengrass,_

_It is with the utmost and sincerest apologies that this invitation arrives so late to your honorable family. I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black do extend you and your family a personal invitation to my seventeenth birthday. The attire is ballroom formal and you can thank the ever-mischievous Lady Nymphora Black/Lupin for this. My personal house elf, Ickle, will escort you onto the grounds here at the Potter Estate at six o clock p.m. sharp. Please leave a reply with Dobby."_

Daphne lowered the invitation and looked at her brother. Derek appeared deep in thought and Daphne worried her bottom lip. Derek looked up and held out his hand. Dobby scurried over, bowed and handed Derek the envelope.

"Dobby can you tell me why Lord Potter is breaking his self-imposed separation from society?"

Dobby straightened up and wrung his floppy ears in apparent deep thinking.

"All Dobby can say to answer Lord Greengrass's question is that my master the honorable Lord Potter is a great wizard. Dobby is sorry but he does not know what young master Harry Potter sir is thinking."

Dobby spoke in a slow, careful fashion and Daphne wondered what was really happening at the Potter Estate. Dobby took the invitation back, bowed and aparated away with a sharp crack.

"What did you say my son?"

"Oh. We'll be attending. The party is one week from now."

Daphne let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned to head up the stairs.

"Daph, why would Potter extend and invitation to us and more specifically to you?"

"Harry Potter is gracious enough to extend an invitation to us even in our mild shame. Do not think too much about this my son."

Daphne was thankful for her mother's saving words and walked away to her room.

* * *

_Eve of the Party_

Harry stood at his desk and sipped from his glass of ice water as he read from his mother's journal. Her whole life, from childhood to death was in these pages and Harry never read more than a few pages when he could read it. Ickle stood behind him and a heavy, sad silence was in the air. The door opened and Remus walked in.

"Please have him outside on the front steps in five minutes Ickle. The wards will be dropping in ten."

Ickle nodded and Remus left. Harry hadn't moved as he heard nothing of the exchange. Ickle sighed and with a wave of his hand Lily's journal closed. Harry snapped back to reality and pulled on the ornate dress robes Ickle levitated up to him.

"That time already huh?"

"Yes young master Harry. Mr. Lupin has asked you to be ready for your guests at the front steps young master Harry."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and strode out of his office. He caught a giggling Teddy and picked up the small boy. Harry made sure Teddy was want for nothing and doted on Remus and Tonks's son constantly.

"You, little rascal, will help me greet the guests and decide which ones are sitting at the main table with us."

"Otay Harry."

Harry put Teddy down on the ground and they walked hand in hand out onto the front steps just as the wards dropped with a shimmer. The GP house elves escorted families and guests up the curving path and Harry smiled in pride.

"Good evening and welcome."

Prime Minister Shacklebolt shook hands with Harry and Harry nodded to Percy, the Junior Assistant to Shacklebolt. Many important families were introduced and Harry welcomed them all with a cordial greeting but Teddy didn't hand them any cards. Harry conversed more with Neville and his date Luna along with the Lady Longbottom.

"Harry?"

Harry looked down at Teddy when he tugged on his dress robes and excused himself from the Longbottom's.

"Yes Teddy?"

"Who is that?"

Harry followed Teddy's chubby little finger and smiled when he saw a sea of red hair.

"These people are good friends of mine the Weasley family. You'll like the twins Fred and George."

Harry watched with an amused smile as the Weasley's gawked at Harry's estate and nodded to Tinker who vanished with a deep bow.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley. I'm happy you could attend and hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

Everyone else gawked at Harry's formal greeting to the head of the Weasley family but manners were manners and Arthur bowed. He gave a slight cough and his sons followed suit while Ginny and Molly curtsied.

"Thank you my Lord Potter and we are most humbled you would extend such a gracious offer."

Harry shook hands with Arthur and pulled a dazzled Ginny into a hug.

"Now that formalities are out of the way it really is good to see you all again."

Fred and George nudged a startled Ginny aside and clapped Harry on the back.

"You look most-"

"Dashing."

"Splendid."

"Superb our dear Harry. We see you've taken to the finer things in life-"

"And moving up in the world! Fancy title _milord_."

Harry laughed and shook hands with the both of them. Mrs. Weasley almost suffocated him in a hug and Ron looked enviously gob smacked. Arthur ushered them inside as more guests walked up the path. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy walked up and Harry shook hands with Draco after he kissed Narcissa's hand.

"Draco, I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Your presence is most welcome and much appreciated."

Narcissa Malfoy looked shocked at such a welcome and Harry's eyes twinkled. Harry and Draco had become friends at the end of their fifth year when Draco had been freed of his father's influence. Lucius had been furious when Draco refused to be a puppet and not accept the Dark Mark. After Lucius's arrest at the ministry, Narcissa had filed for divorce. The settlement was costly for Lucius as the magical contract of their marriage had been burned on Lucius's acquittal of being a senior Death Eater. With Voldemort in the shadows and Lucius in Azkaban, Narcissa and Draco had shaken free of his influences. Both had come forth to Shacklebolt in secret and supplied him names, locations and artifacts of and about the Dark Lord.

"The offer was too tempting and I have been cooped up in Grimmauld Place for too long. The beautiful bookworm?"

"Has yet to arrive. I will send Winky to you with her as soon as she arrives."

Teddy handed both a gold slip and blushed when Narcissa stooped down to kiss his forehead. The two stepped inside and Harry patted pat Teddy's head.

"Master Harry Potter sir, I have arrived with Master's friend Miss Hermione."

Harry smiled and blinked twice at Hermione in her periwinkle blue dress and bent down to kiss her cheek. Hermione snorted and pulled him into her famous crushing hugs. Harry rolled his eyes at Teddy and patted her back. She pulled away and Winky fixed her make up with a quiet mutter.

"Honestly Harry, hiding around for two years with only a letter once a week? What's been keeping you?"

"Things here and there. You look wonderful Hermione. Your escort awaits for you inside and Winky will take you to him."

Hermione blushed and walked inside. There was silence out on the steps and Harry listened as Teddy told him a funny story of him chasing a ghoul in the Grimmauld Place. A resplendent beauty caught his eye however and he lost track of what Teddy was saying. Her elegant waves of hair wrapped in a bun on the back of her head with some hanging over her face and her sharp cheekbones made him freeze. Her thin lips and intense, bright purple eyes made his breath catch. The floor length, dark purple gown she wore covered her curvaceous figure and the proud tilt of her head made his knees weak.

_"Who is she?"_

Harry tried to answer Teddy's question but his speech had been robbed from him as he stared at the radiant enigma of a goddess before him.

"Young master Harry Potter sir, I present to you the noble and ancient Greengrass family with young Lord Greengrass at the head of the family."

Harry cleared his mind and shook Derek Greengrass's hand with a nod of his head.

"Welcome Lord Greengrass. I am Lord Potter-Black and am delighted you could accept my invitation."

Derek Greengrass's eyes were calculating and at once Harry knew that behind those hazel-grey eyes was a very shrewd mind.

"We are glad to accept your gracious and pleasant invitation Lord Potter. I insist we meet up and talk sometime throughout the evening. May I present to you my family starting with my mother the Lady Greengrass, holding her hands is my youngest sister Astoria and beside her my younger sister Daphne."

Daphne Greengrass. Her name caused pleasant tingles to course up his spine and he kissed each woman's hand ending with Daphne. They locked eyes and a heated moment passed between them.

"A beautiful name milady and I hope you enjoy the evening."

"Why of course milord."

Harry smirked at her calm response but her eyes shone bright with excitement and nervousness.

"Ickle please show the Greengrass's their seats."

"Of course young master."

The Greengrass's entered the foyer and Harry took a deep breath.

"She's pretty."

"Yes. Yes she is."

After regaining his composure Harry walked back inside with Teddy following and waved a hand to reactivate the wards. The veranda out back was _the_ picture of an elitist class-dining affair and he smiled as all the guests intermingled. The silk linens covering the tables were lit but the soft glow of candles and crystal and gold were the cutlery and glasses. Harry stepped out into the veranda and aparated behind a regal looking podium. Everyone quieted down and looked up to him.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for attending my seventeenth birthday. Before we sit down and eat the scrumptious meal Dobby and Tinker prepared I have a few words. Remember _everyone_ here is a guest of mine and for tonight title and status take second to merriment and good humour. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust and courage to all."

The food appeared on the plates and everyone sat down after Harry did. Harry was pleased to see that Hermione sat on his left with Draco and Narcissa beside her, Teddy on his right with Remus and Tonks beside him and his eyes twinkled brighter when Daphne sat across from him with her brother Derek and mother on either side of her. Neville and his party dined at the table as well with the other Ruling Nine.

"An interesting speech Harry. I'm wondering about the waiver of title and status along with your curious last sentence."

Harry chuckled as he sipped some water and grinned at Hermione. Some of the Ruling Nine families looked at him and then to Hermione in shock.

"Leave it to you Hermione to start such a serious discussion. I shall appease your curiosity however. Lords and ladies most of everyone at this table is but past histories and current events of people here tonight put some ill at ease. My request was for everyone to look at the individual, not the history or current status of their title."

A few stuttered gasps met his answer but Harry's grin widened at Hermione when her brow furrowed and she wrinkled her nose. When Harry returned to his meal he saw Daphne looking at him like a child would a new sensation.

"You would get rid of statuses and titles for what purpose Potter?"

Harry swallowed his bite of steak and regarded Derek Greengrass through curious eyes. Here was a young man three years older than himself and as sharp of a mind as Hermione's but with a bravado Harry could see through and relate to. The mantle of head of the family cut clear through anyone's ambitions and Derek Greengrass was trying to restore his family's status and power as his father awaited trial in Azkaban for being a suspected high ranking Death Eater.

"I'm not waiving title and status completely Greengrass but I am striving for unity and familiarity tonight. Voldemort swept up through the factions and disunity last time and I feel we can stop his momentum somewhat with a more unified front. Doing this tonight might seem insignificant but everyone here has a voice and if we get a taste of it tonight, then it will be so much easier in the future."

Derek Greengrass sat back in his chair and looked into his goblet. He looked back up and smiled at Harry.

"Your points are very interesting Potter. I look forward to working and talking with you in the future."

Harry smiled again and caught Remus's near imperceptible nod. An ally had been gained with Lord Greengrass and the burden on Harry's shoulders lightened a little bit. Draco stood up with a smirk at Harry.

"He speaks like a lord but the old Potter couldn't dance for a galleon. Shall we put him to shame Granger?"

Hermione gave a light blush but accepted Draco's hand with an impish smirk thrown at Harry.

"I thought you would never ask."

The testosterone boiled in Harry's being and he stood up with a challenging grin. He aparated across the table and gave a deep, dramatic bow to Daphne.

"Would milady honor me with a dance? A challenge has been issued and Lord Malfoy and I have something of a competitive streak between us. Hermione is an excellent dancer with pretty eyes and I need your beautiful self to beat them on both accounts."

Hermione gasped and threw him a mock glare. That dizzying euphoria washed through Harry when Daphne's beautiful purple eyes locked with his. Without a word she placed her small hand in his and rose with a lady like grace.

"Of course Lord Potter."

Taking a firm but gentle grip on her hand Harry led Daphne to the designated dance floor and spun her away from him. She locked eyes with him again and with a flick of her wand her gown changed into a dark purple summer dress complete with silver heels. Harry's mouth dropped open but he smirked and waved his hand over his dress robes. They vanished to reveal his black button down shirt and black trousers. He grabbed Daphne's hand and spun her twice before holding her against him.

"Two can play that game Greengrass."

Daphne's eyes shone and she licked her lips. The action drew Harry's attention and he muffled his groan by clenching his teeth. Teasing little minx.

"Try and keep up Potter."

The music started and Harry did his best to lead but Daphne fought back. Control switched back and forth so many times Harry stopped caring and immersed himself in the moment. Their bodies moved as extensions of one another as they stepped around and with each other but the connection was never lost. Through the haze Harry was aware of other couples around him but he was loath to break the connection he had with Daphne's mesmerizing eyes. The song ended and Harry dipped Daphne low to the ground. She had a leg bent at his waist and the other wrapped around his calf. Harry grasped one of her hands, his other balancing her by being splayed out on the small of her back and he watched her eyes open to reveal that intense purple. Applause sounded in the air and Harry pulled Daphne back onto her feet.

"You are a fantastic dancer my Lady Greengrass."

Daphne smirked as Harry linked one of their hands together but her heart was doing a tap dance and she felt herself being drawn even more so to Harry Potter.

"I would have never dreamed you could move so well Lord Potter. Quite an improvement over your Yule Ball performance."

"Bloody well done milord!"

"A smashing success."

Fred and George patted Harry on the back and nodded at Daphne. Harry could see they were being civil out of respect for Harry and he thought it was a good start. Draco walked over with Hermione and the twins excused themselves. Harry sighed as he couldn't expect too much too soon and he smiled at Hermione's flushed face.

"Where and how did you learn how to dance Harry?"

Harry smiled and waved his hand around him as an explanation. Daphne and Draco nodded in understanding and Draco whispered the explanation in Hermione's ear. She nodded and grinned at Harry.

"As your best friend you owe me a dance then."

Harry chuckled and handed Daphne off to Draco. He poked Hermione in the side and twirled her around to the dance floor.

* * *

An hour later Harry slumped down into a porch swing on an upper balcony and gulped from a glass of ice water. He had danced with Hermione, Daphne again, Ginny and then ended with a slow song with Daphne. She had transfigured her dress back into her gown and Harry into his dress robes. All throughout the song Harry held her close and they simply swayed to the music. Daphne's little sister, Astoria, had come between them and asked Daphne to return to their family as her mum wanted to speak with her. Harry let her go and secluded himself on the upper balcony of the veranda outside his study.

"Winky is happy for you Harry Potter sir, she is very much sir."

Harry turned his head to see Winky standing small in the doorway and patted the empty space beside him with a smile. Winky walked over and sat on the porch swing. Winky was Harry's favourite house elf and he enjoyed talking with her whenever he could.

"Lady Daphne Greengrass miss is very pretty and well-mannered she is Mr. Harry Potter sir. She would be a wonderful lady friend to young master Harry, yes she would."

Harry smiled at Winky's straightforwardness and took a sip of his water. Winky was never subtle and told everything as she saw it but would never betray secrets.

"She's beautiful Winky. I never could imagine such a beauty but her eyes are mesmerizing."

Winky nodded and looked out over the party. Daphne was talking with her mum and Astoria sat by her mum's side. Draco was deep in conversation with Prime Minister Shacklebolt and Hermione watched over Teddy with the twins as Remus and Tonks danced. Harry was surprised to see Derek Greengrass in conversation with Arthur Weasley but he smirked as Ginny kept glancing at him while standing with her mother.

"Lord Greengrass is asking Mr. Weasley about you he is and Lord Malfoy is talking about security measures in Azkaban."

Harry grinned at Winky and stood up. He made sure to stay in the shadows but leaned against the balcony railing.

"Remus, Tonks and the others aren't going to make it easy for Daphne and I are they?

"No young master Harry, I don't think they will."

Harry sighed and gazed at Daphne. She was laughing at something her sister said and she finally looked comfortable being here at the party. She was the first girl to make Harry stop and think about how he viewed his life and now he wondered how she'd feel about being friends. Sure Harry wanted more than that as her attitude and body turned him on but he was a gentleman and a lord. He could control his hormones for now. Remus and Tonks were asking Hermione something and she shrugged.

"The guests is wondering where you's is master Harry Potter sir."

"Alright, I'll go back down. Talk to you later Winky."

Harry aparated to the main table and walked up to the Greengrass women.

"Good evening ladies, mind if I join you?"

"Why of course Lord Potter."

Harry sat down next to Astoria and smiled at the young girl. She was a year younger than Daphne, which made her a sixth year student at best, but the two girls appeared to be totally different. Astoria was quiet almost to a fault and her expression was downcast like she held no confidence.

"You know how to liven up a party that's for sure Lord Potter."

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Lady Greengrass, the girls' mum stared at him with amusement and she tilted her head to the side awaiting his answer. Harry couldn't get a bead on her and it sort of unnerved him.

"Pardon my spontaneity and competitiveness Lady Greengrass. I'm afraid when my friend Draco is involved it makes for a very interesting spectacle."

"Yes, my daughters have regaled me with some stories of you and Draco Malfoy. Interesting might be too mild of a word. Perhaps…"

Lady Greengrass's remark died on her tongue and Harry turned around to see what the commotion was. Draco and Ron had their wands pointed at each other and both looked furious. Hermione stood between them and the Weasley's and Narcissa were headed over to their sons.

"Stupid gits can't behave for a simple birthday party. Protega envelopa."

Harry pointed his wand at both boys and an alternate version of the shielding charm forced the two wizards apart as a bubble surrounded each of them.

"Excuse me ladies."

Harry aparated over to the small crowd and forced his way up front to Draco and Ron. He conjured up a stool, sat down and placed his chin in his had with his elbow on his knee. He raised his eyebrows at both of them and hummed a tune.

"Harry he was feeling up Hermione!"

"Get your eyes checked Weasley. You broke Hermione and I apart from a _hug_."

Harry waved his hand and both boys were silent.

"Really you two? At my birthday party? You guys go at each other's throats all school year. For a couple of hours could you just not?"

"Harry maybe we could work this out?"

Harry grinned at Hermione and waved a hand in front of him as if to say 'what do you call this?' Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. Harry turned back to Draco and Ron.

"Since you two still can't be around each other why don't we end the party before the tension gets any higher? Dobby, Tinker, Ickle, Winky!"

The four house elves appeared and bowed to Harry. Ickle took half a step forward and bowed again.

"What is it young master Harry sir?"

"Please escort the guests out as the party has drawn to a close. Ickle escort the Greengrass's, Dobby the Weasley's and Hermione, Tinker the Malfoy's and Winky the Prime Minister. Have two house elves stay to clean up and the rest act as escorts as well."

The house elves bowed and went off to their designated duties. Harry still sat on his stool and hadn't moved from his position. Some guests grumbled but most understood and let the situation be. Once all the guests were clear and the house elves started cleaning up then did Harry move. He made his way his bedroom, changed into sweatpants with no shirt and fell onto his bed. Sleep overtook him within minutes and he dreamed of a dancing vixen with purple eyes.


	2. Hogwarts Bound

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Harry Potter and a shout out goes to muggledad and his story "Partners" for sparking this story idea of mine. **_

* * *

Hermione rolled over and pulled her quilt up to her nose to stay asleep in the cozy warmth of her blankets. Sunlight shone into the room though and with a sigh she sat up. Her hair fell into her eyes and she pushed it back with another sigh. Once again, the week before school started she was staying at the Burrow. She guessed it was tradition but ever since Harry disappeared into his family estate the Burrow seemed less enjoyable. Last night was wonderful as she had after a year been able to see her best friend and quite the man he was turning out to be.

"Oh good you're awake."

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ginny sitting on her windowsill staring outside and had her night slip pulled over her knees. The fabric pulled away from her chest allowing her small, pert breasts to almost fall out but Hermione wasn't fazed and turned to sit cross-legged on her bed.

"You were enjoying yourself with Draco last night."

Hermione blushed but raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"At least I had the courage to go after the man I fancied at Harry's party last night unlike a certain female redhead that kept glancing at a certain Lord Greengrass."

Ginny blushed and fiddled with her fingers. Hermione knew the young girl wouldn't go after a boy from another House, especially since he had already graduated, while living under her mum's thumb and maybe that would change if the Lord Greengrass came to fancy Ginny but the chances were slim.

"You know what Mum and Ron will say. Besides he's three years older than Harry and a lord on the Ruling Nine. He wouldn't notice a girl like me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Ginny. You're growing more beautiful as your body matures and you lose your childhood expressions. You also act more mature than most of the seventh years and in two years you'll be of age which means you'll be able to live on your own. Your mum and Ron won't be able to do anything then."

Ginny gave a shy smile and turned to look back out the window. Hermione let the younger girl have a moment and then stood up to get dressed.

"So when and how did Draco ask you out?"

Hermione pulled a shirt on and fastened her trousers. She smiled as the memory of the day came back to her and she grabbed a hairbrush.

"It was the day Tonks evicted us from Grimmauld Place and everyone was leaving. Knowing I was fond of reading in the Black library Tonks allowed me access to the room but nowhere else in the manor. Draco walked into the library and I held him at wand point but he rolled up his sleeves to show his arms were bare. He told me that he and his mum were living in Black Manor along with Tonks and Remus as they were no longer safe at their own manor."

"Why not?"

"Malfoy refused to partake in a trial necessary to bear the Dark Mark and in doing so betrayed Voldemort, grow up Ginny, and now is a target like the rest of us."

Ginny shifted her legs and Hermione prayed no one was outside as she would've have flashed them a nice view of her blue knickers. Ginny, like all other Gryffindor girls was totally comfortable around all the other Gryffindor girls as they were a tight sisterhood, a lesson taught to all first years in Gryffindor. Changing, showering together, sleeping in the same bed and sharing secrets were everyday occurrences in the girls' dormitories. Ginny just always forgot they weren't in the Gryffindor dormitories over the summer and that there were boys around. Hermione reminded her every now and then but to no lasting effect.

"That explains why he's trying so hard with everyone else but not how you two are going out."

"He wooed me with deep discussions, witty banter and surprisingly smart intellect. Did you now that Lucius, his father, put him under the Cruciatis Curse to do what he did to us all these years and threatened to kill Narcissa as well? When his father was locked away in Azkaban the influence went away and…well you know the rest."

Ginny looked stunned but recovered and smirked.

"He tried to charm you into letting him into your knickers?"

Hermione smirked and stood up. She walked over to the door, opened it and looked back with a devilish smile.

"And if he has?"

Hermione shut the door on Ginny who stood there in her knickers, stunned and walked down the stairs.

* * *

_Greengrass Estate_

Daphne sighed dreamily as she sat under a large oak tree and looked across the expanse of the lake that divided her property from the Potter Estate. She felt like the muggle fairy tale princess Cinderella (Daphne loved a good romance; both muggle and magical) as she recounted the events of last night and she hugged her latest romance novel to her chest like a giggling schoolgirl. Harry Potter was her Prince Charming but uncharacteristically so. He had shown he was versed in politics and proper speech but he went about everything that evening with an unidentifiable twinkle in his eyes.

"You have the look of a young woman in love."

Daphne looked up and saw her mum standing in front of her but Astoria wasn't by her side and Daphne's guard went up. Her parents had focused on her father's career as he wanted to be the next Minister of Magic and often neglected their children. Daphne's grandma had raised them and until a few weeks ago had lived in a small ground level room with Daphne and her family in the Greengrass Manor. When Daphne's father was arrested on the warrant of being a Death Eater and awaited trial in Azkaban, her parent's dreams fell through their fingers. Worse, Daphne's grandma suffered a major heart attack and was transferred to an elitist magical hospital. Daphne's mum swooped back into her children's lives but Daphne and Derek had moved on and didn't trust their mum not to abandon them again. Astoria on the other hand, being terminally ill with magical illness needed her mum's support and to her credit, their mum fought tooth and nail for Astoria's well being.

"Good afternoon mum."

"Please talk to me Daphne. I know us being so distant is my fault but I'm trying to make amends."

"How is grandma? Has her latest medical report come in?"

Daphne's mum sighed but pulled out a letter and handed it to Daphne. Daphne scanned it and sighed as no new development or progress had been made on her grandma's condition.

"Your brother would like to see you in your father's old study and Astoria has been asking for you as well."

Daphne stuffed the letter away and stood up. She brushed the nature off her dress and nodded to her mum as she headed into the manor. A few moments later she entered the lords study and sat down in a leather chair across from Derek. Derek looked up from his parchment and then kept writing. The ploy was obvious and Daphne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she revisited the dances she shared with Harry.

"You seemed to get along well with Potter last night."

Daphne didn't respond but raised an eyebrow in inquiry and Derek sighed. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Let's not do this Daph. I'm not trying to control you and I wish you would just talk to me. Potter seems to fancy you and I'm wondering what's up."

"You're looking too far into it once again Derek. Potter and I danced last night but you oversaw all of our physical contact and mum was there for all our conversations."

Derek looked at his younger sister but Daphne leveled gazes with him. The two of them were close but there were things Daphne didn't talk about and Harry Potter was one of them. Derek sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Alright Daph, I will let this go but if this fancy of yours turns into something we will talk."

* * *

Harry walked up the steps to the back veranda of his estate and thanked Winky when she handed him a towel to wipe off the sweat from his morning run. Winky took it back once Harry dried off and Ickle handed him the morning's mail. Harry leafed through the envelopes looking for any standouts besides the customary thank you letters from the party guests last night.

"There is a letter from Minister Shacklebolt and one from Gringotts young master Harry sir."

Harry dropped all other envelopes except for the mentioned letters and opened the official one from Gringotts. Griphook would like to meet with Harry in a face-to-face meeting and discuss the matters of his House wills. Griphook mentioned that there would be a private and public hearing for both wills. The goblin noted that all other persons mentioned were notified and were required to attend but the private hearing would just be Harry and the goblins.

"Who has been notified of the public hearings for the wills?"

"For the Blacks: the Malfoy's, Lady Tonks, Mr. Lupin, Miss Hermione and you young master Harry. For the Potters just Mr. Lupin."

The second envelope had a thicker feel to it and the penmanship looked as if the writer had been rushed. Inkblots dotted the scrawl of penmanship and Harry opened the envelope with care.

_"Harry,_

_An owl is no doubt on its way to your manor and I implore you not to open it until I arrive. Dumbledore is determined to have you return to Hogwarts this year and no doubt has offered you many perks. However, this is a ploy and you must be careful. The tension between all of us, our enemies included, is growing and progress must be made on either side or something drastic will happen I fear." _

His intrigue raised Harry set the envelope aside on the table and took the mentioned envelope from an owl on the edge of the table. He recognized the familiar Hogwarts writing and tapped the letter against the table. Ickle walked in a few moments later with the Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and Harry rose to greet the man. They shook hands and Harry offered a seat to the Minister.

"Where is it?"

Harry held up the envelope and Shacklebolt nodded his head. Harry opened the letter and muttered a spell for the contents to be read out loud.

_Mr. Harry Potter/Lord Potter-Black,_

_ I, Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do personally extend the invitation for you to attend the seventh and final year here at Hogwarts. The schoolwork will be challenging and daring but I feel that you are sufficient and up to the task. Due to current events and times I also feel that you would be better protected here at Hogwarts and with the multitude of students plus my staff._

_Due to your aptitude for magic and your proficient status you are also most suited for Head Boy position and I am offering this position to you. Your old Head of House, Professor McGonagall, is also offering you the position of Quidditch Captain and is eager for you to return. I don't think I need to remind you of status perks and privileges these two positions provide._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled and Ickle picked up the letter from where it had dropped onto the table. He pondered the pros and cons for the unique position provided. Remus and Tonks stood without a sound in the doorway and Tonks clutched Remus in a death grip.

"How interesting."

"Harry you realise what your re-entrance into Hogwarts will mean? Paparazzi, reporters and people claiming to be your friends. Are you ready for all of that?"

Tonks gasped from Remus's side and Shacklebolt raised his eyebrows.

"Harry you aren't serious? For two years you have lived and learned in Abbotsford, your family's ancestral home. Why stop this?"

Harry smiled his crooked smile at Tonks. He knew that she would object to him returning to Hogwarts and be put under more public scrutiny. Dumbledore and his staff, students and a multitude of other media ears were sure to hound the Lord Potter-Black.

"I'll admit that what I am learning here is much more advanced and focused then what I can learn at Hogwarts. However, there is a major drawback as I am a social outcast. I have no real friends my age and there are things at Hogwarts that cannot be taught but learnt."

Remus nodded at Harry as he clamped a hand over Tonks's mouth and Shacklebolt rose when Harry did. Ickle snapped his fingers and one of the G.P house elves appeared to escort the Minister out. Shacklebolt no doubt had more that he wanted to discuss but he knew his time was up and left graciously.

* * *

_Platform 9 3/4. One Week Later_

Harry spun out of his apparition and pulled his trunk behind him as he walked towards the train. Remus and Tonks's followed close behind and all three hurried towards an open compartment.

"Oi, it's Harry Potter!"

Harry bowed his head and grit his teeth. Remus and Tonks's closed ranks to shield Harry as reporters closed in. A trainman smiled at Harry and pulled open a door to the nearest compartment car. Harry smiled, paid the man as he stepped inside and the door clicked shut behind him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and hauled his trunk up to an overhead shelf. Once completed, he dropped into a seat and rubbed a hand over his face. Bright flashes from the open windows blinded him and he sprang up to yank the windows closed. The compartment door slid open and Harry disillusioned himself.

"Nice try Potter but a little too slow on the draw. Besides, your fellow lords and ladies would like to speak with you."

With a near silent sigh Harry shimmered into view and extended a hand to open seats. He shook hands with Draco and Neville but his attention fell upon the beautiful Daphne. Although she fit quite normally in the current setting, she stood out to him. Like Harry, she already wore her school robes and uniform but her natural beauty shimmered underneath. Harry wondered what she wore underneath her clothes and scolded himself about such thoughts. He sat down next to her though and glared at Draco's small smirk.

"The _Daily Prophet_ is creating quite a stir outside. You're decision must be not taken lightly Harry and I'm afraid of what will happen when we reach Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at the Lady Penelope Clearwater and offered an apology while his thoughts whizzed through their past history together. Penelope had been betrothed to Harry around the time of Sirius's death and her father had been quite adamant that the marriage take place. (Penelope had taken a sabbatical after Voldemort had returned and missed a year or two of schooling) Harry and Penelope had spoken about it and while both were amicable towards each other they both felt they were not very well suited. Harry had told Remus this, his then guardian and a relieved Remus had been polite but firm in his denial of the proposed marriage. Harry and Penelope agreed later that some distance would not be a bad thing and parted ways.

"If you will all please excuse me from this conversation I do have a friend I would like to meet."

Draco left with a genial smile. Penelope Clearwater left next with a smile at Harry and he nodded his head. Neville left with the Lady Jones and Daphne stayed seated next to Harry. The tensions between Harry and Daphne electrified Harry and he jumped up to stand across the aisle. Daphne raised a manicured eyebrow and Harry grinned amidst a blush. He gestured to the space between them and Daphne smirked.

"Am I too much for you to handle Potter?"

"I'm afraid for the time being yes you are and a lad must protect himself."

Daphne's witty retort died on the tip of her tongue as the compartment door slid open and three frightened first year (or would be) girls hurried into the compartment. A moment later three tall boys around Harry's age stepped into the compartment with cruel sneers on their faces and they stopped when they saw Harry. The middle boy took half a step forward and pushed the dark brown locks of his hair out of his right eye. The air around them crackled with their magic as Harry's emerald eyes burned into the boy's dark grey ones.

"Ah, of course the street rats would run to the champion of the cast-offs. Why hello there Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes scanned the three boys and he kept his wand tucked against the inside of his arm inside the sleeve of his robes. Out of his peripheral vision he looked into the windows reflection and saw the girls behind Daphne.

"I think you took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in our compartment."

The boy laughed and waved his wand. The door slid closed, locked with a loud click and dark coverings fell down over the windows. The three girls whimpered but they screamed when the compartment exploded into movement and bright flashes of magic erupted into the darkness.

"Sercumsempra!"

"Stupefy."

The two other boys cast a clever spell combination but they were absorbed into Harry's shield and they fell to his two rapid stunners. The boy who had spoken to Harry chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Bravo, bravo. Quite the show Potter. What should your prize be?"

Harry revived the two wizards he had stunned and smiled, however fake at them.

"How about your names?"

"The two lads you stunned are the Carrow twins, Markus and Caius and I am Cain Pettigrew."

Shock and confusion swarmed Harry and his mind almost melted when he tried to connect the dots. As far as the official records went the Carrow's never had children and neither did Peter the Betrayer. Then how…?

"We are the illegitimate bastard sons, born out of wed-lock, sons of our fathers. I think that's enough food for thought for now but don't worry, _we will_ meet again."

The three boys left and Harry strode forward to pursue.

"No Harry, don't. There are other things we must take care of."

Harry whirled around, frustration and anger in his eyes but that all evaporated when he saw the girls. He waved his wand and the compartment was restored to its original condition. Harry knelt down in front of them and ran a hand through his hair. He almost laughed as one girl curled into Daphne's lap and the other two looked like extensions of her sides that's how close they pressed into her.

"Hey. You all okay?"

"We're fine Harry. Were you wounded?"

Harry dismissed the question with a wave of his hand and stood up when the food cart appeared. A quick glance at the girls and Harry bought a small feast. Daphne stood up and took the sandwich he offered her. She offered the girls food and when they hesitated, ordered them to eat. Harry chuckled (he stopped when Daphne threw him a glare), sat down on the floor in front of the seats the girls sat on and smiled.

"You looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?"

All three girls looked at each other around their food and turned their identical brown eyes back to Harry.

"Yes, we are as-"

"-Hogwarts is a prestigious school filled with great wizards-"

"-and witches."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Daphne and found her fighting a smile. Harry's gaze returned to the three girls and he noticed small markings on their cheeks. He raised his eyebrows and his lips moved too fast for the girls to counter. They shimmered and when the haze cleared three beautiful girls a year younger than Harry and Daphne sat with their legs and arms crossed.

"Hey!"

"That's not a polite thing to do to break-"

"-a girl's glamour charm. How did you know?"

Harry pointed to the small tattoo of black stars and white crescent mood on their right cheekbones. Together they flipped their platinum, waist length hair over their shoulders and when they smiled they revealed perfect white teeth. Harry noticed their matching electric blue eyes and how they regarded him with curiosity.

"Why were you three under glamour charms and running from the three gentlemen from earlier? Who are you and what do you want?"

The triplets looked at each other and spoke through gestures. Harry remained patient as the Weasley twins spoke like this all the time and waved his hand for Daphne to sit down.

"Who we are?"

"Miley, Ashley and Vanessa."

The middle triplet pointed to themselves as the one on the left spoke after the one on the right. Harry tried to discern any differences between the girls to help tell them apart but he could find none and concluded that the three of them hiding behind Daphne had all been part of the ruse.

"Don't try and tell us apart as no one can."

"We wear different coloured lingerie sets but your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it."

"As to why we are running-"

"-we heard a rumor you were aboard the express and-"

"-came to greet you but we were accosted sexually by those 'gentlemen'."

Harry felt like he was in a ping-pong match as the girls finished each other thoughts seamlessly and appeared to have no intention of stopping.

"So, we used a glamour charm to escape but the lead 'gentlemen' saw us transform-"

"-and continued the pursuit. As for what we want?"

"Just to talk but-"

"-we can see we are interrupting so we bid you both-"

"-farewell and thank you again Harry Potter."

The triplets stood, blew kisses at Harry and walked out of the compartment. Harry shook his head and rose to sit across from Daphne. She looked at the compartment door in annoyance and a scowl was on her face. Harry grinned and sat back, content just to watch her. Daphne caught his expression and blushed.

"What? All you found out was their names and that they like to talk in the most annoying way possible. Oh and that they like coming onto you."

Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes twinkled and his teeth flashed white as his grin grew wider.

"On the contrary we found out that we have three beautiful foreign students attending Hogwarts and who are wickedly good at Charms and Transfiguration."

"How do you know they are foreign transfer students?"

"From their faint American accents, facial structures and the fact that I haven't seen them at Hogwarts before. I remember faces or names and especially ones with skill levels like that."

Daphne's eyebrows furrowed as she digested this information and Harry remained silent. The train stopped a few moments later and Harry levitated their trunks down. He let Daphne go first and he stopped when he came in view of the thestrals. It had been two years since he had seen the gross beauty of the animals and he froze up as all the recent deaths he had seen came to the front of his mind. A small, slender hand slipped into his and Harry looked down at Daphne to see she was looking up at him.

"It's nothing. Come on."

Harry smiled and unlike Hermione or Ron who would have pestered him Daphne squeezed his hand and followed him into the carriage. Draco held the carriage door open for them but his attention was on Hermione as they were engaged in a complex, philosophical conversation. Harry noticed Ron wasn't in the carriage nor was Neville, Luna or Ginny. He took note of these absences but found himself distracted as they came to a stop outside the Great Hall.

"Relax Potter. You'll be fine."

Harry smiled at Daphne and squeezed her hand. Harry and Draco helped the girls out of the carriage and mingled in with the students entering the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, a word please."

At the mention of Harry's name those around him fell silent and Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall at the right side of the double doors. Daphne squeezed his hand one more time before joining Draco at the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall glared at the students who hung back and once they were alone turned her stern gaze back on Harry.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor."

"I received your letter stating you don't want to be Head Boy or Quidditch Captain and although I am perplexed I have passed one of those positions on. Pick one."

Harry sighed as he had hoped it wouldn't come to this but the look on McGonagall's face spoke otherwise.

"Ron can be Quidditch Captain. He wants it the most out of anyone in our House."

"That he does but he doesn't deserve it Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley's grades are passing just above the mark acceptable to play Quidditch and I shudder to think how his grades will suffer once he finds out his promotion to House Captain."

"If I may make a suggestion Professor, remind him of the consequences and the fact that Draco is Quidditch Captain for Slytherin. No more words will need to be spoken and at the end of the year you will be holding the Quidditch Cup."

Harry barely resisted the urge to smirk as Professor McGonagall regarded him with her customary cool, hard gaze and he let the smirk cross his face when his head of House did smile at him.

"Very shrewd and diplomatic of you Mr. Potter. I expect the same skill to be shown in my classroom. Carry on."

"Of course Professor."

Harry nodded farewell to Professor McGonagall and walked over to his old table with the rest of the Gryffindors. A rousing shout and clapping from his old House made him smile and he sat down between Neville and Ron when they waved him over. Dumbledore acknowledged Harry's return with a few words but returned to his standard opening speech.

After supper, before Harry took three steps he was accosted by a small crowd of girls and he stopped walking so as to not run into them. They all pressed in on him, asking questions and Harry felt embarrassed to be given so much attention all at once. A familiar face elbowed their way through the crowd and grabbed Harry's elbow. A grin crossed his face at Hermione's expression and he counted down the seconds…

"Honestly! Flocking to you like you're some Greek god! Have they no propriety or shame?"

Hermione's curly, somewhat hair was the first thing Harry noticed about her and he tugged on a loose tendril. She stopped and looked up at him in surprise. Without a word he enfolded her in a hug. Hermione hugged him back fiercely and they broke apart after a long moment. Hermione gestured to the Fat Lady's portrait down the corridor and Harry nodded.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Hermione?"

Hermione swatted his arm and muttered 'house pansy' to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Harry helped Hermione through. The common room was empty as all the students were tired from the train ride over and gone off to bed. Harry bade Hermione a goodnight with a promise of meeting her for breakfast and walked up the spiral staircase to his dorm.

"Oi! About time you showed up Harry!"

Harry caught the pillow Dean Thomas threw at him and grinned. Here in his old dorm room he knew he wouldn't be treated as the Boy Who Lived or Lord Potter-Black. All these boys, Neville, Ron and Dean had been with him through his first year until now while at Hogwarts. Harry knew they had his back and he plopped down on his bed with a smile as Neville passed him a butter beer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had a little difficult time in getting out of the Great Hall after the feast."

Neville smiled and tipped his butter beer at Harry in a mock salute. Harry flipped him off and took a long drag of his butter beer. Dean leaned forward and gave Harry a dirty grin.

"Oh right it must be so hard for you Harry to leave the feast when you have girls ready to bend over backwards for you and give you a quickie when you pass by a broom closet. Damn man, just when you think you can't get any more popular. Congratulations on your ascension to the head of two Houses by the way."

"Thanks Dean. How was your summer?"

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and burped. He wiggled his eyebrows but then laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty standard. I convinced my parents that the _Daily Prophet_ is slandering you and being all-hypothetical and all. They now stand behind you and between that and working I had a pretty steady relationship with the girl next door."

Harry snorted as Dean's sexual habits and prowess were well known between the boys in his dorm. Dean threw a wadded up piece of paper at Harry but Harry deflected it.

"What about you Neville?"

"Same as you Harry. I'm working on assuming the position of becoming my head of House as my time at Hogwarts closes. You know how that is."

Harry nodded and smiled when Dean rolled his eyes. The three of them looked at Ron who had a rather sour look on his face. The three of them rolled their eyes again as all of them knew Ron had a rather vicious jealous streak…especially with Harry. Without a word they all got ready for bed and agreed that they'd walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast together.

* * *

_**A/N: Abbotsford is an actual manor in England and you can find it on the internet. The manor is truly beautiful and fitting for Lord Potter-Black.**_


	3. Mix n' Match: Gryffindor And A Slytherin

_**A/N: General disclaimers of I don't own Harry Potter and a shout out goes to muggledad and his story "Partners" for sparking this story idea of mine.**_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up, showered, dressed in his Hogwarts uniform and walked down to the Common Room to meet Hermione. He smiled when he saw her curled up in her favourite chair with her nose buried in a thick tome already. Harry stood in front of her and waited to be recognized as he knew Hermione hated it when people scared her or interrupted her reading. Hermione finally acknowledged him by holding up her pointer finger for him to wait and after another moment marked her place in the book with the bookmark Harry had given her a few years ago. She smiled at Harry and stood up to hug him. They broke apart and walked out of the Common Room with Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders and Hermione pressed into his side. For the longest time the two had been subjected to intense gossip as their every action was read as if they were a couple but the two had denied it. After a while everyone didn't even bat an eye and moved on as they moved onto another topic for the ever churning gossip mill.

"So where's your schedule?"

Harry grinned down at her and handed her his schedule from inside his robes. Hermione rolled her eyes at him but took his schedule eagerly and gasped a moment

later.

"You're taking Runes? Why?"

Harry's face darkened a little and he looked away from Hermione for a moment as tears glossed over his eyes. James Potter had been wicked good at Runes and had left Harry his personal journal filled with enlightening notes. Harry had vowed to carry on his father's research but the subject was a little too close to home to talk about casually. Hermione squeezed him in a sideways hug and kissed his cheek.

"I think it's great that you are expanding your learning and I'll make sure to save you a seat when we have class."

Harry smiled down at her in thanks and poked Hermione in the side when he saw Draco standing in the doorway to the Great Hall. Hermione looked up at Harry, then in the direction Harry was looking at and blushed. Harry had already pieced the fact that Draco and Hermione were in a serious relationship but both had denied it and Harry figured this was as a good of chance as any for them to admit it.

"Hermione you're not dating my rival in absolutely everything are you per chance?"

As predicted Hermione blushed and Draco coughed uncomfortably. Harry didn't relent and Draco gave the slightest of nods as Hermione squeaked a 'yes'. Harry kissed the side of Hermione's head and shook Draco's hand.

"I don't think I need to stress how important and necessary Hermione is to me do I, Lord Malfoy?"

Hermione glared up at Harry but Draco straightened as he recognized where Harry was going with this.

"Of course. I do hereby swear on my magic that I will treat one Hermione Jane Granger with the utmost care and respect any and all boundaries she may have. So mote it be Lord Potter-Black."

Draco's magic flashed around him in a deep green but when it cleared he still stood unfazed and unharmed. Hermione absolutely shook with fury and indignation underneath Harry's arm but Harry knew she would understand once Draco explained it to her later. Harry made a show of releasing Hermione into Draco's hold and shook his head.

"So mote it be and so help you if I find you break your vows."

The seriousness of the moment passed and Harry grinned at Draco.

"Think she'll still want to kill us once she knows the whole procedure behind all that?"

Draco pretended to rub his chin and look thoughtful.

"Oh you two can bet on that! Handling me like I'm some piece of property to be passed off and like you have the right! Honestly!"

Harry smiled and stooped down to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione I just declared to all the magical world that I trust Draco with one of my best and most precious friends care and said that I know he can take care of you as well as I can. From one Most Noble and Ancient House to another and that's a big deal."

Hermione's expression changed and she nodded in understanding. She flew into Harry's arms again and both heads of Houses laughed at the gesture.

"Thank you Harry."

"I love you Hermione and only want what's best for you."

"And what about you Lord Potter-Black? Going to eat with…"

Draco coughed and jerked his head towards the Slytherin table where Daphne ate with her best friend Tracy and a few other girls. Harry blushed and flipped Draco off. Hermione looked between them and Draco coughed again.

"What is it? Who are you going to eat with Harry?"

Harry smiled at Hermione and with a sigh walked over to the Slytherin table. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat with Daphne, he just feared what would happen to her if she was seen associating with him, especially with recent events. If anything happened to her because of some stupid, ignorant witches then so help them when Harry found them. He stopped behind Daphne and all conversation stopped between the small group of witches as they looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Mind if I eat breakfast with you milady and friends?"

Daphne looked at Harry, then her friends, around the Great Hall, which stared at them and then back at Harry. Harry grinned, his Gryffindor courage not allowing him to back down now and rested a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"I don't believe that your father could be a senior Death Eater Daphne and am just looking for a breakfast companion."

Daphne's eyes glossed over in tears but she coughed and moved everything aside so Harry could sit down. Harry smiled as he sat down and took a breakfast plate. Tracy Davis, Daphne's best friend eyed him with the cool gaze Slytherin's were known for and Harry grinned at her.

"Right right. You must be thinking what is Gryffindor Golden Boy doing sitting over here with a bunch of Slytherin's. Well, I happen to like the Lady Greengrass's company after a fine evening a few weeks ago where we danced, drank and talked until the sun peaked over the horizon."

Daphne rolled her eyes at Harry's cheesy sentimentality and so did the other girls. No more curious, overbearing, protective stares came from Tracy or Daphne's other friends after that and breakfast was spent in quiet companionship. Once they were finished with breakfast Harry asked where Daphne's first class would be and when she told him she had Transfiguration promptly offered to escort her to class as so did he. Daphne smiled in appreciation and before she left the Great Hall told Tracy they would meet for lunch. Tracy's expression was still skeptical of Harry but she agreed and Harry led Daphne out of the Great Hall. The two did their best to avoid the curious stares from students and more than once Harry wanted to inquire to passing students why they felt the need to whisper behind their hands. Upon their arrival to class Harry deliberately chose a table in the back corner and pulled out Daphne's seat for her. Daphne thanked him and Professor McGonagall swept into the classroom. Harry grinned as she took note of Harry and Daphne but did nothing to separate them.

"Good morning class and welcome to seventh year transfiguration. The ability to transfigure a mouse into a snake should be easy to perform and by the end of this years lessons I expect all of you to be able to transfigure a chair into a lion. Since I know that most of you did not study the texts over the summer we will start with something fairly easy and transfigure a rock into a pillow. You have the lesson to complete this and points will be awarded to those persons who come close. Begin."

Harry grinned as his private tutor had already taught him how to do this and he was more on par with what Professor McGonagall expected for the end of the years lessons but he didn't want to upstage the class on the first lesson so he pretended to struggle. Daphne had a knack for transfiguration and quietly took notes on what did and didn't work on her attempts to change her slab of stone into a cushion.

"Shouldn't you be transfiguring your stone Potter? If I'm too much of a distraction for you then I can move to a different table."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He jabbed his wand and flicked his wrist at his piece of stone. The stone's colour changed to a red and appeared to be covered in fine moss but upon closer inspection the moss turned out to actually be red felt. Daphne on the other hand had transfigured the corners of her slab of stone into legitimate deep, silk green silk.

"Motivation Greengrass. Motivation."

Daphne rolled her eyes but Harry saw the corners of her lips turn up in a small smile. For the rest of the lesson the two (well Daphne) worked hard to complete the transfiguration process and talked about what each one of them expected out of their seventh year here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall stopped at their table and her stern gaze fell upon both of them before resting on Harry.

"You seem rather chatty Mr. Potter. Care to show me how your transfiguration fares?"

Harry knew he had to be careful as Professor McGonagall's eyes were sharp and she would notice if he continued to fake. He inwardly smirked and adopted an expression of the utmost seriousness as he waved his wand in the pattern necessary to transfigure the slab of stone. His stone half turned into a deep red, felt pillow and the other half remained the beige colour of the stone. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry for a long, hard moment and Harry wondered if his façade was about to come crashing down on him.

"Your wrist slipped for a fraction of a second Mr. Potter and that is why your transfiguration is incomplete. Remember to focus on the end result and then take your time with the wand movement. Ten points to Gryffindor for having the most complete transfiguration this class."

Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall excused the class with the homework being a comprehensive list of the things that worked and the things that didn't work with their attempts of this class's transfiguration. Harry wrote the assignment down in the daily planner Hermione had given to him while on their walk down to breakfast at the Great Hall earlier this morning and walked with Daphne out of the classroom. Daphne smiled at Harry and said she had Arithmecy next to which Harry nodded his head with a parting smile. He made his way to Charms and spoke with some Gryffindor first years who were a little lost while on their way to Potions in the dungeons. As soon as he entered the classroom he could feel the tensions from many of his fellow Gryffindors and Harry stopped in the aisle between the desks.

"Is there something any of you wish to discuss with me or say?"

Many of the Gryffindors looked down at their desks at Harry's clipped but neutral tone and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his groan when Ron stood up. Ron had matured somewhat as he grew up but the innate, jealous streak in him hadn't diminished in the slightest from what Hermione told Harry in her weekly letters over the past two years. Harry prayed that Ron would put some thought into whatever he was going to say as Harry didn't have the patience right now and wondered idly what was keeping Professor Flitwick.

"Harry what were you thinking walking with a Slytherin to first period class after breakfast this morning?"

Harry stood impressed at Ron's calm delivery as he had expected an angry tirade from his red headed friend and wondered what had made Ron mature.

"Greengrass is the Ice Princess of Slytherin and her father is a Death Eater for Merlin's sakes Harry. You can't be hanging around trash like them!"

Harry's eyes hardened and flashed a brighter emerald green as he coolly regarded the tall Weasley in front of him. Ron may have matured but his maturity had only extended two minutes longer than usual and Harry quickly marshaled his anger so not to deliver a cutting response. He was very aware of how the other Gryffindors listened in and his anger spiked again at their cowardice. Ron may not have the maturity or tact to deal with situations he didn't understand or like but at least he had the balls to ask…demand answers.

"Daphne Greengrass may appear that way but have any of you ever tried to get past the so called 'Ice Princess' demeanor and befriend her? I'll also nip the other question niggling in your narrow-minded brains and say that Draco Malfoy is not the man you think he is. There is nothing wrong with having friends from other Houses and I would appreciate it if there were no more questions about my loyalty to Gryffindor."

Harry didn't like that he had to use his Lord Potter-Black attitude and tone with the other members of his House but he needed to make it clear that the Harry Potter they knew from two years ago had moved past the negative pettiness between the school Houses and would be friends with anyone he chose. Hermione sat in the front of the classroom and watched with amusement as Harry dispelled many of the circulating rumors about him with one fell swoop.

"But Harry, mate, Malfoy is as bad as they come in Slytherin and you can't really believe-"

"Ron I would suggest that you stop while you're still ahead somewhat as Harry's patience is dwindling fast and you'll get more of the Lord Potter-Black than you can handle at the moment. Stop being such an insufferable git and sit down as Professor Flitwick will be here any moment."

Hermione's no nonsense tone had the desired effect and Ron fell down into his seat with an exasperated sigh. Harry strode past him and took the only available seat in the middle of the class. Professor Flitwick entered a moment later and unlike Professor McGonagall had the class immediately begin work on a new charm called the Freeze Flash Charm. Excitement welled up in Harry as he hadn't worked on anything related to the mechanics behind this charm and listened attentively as Professor Flitwick outlined the mechanics behind the charm. On his first try Harry only managed to freeze two flies and he grumbled in annoyance. Ten minutes before class ended Harry smiled as he had managed to freeze half the flies in the jar for two minutes and Professor Flitwick jogged over.

"Oh well done Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, instead of focusing on just freezing the flies I want you to envision the whole jar as one block of ice and go on from there."

The bell rang before Harry could try the charm again and he copied his notes into his daily planner so he could try the charm later. As Harry exited Charms class he bumped into someone and grabbed their elbows to steady them. When the person stepped away Harry noticed a blushing Ginny looking up at him and he took half a step back.

"Harry! Oh goodness I'm sorry that I bumped into you as I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and my mind was on Luna who…oh listen to me ramble."

Ginny lowered her head and her long red hair fell like a silk curtain over her red face. Ginny Weasley had outgrown the baby fat on her face and body and her freckles had blended into creamy skin that looked like captured moonlight. She had, seemingly overnight, turned into quite a beautiful young woman and the Weasley boys were beating off many a boy that tried to ask Ginny out. Also in her letters, Hermione had told Harry that while she still regarded Harry as a childhood hero, Ginny's blind crush on Harry had subsided somewhat and this made Harry feel more comfortable around the only Weasley girl.

"That's quite alright Ginny and I apologize as well. I'm on my way to Runes as it is and-"

"Oh I'm on my way to Muggle Studies and we could walk together!"

Harry smiled and nodded. Ginny beamed at him and skipped as she fell in step alongside him. Harry felt a little awkward when Ginny didn't continue to speak and she hummed a tune as they made their way to their respective classes. Ginny appeared to have grown more self-confident as she matured and her beauty blossomed. This, Harry surmised, is what allowed her to be able to be in his presence without the bashful hero worship like years prior. They stopped in the intersection between their classes and the corridors in all directions were empty. In a move that surprised Harry, Ginny stood up on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly. He felt nothing but her lips against his and gently pushed her away. Ginny's eyes were closed and a thoughtful expression was alight on her face.

"Hmm. You're hot, a lord, rich and a gentlemen but I felt no magic in that kiss. I think it can be safe to say that my romantic interests in you have been squashed as your heart clearly belongs to someone else and I have to move on before we can't even be friends. Thanks Harry. Ta!"

Harry stood there dumbfounded as Ginny kissed his cheek and dashed off down one of the corridors. He shook his head and made his way down another corridor to Runes. Hermione waved at him, obviously excited and Daphne smiled at him. Harry was at a crossroad as the desks for Runes only allowed two people to sit together and he didn't want to hurt either girls' feelings. He spied an empty desk in the back of the class and sat down in the chair. He heard both girls quiet sniggers and his faced reddened a little but he counted himself lucky as neither girl appeared to be put out in the slightest. The Runes professor walked into the class and wrote the assignment on the board. Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he had to create his own set of locking runes to lock a small chest underneath his desk. He took a deep breath, put the practice chest on his desk and inspected every inch of the it.

"I suggest that you look at page 34 in your textbook and copy down those diagrams."

"Yes professor."

The professor smiled and continued walking in the aisles between the desks after the class's general affirmative response. Harry looked at the diagrams and wrote notes in his daily planner as the professor casually mentioned that they needed to have the locking runes complete before the next class. Utter silence fell upon the class and Harry caught the professor smiling once or twice as the class progressed. Five minutes before class ended the professor opened the floor to questions and Harry wasn't the only one that copied down the entire conversation for further study later. Harry waited for Daphne and Hermione to pack up and walked in between them as they walked down the corridors to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What did you think of your first Runes class Harry?"

Harry grinned at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione huffed and swatted his arm. Harry winked at Daphne and morphed his face into thoughtful expression. Hermione swatted his arm again and rolled her arms when Harry whined.

"Hermione when did you become so abusive?"

"See if I help you with your homework Harry Potter if you don't answer my question!"

Harry shook his head in mock ruefulness and reached into his schoolbag. He pulled out his father's rune journal and grinned again when Hermione's eyes widened as this wasn't a book found in the library.

"I don't think I'll need your help that much this year in Runes Hermione as my father left a pretty extensive journal filled with notes on the subject. But, since you want to be so mean to me and abusive I think I'll reconsider my offer to share my father's journal with you…"

"No! Harry!"

Harry laughed and pulled the book out of Hermione's grasp. Daphne laughed under her breath and squeezed Harry's arm in farewell before she walked off to the Slytherin table to eat lunch with Tracy and friends. Harry carefully put his father's rune journal in his bag and turned to walk off towards the library.

"Harry aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"I'll be right down as I want to look something up in the library real quick and I don't have a lot of time between classes. See you later Hermione!"

Harry laughed at the expression on Hermione's face but some other girls from Hermione's other classes swooped in and asked her questions about a class. Harry shook his head as he knew Hermione would be busy for the next ten minutes at least and walked up the staircase to the library. Madam Pince swooped down on him from seemingly out of nowhere and Harry smiled genially at the vulture-like librarian.

"Hello Madam Pince. I would like your assistance in finding a book about the Flash Freeze Charm if you would be so kind."

Madam Pince didn't say a word and vanished to a section of the library for several minutes. She returned with a thick book called _Charms For The Higher Level Learner_ and handed it to Harry with a little trepidation. Harry made sure his movements were steady and sure as he took the book from Madam Pince and with another cordial smile walked to the second floor of the library to find an empty table. He found one overlooking the first floor and set all of his belongings down before diving into the charms book.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked with an amused smile on her face as she headed for the library and she kissed Draco's cheek in farewell when he headed off for class. Students had shied away from the couple but Hermione's good mood couldn't be ruined as Harry's blessing of her relationship with the Malfoy heir overrode any of the snide rumors floating around the school. She entered the library and rolled her eyes at the giggling girls whispering in between the bookshelves. This told her that Harry hadn't left the library yet and she clucked her tongue with her head held high as she passed by them on her way to the second floor where she spied Harry hunched over a long piece of parchment. He looked terribly cute with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, hand furiously scribbling something onto the parchment and his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Don't move Hermione. I know I missed lunch but I'm almost done."

Hermione cracked a grin, crossed her arms underneath her breasts and tapped her foot as she waited for her best friend to finish. Three minutes later Harry sighed, tossed down his quill and leaned back to stretch. Hermione went to peer over his shoulder to see what had captured Harry's attention but the parchment rolled up into a tight bundle right before her eyes. Hermione humphed and stepped back. Harry stood, packed up his belongings and grinned at her.

"Oh no you don't Hermione. I want to beat you in the next Charms lesson so no peeking at my work and any other sneakiness."

Hermione would have been insulted if not for the twinkling in Harry's emerald eyes and mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the giggling fan girls below.

"How were you able to concentrate?"

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione grinned at this because even with the whirlwind of changes that happened to her best friend over the past two years there were still little bits of the boy she had grown up with ever since the two of them first boarded the Hogwarts Express. This new academic competitiveness between them made her smile as a studious Harry Potter was a lot easier to get along with then a procrastinating one.

"Never mind. We have Potions next and Professor Snape will want any excuse to dock points from you."

Harry nodded and walked with her out of the library. Hermione noted all the fan girls throwing her looks of deep loathing and rolled her eyes with a smile. The walk to the dungeons for Potions was walked in comfortable silence and Hermione noted that people made way for Harry. She wondered why and shrugged as all she could come up with was that Harry looked like a force to be reckoned with this year. The two of them entered the dungeon classroom with five minutes to spare and Hermione smiled as Draco motioned them over to a table he had held for them. Draco himself would be working with a fellow Slytherin but Hermione's heart warmed at his thoughtful gesture. Snape swept into his classroom with the usual swish of his cloak and waved his wand. The directions for the potions the class would be making this class appeared on the blackboard and Hermione suppressed her glee with effort as they would be making the Invisibility Potion.

"I will be in my office with a ministry official and I will check your potions at the end of class. There will be a low murmur but if I have to come out here to demand silence then points will be docked from the offenders and silence will fall on this classroom. Move."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Snape's usual style of speaking but the whole other ordeal he refused to talk about intrigued her. She wondered if Dumbledore had talked with Snape at long last after the other professor's complained up a firestorm. What ever the cause for the Potions Master's change Hermione wouldn't push the boundaries and worked with Harry to complete the potion in time. She waved her wand underneath the table in a Silence Charm and grinned up at Harry.

"So…"

Harry spared her a quick glance and then returned to the potion making. Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged him with her hip.

"What were you doing talking with Daphne Greengrass? Is there something going on between you two? Come on, you can tell me!"

Hermione expected Harry to blush and fumble through a explanation but when his whole countenance closed she noticed the warning signs for his impressive temper. Her eyebrows furrowed as she had obviously struck a nerve but Harry had never shut her out before.

"Harry?"

"Let's just work on this potion Hermione. It's rather difficult."

Hermione recoiled like she had been slapped and she numbly handed him the ingredients necessary in this stage of the potion. She canceled the charm and for the rest of the class she worked alongside him in silence. Half an hour before the class ended Snape walked out of his office and checked on the potions.

"Pour your potion down the frogs throat Potter."

Harry did as Snape asked and the frog croaked once before it vanished. Snape nodded, his eyes flitting back to his office and waved his wand to make the frog reappear.

"The potion is acceptable Potter. You and Granger are free to go."

Harry nodded and swept out of the classroom with his bag on his shoulder. Hermione shot Draco a despairing look and hurried after her best friend. She knew they had Defense Against the Dark Arts next and caught up to Harry in the courtyard between the southern and western corners of Hogwarts.

"Harry talk to me! I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did. Please."

When Harry whirled around on his heel and Hermione caught sight of his blazing emerald green eyes she knew that her comments from earlier had truly struck a nerve in her best friend. He towered over her and Hermione resisted the urge to take a step back but thanked Merlin above that the courtyard was empty.

"Enough nosy meddling Hermione Granger. As much as I would like to choose my girlfriend or take a girl on a date I cannot. Although I am of age to court and marry there is the slight factor that all the marriage contracts want me for my money, fame and status."

Hermione had been rendered speechless a few times, she could only count the number of occurrences on one hand and now she was rendered completely speechless. The depth of emotion bleeding from Harry's voice stunned her and she held her breath when he leaned closer.

"The only girl who has completely ad utterly stolen my heart is unavailable because of legalism and power hungry people. Don't question me on matters of the heart as my joys of experiencing them are few and wretchedly far in between."

Hermione watched as Harry stormed a way with a swish of his cloak and it took her a few minutes to gather herself. A hand rested on her lower back and she turned to see a somber Draco staring down at her. He shook his head and sighed.

"I would advise you not to tease Harry about Daphne or you'll experience more of that. I'm sorry, I should have known that you would have wanted to discuss what you saw this morning with him but I forgot."

Hermione turned and buried her face in Draco's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"What…what happened? Why is she such a sore topic with him?"

"I'm sorry Hermione but I won't betray Harry's trust in me. To be honest, I don't know much more than you do but I see the way the two of them interact when the Ruling Nine are together or it's just us heirs."

Hermione nodded and together they made their way into Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Smooth Talker, Intimacy & Relationships

Harry leaned against the far wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed and took a deep breath. He had entered the classroom about five minutes ago in desperate need to calm down and took a moment of quiet here in the darkened corner of the classroom. Ron had ignored Harry after his explanation in Charms and Luna Lovegood had smiled at him from her perch on the window. He had nodded and brushed past Susan Bones with a muttered apology. Susan was really good friends with Neville and the two were friends of Harry's but had disagreed with him on some points over dinner at his birthday party. The period bell rang and Harry opened his eyes. He took the seat next to Susan, a fair distance away from Hermione, Draco or Ron and his mouth dropped open when the new DADA professor walked in.

"My name is Professor Kaden Kenpachi and this is seventh year level Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The tall, lean man with a military black buzz cut and almost lifeless clear colored eyes strode into the classroom amidst utter silence. Harry could sympathize with his classmates as the first time he had met this man two years ago he had been unsure as to how to handle this man. The lines of his face were long, angled and drawn tight but that wasn't what made the man unapproachable. It was his magical and physical presence. He exuded controlled chaos, death and a sense of utter finality with his every action or movement.

"We will not be talking about or practicing the rubbish the Ministry ordains or wants Hogwarts to. Lord Voldemort is alive and well but all of you, with the exception of one, pour all your attention behind magical defensive theory and have yet to master simple charms a fifth year could perform."

Professor Kenpachi waved his hand and the windows disappeared. This plunged the room into complete darkness and Harry instinctively grabbed his wand. A bright flash lit up the darkness and Harry heard Ron cry out. The windows reappeared and Harry saw Ron slumped over in his desk stunned. The rest of the class took a deep breath and looked up to Professor Kenpachi in fear.

"I am not hear to molly coddle you, tell you everything is okay or deal with your incompetence in the magical arts."

Ron woke up with a wave of Professor Kenpachi's hand and looked around in wild fear for a moment. He settled on Professor Kenpachi and stood up.

"Hey what was that for? You could have killed me!"

"I didn't. You reached for your wand to counteract my shutting the windows and I will not have a minor undermine my authority. While all of you are in this classroom you are underneath my rule. That is the law of this classroom and if anyone has a problem with this leave now as I don't and won't teach you. Mr. Weasley?"

Ron sat down, his face purple in anger but he wisely kept his mouth shut and Harry resisted the urge to smile.

"Stand and move to the sides of the classroom."

There was a scramble to obey the professor's orders and Professor Kenpachi waved his wand to vanish the desks. A dueling pit appeared and Professor Kenpachi stepped into the middle.

"In our first lesson you will learn how necessary it is to remain on your toes and have constant vigilance. Alastor Moody told me he pounded this into your brains during your fourth year, well his imposter did and now you will take the next step. Mr. Malfoy step down and face me."

Draco took a deep breath and walked down into the dueling pit across from Professor Kenpachi. He had his wand out in front of him and his blue eyes were alight with defiance.

"Good. You know what is going to happen and are somewhat prepared. Defend."

Professor Kenpachi shot a spell at Draco and Draco performed the basic shielding charm. The spell bounced off but another three were already hurled at Draco and Draco blocked them with effort. The next spell ripped through Draco's shield and Draco flew back out of the dueling pit from the force of the spell.

"You relied on your defensive magic and although you moved around a little, you still died. Stand up and retake your position along the wall."

Draco did as he was told and muttered soothing words to Hermione who grabbed his arm. The tension in the class belied fear and Harry knew this is exactly what Professor Kenpachi wanted.

"You are all afraid and all I have done was cast stunners and blasting hexes. Move. Stay alive. Find the will to fight and maybe you will learn something in my class. Understood?"

Harry nodded as this had been drilled into him as well and after one got around Professor Kenpachi's unique teaching style and persona, then the lessons truly began.

"Mr. Potter, you're next."

Harry stepped down into the pit and sidestepped the stunner spell hurled at him. He shielded against the next two and spun out of the way of the next one. He seized his chance and ripped off three stunners along with a jelly legs jinx. Professor Kenpachi moved with the fluidity of water and all of Harry's spells flew past without touching him. The two duelers stared at each other and Professor Kenpachi stood up but Harry didn't relax.

"Good enough Mr. Potter. Step out of the pit."

Harry relaxed at these words and did as he was told. For the rest of the class Professor Kenpachi tested the students and wrote them all in ranking order on a wall side blackboard at the ending of the class. The order went from strongest to weakest: Harry, Cain Pettigrew, Daphne, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Susan, the Carrow twins and Ron ended up last after six other students. The class exploded into conversations once everyone thought they were out of earshot from the 'wild Kenpachi'. Most of the students regarded Harry and Cain with a variety of emotions and when Harry went to disappear his friends crowded around him. Daphne, bless her soul, moved up front and grabbed his arm in both of her hands.

"Walk with me?"

Harry crumbled at the puppy dog expression she pulled and nodded to the eternal spring enchanted courtyard behind her. He heard Draco ordering everyone to move along right before the door shut and Daphne led Harry into the middle of the willow grove trees. She sat underneath one and Harry sat down beside her.

"Relax Harry. No ones going to question you out here and when I'm around."

Daphne pulled his head down into her lap and took off his glasses. She ran her fingers through his hair and Harry closed his eyes with a small groan of appreciation. They didn't speak for a long while and Harry was on the verge of falling asleep.

"You were quite something in class earlier. You could have done the same in Transfiguration earlier couldn't you?"

Harry nodded, too relaxed to argue and let out a long sigh. Daphne didn't say anything else for a while and the birds chirped in the canopy of the trees.

"What about your other classes?"

"I'm not a super genius or all powerful Daphne. I'm struggling alongside everyone else in Runes and the charm in Charms class is coming along with some considerable effort."

Daphne pulled lightly on his locks of hair and hummed her acknowledgement. Harry opened his eyes in shock when Daphne kissed his scar and their eyes met. The electric, tingling sensations that happened whenever Harry stared into her bright purple eyes drew them in like a magnetic pull and Harry's heartbeat increased.

"Don't hide your talent and be afraid to succeed Harry."

Daphne's sweet breath washed over Harry's face with her whisper and Harry nodded. In a sudden flash he decided he wanted something else that was good in his life and resolved to ask Daphne out. He sat up with a roguish smile and put back on his glasses.

"You and me. Hogsmeade this weekend."

Daphne blushed but raised an eyebrow at him.

"While the offer is most enticing the delivery was improper and dictative. I am not a woman to be manhandled and controlled."

Harry's grin widened and he winked at Daphne. He stood up and pulled Daphne onto her feet after she accepted his offered hand. Harry trailed a hand down her side and rested a hand on the curve of her hip.

"Do forgive me milady and allow this boorish mouth to rethink his delivery."

Daphne nodded, her eyes alight with mischief but her face contorted into her Ice Princess mask. She turned on her heel and walked away but her hips swung with a little more effort than normal. Harry wolf-whistled and after she turned around to give him a salacious wink, walked out of the courtyard in the other direction.

* * *

The next morning Harry waited by the fireplace in the Common Room and straightened when Hermione walked down the staircase from the girl's dormitory. Her eyes locked with his and she opened her mouth to say something but shut it when nothing came out.

"That's the second time in two days that I've rendered you speechless."

Harry smiled and opened his arms. Hermione launched herself into his arms and squeezed him tight. Harry swayed back and forth for a few moments and held her at arms distance.

"I see you've invested in good makeup as you don't have streaks running down your face."

Hermione swatted his arm and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they left the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry knew Hermione kept looking up at him, waiting for the other shoe to fall and Harry sighed.

"Look Hermione, you know I don't like talking about myself and as my best friend you're the one I talk to the most. I plan on taking her to the library, asking her to be my girlfriend and then spending this Hogsmeade trip with her."

Hermione squeezed Harry around his middle and vibrated with excitement underneath his arm. Harry rolled his eyes and bumped her hip with his.

"I'm so excited! Will you please tell me how you're going to ask?"

"Goodness Hermione, you would think Christmas has come early for you."

"As your best friend I'm supposed to be concerned with your happiness and now I can check this item off on my to do list."

Harry grinned and decided to have fun with that last tidbit of information. He knew Hermione needed organization to operate and that she really didn't put him and his life on a list. Even so, Harry adopted a mournful expression and heaved a great, heavy sigh.

"Is that all I am now since you've started dating Draco? Something to be put on your list?"

Hermione stopped walking and looked up at him with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh no! Not at all Harry! I keep trying to tell Draco that I need to spend more time with you and my other friends. He is rather stubborn though…"

Harry watched amusedly as Hermione worked herself into full rant mode and his smile widened when he saw Draco standing behind Hermione.

"I would think by now Hermione that you could tell when Potter is working you up and has already forgiven you."

Harry laughed when Hermione jumped, whirled around to glare at Draco and then back at him. She humphed and crossed her arms, looking very much like a spoiled child.

"Come on Hermione, I think Draco wants to eat breakfast and I need to be in the Great Hall."

Hermione turned her nose up at both of them but with a shy grin, grabbed both of their hands and walked into the Great Hall. Harry smiled at Draco over Hermione's head and Draco rolled his eyes. Harry waved to the American triplets and sat down next to them. The morning post came in with the owls and Harry held out his arm for Hedwig to land on. He stroked her chest with his finger and gave her some of his sausage.

"I trust you delivered the package with the utmost speed and secrecy?"

Hedwig hooted as if insulted and bobbed her head. Everyone around Harry looked at him in surprise but Harry ignored them and watched one of Daphne's friends hand Daphne the letter and rose.

* * *

Daphne watched from her seat at the Slytherin table as Harry walked towards the Great Hall with Hermione under his arm. She resisted the urge to hiss and narrow her eyes as Daphne knew how important Hermione was to Harry but she didn't like to share. Draco walked past her and stood behind Hermione who, through her expressions and gestures appeared to be trying to convey something to Harry. Harry himself appeared to be trying to remain looking like a wounded puppy and Hermione jumped when Draco made his presence known. Daphne laughed when Hermione frowned but her laughter died when Hermione grabbed each one of their hands and walked into the Great Hall. A beautiful, large snow owl landed on the empty space on the table down the way and Daphne's friend Lolinda took the package off its leg but Daphne didn't notice.

"Hey Daphne a package came for you."

Daphne looked up from her musings and looked up to see all of her friends crowding around her when Lolinda placed the package down in front of Daphne. Daphne picked up the envelope, opened it and smiled when she recognized Harry's elegant script.

_"Lady Greengrass,_

_Please reconsider my offer to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me and I ask for you to meet me in the library during your free period._

_ Lord Potter-Black_

Daphne picked up the rose and her smile widened when she saw all of her friends envious stares. Daphne placed the rose on the left side of her head in her hair and stood up. She picked up her bag, put the letter in an inside pocket of her robes and turned to leave the Great Hall.

"Wait! Daph you can't just leave and not tell us who the letter is from! And what's with the rose? Are you actually saying you're taken?"

Daphne smiled over her shoulder at Tracy and nodded. Her best friend looked gob smacked and Daphne left before any more questions could be fired her way.

* * *

Harry felt on top of the world as he thought about his morning classes that morning. In Transfiguration, Daphne stayed close to him and would make excuses to touch him. Harry would return the gestures in kind and he had walked into Charms with a big, goofy grin on his face as Daphne had kissed his cheek at the end of Transfiguration. In Charms, Professor Flitwick had awarded Gryffindor fifteen points when Harry managed to freeze all the flies in his jar for two minutes and Hermione had smiled at him in congratulations. Harry had shown her his Charms scroll and they had pored over his work and hers after she had pulled out her own charm notes. Even Snape's hawk-like gaze couldn't deter Harry's good mood and the class had furiously scribbled down every word from the Potions master as they were to create a secondary potion from two basic ones. Now, Harry sat at the same table from yesterday and waited for Daphne to show. Daphne entered and looked around the library. Harry conjured a glowing blue butterfly for her to follow and he stood up when she stood at his table.

"Good afternoon my Lady Greengrass and thank you for accepting my invitation. Please, take a seat."

Harry pulled out the chair across from his for her to sit in and she accepted with a soft thank you. Harry sat back down in his seat and pulled out an ordinary pack of muggle cards.

"Has milady ever seen a muggle magic card trick?"

Daphne shook her head no and Harry's smile widened. He explained that muggles actually couldn't do magic but had become quite good at illusions and sleight of hands which he would demonstrate. He also explained that the muggle magicians would create a pack of cards for a specific purpose and that is why the cards Harry was using wouldn't look like a normal pack of cards.

"Pick a card milady."

Daphne chose one and laid it face up on the table per Harry's request. This went on for seven or eight more turns and Harry set the rest of the cards down on the table. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him and Harry smiled as he rearranged the cards in a certain pattern. Daphne laughed at the phrase that formed and clapped her hands mockingly.

_'Will you be my girlfriend and go to Hogsmeade with me?'_

"I thought you would never ask my Lord Potter-Black and I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry smiled and Daphne laughed again. All the cordial, formal airs disappeared with a wave of Harry's hand and they spent the rest of the period playing twenty questions which Daphne rolled her eyes at.

"I thought you had Potions with Snape this period Harry."

"Snape has a plethora of remedial Potions courses to offer ever since the other Heads of Houses complained and because of this, his normal classes are switched two times a week. I had Potions the period before this one and no more stalling as you haven't answered my question yet!"

Harry wagged his finger at Daphne who laughed, her head tilted back and her eyes sparkling with mirth.

* * *

The next morning found Harry waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall, smartly dressed in black trousers, designer quality emerald long sleeve shirt with a white button up underneath and a winter cloak over his shoulder. He ignored the girls that mentally undressed him with their eyes and the long suffering sighs as he didn't spare them a glance as his gaze was focused on the far corner of the Entrance Hall, which led to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Harry!"

Harry groaned as his silent vigil was disturbed but he smiled as he recognized Hermione's voice and turned his head in the direction that her voice came. She tugged on Draco's hand and ran over to him with Draco rolling his eyes the entire way. The two friend-rivals nodded their heads in acknowledgment of each other and Harry's eyebrows rose as Hermione tutted as she fixed his shirts.

"Honestly Harry! You're taking a girl out on a date, you're a lord on the Ruling Nine and you need to make more of an effort in your appearance."

"Hey I'm dressed stylishly in what you said to wear aren't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and with one final tug on his white button up, snapped the collar smooth over his long sleeve shirt. She regarded him with a critical eye and smiled before engulfing him in one of her famous hugs.

"You look perfect Harry and are you sure you don't want Draco and I to tag along with you?"

This time Harry rolled his eyes and speared his best friend with a look as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Hermione humphed again but nodded her head and stepped back to stand underneath Draco's arm. Draco raised an eyebrow but led Hermione away and Harry side stepped when three blonde blurs tried to tackle him.

"Oh phooey."

"And here we thought that we had…"

"…you as we thought you were…"

"…sufficiently distracted by your best friend."

Harry shook with laughter as Ashley, Vanessa and Miley glared at him with their arms crossed underneath their chests and right feet tapping in sync. Harry shook with silent laughter and the three girls stopped talking in conspiratorial whispers.

"Harry who are you waiting for?"

"I'll tell you that when you tell me how to tell the three of you apart."

Miley, Ashley and Vanessa titled their heads to the side and regarded Harry through a somewhat cooler gaze. Harry wondered what he had said to make their usual mischievous and sultry expressions fade but couldn't find a reason.

"As we said on the train…"

"…we never wear the same colours for our…"

"…lingerie but what you're asking for…"

"is something we aren't comfortable…"

"in giving or telling."

Harry nodded his head and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as the triplet's tattoos were glowing with their magic again. He knew that something besides them seeking a new academic experience was the reason they had come to Hogwarts but from their expressions this was something Harry would have to find out delicately. A vision caught his eye and he smiled as Daphne walked across the Entrance Hall to where he stood. She wore a black mini-dress with an intricate purple shawl around her shoulders and upper back. Harry watched transfixed as she walked over to him and the sway of her hips made his smile turn predatory as his inner caveman whooped and hollered as _Harry_ was the one taking this fine young woman out today. Daphne stopped to stand on Harry's free side and Harry extended his hand to make introductions.

"Daphne I'm sure you remember Miley, Vanessa and Ashley from the train ride."

"I do and it's a pleasure to be re-introduced."

The triplets curtsied with small giggles and then left the Entrance Hall. Harry bowed and held out his arm. Daphne giggled, curtsied and took his offered arm in both of her hands. Instead of taking Daphne the usual way to Hogsmeade like the hundreds of other students, Harry led Daphne to the secret passage that led right underneath Honeydukes. The entire way Harry filled her in on how he knew about this and promised to show her the other secret passages on another date.

"And here we are."

Harry hoisted himself up through the secret trapdoor and pulled Daphne up behind him. The two of them sneaked through the basement and made their way into the actual store, which was already jam-packed with students. Harry inclined his head to signal the shop and when Daphne shook her head he nodded towards the door that led outside to the village's streets. With a gloved hand on the small of her back Harry led Daphne out of the shop and out onto the main street of Honeydukes. Daphne hooked her arm through Harry's and buried her hands in his pocket along with his. At the same time they weaved their fingers together and with a soft smile at Harry's inquiring eyes Daphne started walking.

"What do you know of the tunnels Harry?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows at Daphne and chuckled. He nodded his head towards Neville and Susan as the other two seventh years walked past on the other side of the street and his eyes twinkled as he remembered the story of how he obtained the map. As Harry led the way towards the Three Broomsticks he filled Daphne in about the twins, how they obtained the map, the map itself and Daphne immediately asked to see it once he was finished. Harry chuckled at this newfound mischievous streak of hers and led her to a table along the side of the wall. He ordered two butter beers and pulled out the map once they were alone again.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

At the touch of Harry's wand the Marauders Map came to life and Harry smiled as Daphne watched the scrawling text of the original four Marauders flash and wink across the map. His smile widened as Daphne would lean over closer to the map, gasp as she recognized certain little dots and point to areas of Hogwarts previously unknown to her. Harry noticed that the two of them were drawing quite a bit of attention so he cleared the map, dropped a few galleons on the table and cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt your budding mischief in the making but we have quite a few unwanted guests to our dinner for two."

Daphne looked up at Harry and then around the restaurant. When the students and other patrons realized they were caught staring they immediately blushed and went back to whatever it is they were pretending to do. Daphne rose along with Harry, wrapped themselves back up in their cloaks and scarves and left the shop. Harry was worried that the previous intimacy between them would disappear but Daphne once again resumed the embrace they had shared before. The two of them decided that they would window shop for now while the restaurants were full and the two walked down the main street. Students and friends of theirs often stopped and chatted with them for a few moments but both Harry and Daphne politely declined invitations to eat, walk or shop with them and continued on their way. Eventually, the two of them reached the cliff that overlooked the sea below the village and Harry sheltered Daphne from the bustling wind by standing behind her. He had his gloved hands placed on the railing and Daphne pressed back against his chest while in the circle of his arms.

"Forgive me for asking this personal question Daphne but are you seeing anyone?"

Daphne didn't answer right away and Harry feared he had buggered up the entire day but Daphne didn't leave the circle of his arms.

"No and I'm not in any betrothal contracts or marriage contracts either to answer your next question. When my father was sent to Azkaban my family was cut off from the social circles and many of the other Ruling Nine's dinner parties."

Harry kissed the side of Daphne's head in a silent apology for bringing up such a touchy subject and Daphne sighed happily at his actions.

"That's good because I would hate to have to kill the bloke you were seeing or engaged to. You are my beautiful girlfriend but I want to make it official and don't want to jump through any legal hassles if I don't have to."

"Oh really? The Gryffindor Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived and Lord Potter-Black would step down from his high pedestal to enter a contest for my affections? How scandalous!"

Harry laughed at Daphne's mocking tone and breathed in her caramel scent. He knew that Lupin, Tonks, Hogwarts and the media wouldn't initially accept the two of them as a couple but he was done dancing around the edges of their flirty friendship and wanted to continue to seize a piece of happiness for himself.

"I would in a heartbeat milady. Would you enter the limelight with me and all that it entails?"

Daphne spun around in his arms and looked up at him with wild, hopeful eyes. For several long moments the Ice Princess of Slytherin searched deeply into Harry's eyes and looked for any other emotions besides hope, honesty and sincerity. Harry knew what she was doing and held her piercing, violet gaze unflinchingly. After the initial inspection Daphne nodded her head and blushed when Harry's face broke out into a full smile.

"I would love to Harry."

* * *

Once back in Hogwarts at the ending of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry walked Daphne back to the staircase that led to the dungeons and stared intensely down into her purple eyes. After the heartfelt conversations overlooking the sea on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Harry and Daphne had a private dinner at a hole in the wall restaurant and Harry had immensely enjoyed the privacy as Daphne had snuggled into his side in the darkened booth. The owner had come out to serve them once the waitress recognized Harry and the couple had been left alone for their entire dinner. Harry had left a small pouch full of galleons in thanks and as the sun began to set over the ocean he led Daphne back through the secret passage into Hogwarts.

"Thank you for a wonderful day today Daphne and I hope I didn't bugger it up too bad to the point where you won't want to go out again."

Daphne laughed softly and shook her head. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and she kissed his cheek warmly before disappearing down the staircase into the dungeons. Harry stood there with a goofy expression on his face and whistled as he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with his hands clasped on the back of his head. Upon his arrival he noticed all the younger grades crowded around a large, circular table and he peered over their heads to see them playing a game of Exploding Snaps.

"Mind if I play?"

The game stopped at the sound of Harry's voice and many of the younger grades looked at him in awe. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Without a word two first year girls sprang apart and Harry nodded his head in thanks as he sat down between them. In silence Harry was dealt in and the game resumed.

"What were you all talking about before I jumped in?"

No one spoke and Harry realized that none of the younger students were older than third years. That meant that the third years currently playing were first year's back when Harry was a fifth year and all the rest hadn't met Harry in person. To put it simply, everyone was afraid of him as most of the seventh year Gryffindors stuck to the other seventh years or good-naturedly picked on the younger years.

"I promise I don't bite and won't tell on you all if you were talking shite about the teachers. My friends and I did that all the time when I was where all of you are now."

A third year boy looked at Harry and raised his hand. Harry nodded his head and discarded a card before it exploded.

"Is it true that during your third year you beat back three hundred Dementors with a fully strong Patronus charm?"

"There where only a hundred but yes, at the end of my third year I did do that."

A collective gasp went up around the game circle and the other younger years watching but Harry kept calm. If the younger years wanted to get closer together and Harry wanted his idol-like image to lessen than he would have to dispel the rumors. Another second year boy raised his hand and Harry nodded again.

"There's a rumor that you killed a two-hundred-foot-long Basilisk down in a chamber rumored to be called the Chamber of Secrets. Is that true too?"

"Yes, that's true as well but my friend Ron Weasley helped me out as well and my best friend Hermione Granger was the one to figure out that there was a Basilisk in the school."

Over the next two hours Harry played Exploding Snaps with the small crowd of younger years and answered all of their questions. Once the younger students found out that Harry wasn't going to reprimand them or make fun of them, the younger students flooded Harry with all sorts of questions ranging from life here at Hogwarts to his favorite Quidditch team. Harry subtly waved off the prefects that came around to break up the group when it got too loud and the prefects left the group alone once they realized Harry, the Head Boy, had the situation under control. It wasn't until Hermione came down from the girl's dormitory, fresh from a shower and told the group to go to bed as curfew was in five minutes. She blushed when she realized Harry was at the center of the group and raised her eyebrows in a silent inquiry.

"Sorry my new friends but it would appear that Hermione wants to break up our fun and she is a massive stickler for the rules. However, did you know that she's been caught out past curfew and flew around the castle late at night on a hippogriff a few years ago?"

The younger students gasped and looked at Hermione in shock as she had the reputation as the perfect student, rule follower Head Girl. Hermione's eyes and expression promised Harry death at the earliest opportunity but Harry waved his hand and the cards from the game exploded in a large, colorful explosion.

"I'm sure Harry has entertained the lot of you very well this evening but it's now past curfew and you all have homework to do over the weekend. Off to bed all of you."

The younger students trooped off to bed with cheerful goodbyes to Harry and skirted around Hermione as they saw sparks fly out of her eyes. A few of the more daring ones sniggered but Harry shook his head and pointed at the stairs. Once the Common Room cleared out Hermione put her hands on her hips and turned the full power of her glare on Harry.

"Harry James Potter what in Merlin's magic are you up to? There is no need to encourage the lot of them to act and behave like they did tonight. Also, why did you have to tell them that story about me? I don't need you to undermine my authority here."

"Got to live a little there Hermione. They all might think you're a walking library if they can't humanize you ya know."

"Shut it Harry."

Harry stood up, walked around the table and hugged Hermione goodnight. She didn't hesitate to wrap her own arms around him and they walked over to the fireplace. There was a small stampede for a group of third year girls to try and rush back up the stairs but Hermione waved her wand and activated the stairs turned into a slide. Harry hid a smile behind his hand at their expressions and Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.

"I thought I told you girls to go to bed. Scat before I take off points or Harry takes you out on a detention."

The girls scampered back up the stairs and Hermione wished Harry a goodnight. Before she disappeared around the bend of the stairs she stopped and asked Harry how his date went with Daphne. Harry's answer was to let a slow, dreamy smile cross his face and shake his head. Hermione huffed but Harry rolled his eyes and told her he'd tell her tomorrow.


	5. The Nature of Public Gossip

Harry woke up the next morning and a feeling of uneasiness overcame him as he got dressed by himself in his empty dorm room. Neville, Dean and Ron were suspiciously absent and while this was not too uncommon, rarely did the boys ever leave their dorm room without each other in the morning. Harry shook the odd sentimentality off and walked down the spiral staircase to the Common Room and talked with a few of the younger students he had played Exploding Snaps with the night before as he headed out into the hallways via the Fat Lady's portrait. As he headed for the Great Hall for breakfast other students gave him weird looks and whispered behind their hands. While not uncommon, Harry wondered why the students would treat him like they had after he first told the magical world that Voldemort had returned in a press conference with Sirius. The looks and whispers increased the closer he got to the Great Hall and by the time Harry sat down beside the Neville and Dean Thomas he heard snippets of conversations like the other students were quoting the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning Harry."

"Morning you two. Enjoy your day yesterday?"

The two other boys grinned and nodded their heads. For the next five minutes the three of them talked business about different aspects of Hogsmeade and Harry smiled as Hedwig settled down on his shoulder. She nipped him on the ear, stole some sausage and held out her leg that held three or four envelopes. Harry perused them and chatted idly with Hedwig as the content of the envelopes were pretty standard every day affair sort of things. Gringotts had sent a notice to inform him that next week was the reading of the Potter and Black family wills, Remus and Tonks were coming up to Hogwarts later today to talk over some pressing issues and Daphne's best friend Tracey had sent him a short letter to let him know that she was pleased with how his date with Daphne went yesterday. A cough and rustle of papers drew Harry's attention back to the Neville and Dean Thomas. One of them slid the _Daily Prophet_ over to him and Harry's eyes narrowed as he caught the headline.

* * *

"**Boy Who Lived Forgetting About the War?"**

_Balathier Thanos_

_Lord Potter-Black has come of age in the magical world a few months ago and it is a well-known fact that Abbotsford has been a secret political camp with the collaboration of the young, double head of House and his late godfather, the former Lord Sirius Black. Secret, hush-hush meetings were held and at his seventeenth birthday the Boy Who Lived spoke lightly of politics but never went into any detail of what his plans were for the Wizengamot and his ascension to his rightful place among the Ruling Nine (for the other three heirs and heiresses possible ascensions to the Ruling Nine turn to page 11)._

_The magical world might think that given the magnitude and seriousness of how much political clout the young lord will possibly hold that he would be busy studying politics and burning the midnight oil with his nose in a book but this is not the case. Lord Potter-Black was seen gallivanting around Hogsmeade last weekend with another lord of the Ruling Nine's sister Daphne Greengrass. While no one could get close to the young, budding couple due to privacy charms and other minor wards, sources say that the two were "closer than close" and "very cozy with each other"._

_Is this the possible future for two of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses? Will the young Lord Potter-Black tackle the mountains of politics headed his way with the same carefree attitude as he displayed over the weekend? Rest assured, many people will be watching the Lord Potter-Black's comings and goings very closely as the date of his ascension looms ever closer._

* * *

Harry shook his head with a rueful smile and dropped the paper onto the table beside him. He became aware of a multitude of eyes upon him, not just from his House table but also from all around the Great Hall. Neville and Dean Thomas looked at him with raised eyebrows but when Harry shook his head the two of them nodded in confidence and left to go to their first morning class. A quick glance over at Daphne made Harry wince as he could see her struggling to maintain her Ice Princess façade and he resolved to talk to her at the soonest opportunity. Loud footsteps echoed behind Harry and Ron towered over him with his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in his hand.

"Harry what is the meaning of this? None of this rubbish is true eh? Even if it is I'm sure Madame Pompfrey can knock whatever potions or spells the Slytherin-"

Before Harry could retort for Ron once again putting his foot in his mouth, the tall, lanky red head bent over double and vomited all over his own robes. Ron's face had turned an interesting shade of green and sweat was pouring off his face. Harry recognized all these signs as Ron having being hit with a Skivving snack box and shook his head when the American triplets, Vanessa, Ashley and Miley skipped around Ron to stand next to Harry. Two of them grabbed Harry's hands, pulled him up and the other one pushed Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Come Harry, we must get you-"

"away from all these ignorant-"

"-nosy people."

Harry chuckled and allowed himself to be propelled quite rapidly down the hall towards his Transfiguration class.


	6. Duels Are For Learning & Frustrations

_**A/N: Cain Pettigrew and Susan Bone's names will be listed as they are in this chapter for the entire story and I have a reason for doing so. All unknown spell name are the Latin translation of the English word. **_

* * *

Harry walked with the American triplets down the corridor and smiled at them when the four of them stopped in a junction in the hallway. Vanessa, Miley and Ashley had performed a huge favor in getting Harry out of the Great Hall without too much damage done and dealing with Ronald Weasley initially. Harry smiled down at the triplets and shook his head.

"I don't know how you three do what you do but thank you. I'm not used to owing people favors nowadays but I guess I owe you three one. Have fun in your morning classes and goodbye until we meet up again."

"Don't worry dear Harry."

"Everything will turn-"

"out alright-"

"in the end."

"Toodles."

The three girls waved and turned as one on their heels before walking away. Harry shook his head and thought the three of them could give Fred and George a run for their money in many ways if the three girls felt inclined to. Instead of dwelling on that particular line of thought, Harry walked into his Transfiguration class and took his normal table that he and Daphne had been working at all year so far. He ignored the probing glances and hushed whispers of his fellow classmates as best as he could and Harry smiled when Daphne quietly got ready for class beside him.

"…traitor to her house. And with Gryffindor's Golden Boy no less!"

Harry's patience had been tested much so far this morning and he had left the Great Hall before any hurtful insinuations had been made against Daphne so he was wholly unprepared for that last remark. He went to turn and address the other student when Daphne grabbed his arm just above his elbow. When Harry looked at her, Daphne shook her head and nodded towards the classroom door. Harry followed Daphne's gaze and saw a furious looking McGonagall standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Mr. Timsworth you have cost your House ten points for your insult to Ms. Greengrass while in my classroom and even worse she is a member of your own House."

The classroom fell silent at Professor McGonagall's sharp rebuke and the tartan wearing Transfiguration Mistress swept into her classroom. Harry's respect for his Head of House grew that much more and a silent sigh left him as he now knew that this class would be gossip-free for the next hour.

"Let Mr. Timsworth's punishment be an example to the rest of you. I will not tolerate ill gossip in my classroom as will none of the other professor's here at Hogwarts. Now, in continuation from our lesson yesterday…"

Harry smiled as Professor McGonagall seamlessly switched from her duty as Deputy Headmistress into professor mode and he winked at Daphne. Daphne had also visibly relaxed with Professor McGonagall's words and the both of them continued work on their objective, which was to transfigure a small pile of rubble into a medium sized wall.

* * *

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass a moment please."

Harry nodded as he continued to finish packing up at the end of the class and saw Daphne stiffen beside him out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance up at Professor McGonagall showed the Transfiguration Mistress busy preparing for her next class so Harry squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile when Daphne looked at him. Daphne smiled in thanks and Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. The two of them walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk and she looked up from her notes with a small smile.

"You can relax Ms. Greengrass as I am not going to rebuke you. Instead, I wanted to congratulate you on landing such a fine catch in Mr. Potter and I am happy that the both of you are looking past the ridiculous inter-House rivalries. If any of you receive further negative comments like Mr. Timsworth displayed during class today please notify me right away and I will see to it that the perpetrators are dealt with. That is all and have a good day."

Harry smiled at his Head of House in thanks and extended an arm for a blushing Daphne to exit the classroom ahead of him.

"And Ms. Greengrass?"

Harry turned halfway around to face his head of House along with Daphne. Professor McGonagall had a serious expression on her face that brooked no room for argument and her hands were on her hips.

"Yes professor?"

Harry watched as Daphne continued to struggle maintaining her Ice Princess demeanor and not let anyone get past her emotional armor.

"I cannot and will not speak for James or Lily Potter but this is their only child that you are going out with and I want you to remember all that this entails. I have watched Harry since infancy and although I know I cannot consider myself a grandmother-like figure I will pass on to you my warning. Is that clear?"

Harry looked confused as Daphne's blank, neutral expression changed a little into a mixture of understanding and relief but he would ask her about it later.

"I understand professor. Thank you."

Daphne walked out ahead of Harry and Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as it became obvious that Daphne had already done so. As soon as the two of them were out of the classroom and walking towards their next classes Harry poked Daphne in the side.

"This is quite a treat. It's not often I get to see the self-named Ice Princess of Slytherin blush like a normal school girl."

Daphne scowled at him and swatted his arm. Harry laughed and the two rounded the corner into another corridor.

"I'm glad that cute expression of yours will be with me always. I'll get Colin to develop the picture and the photograph will sit on my bedside table for the rest of the school year."

Daphne looked mortified and grabbed Harry's arm tightly in her hands. She stepped closer to him and Harry would've thought that Daphne was going to kiss him if he didn't notice the fire in her purple eyes.

"How did you get a photograph of that expression Harry?"

Harry smiled teasingly at her and adjusted his glasses. He gently pried Daphne's death grip off his arm and linked their fingers together. Some of the fire left Daphne's eyes at Harry's gesture and Harry sighed in relief on the inside.

"Fred and George test some of their newer inventions on me and one year ago I was the official guinea pig to a delightful modification performed on my glasses. My glasses can take a picture of anything I see and all I have to do is touch this little button on the rim of my glasses like so."

Harry slowly reached up and pressed the mentioned button. Daphne's expression turned murderous and Harry thought he might have taken the teasing one step too far but Daphne took a step back with a shake of her head.

"When I get my hands on those two…"

Relief flooded through Harry and he smiled when Daphne kissed his cheek before striding down an adjacent hallway to her next class. He feared for the Weasley Twin's and decided a fair warning might be in order to help save themselves a little from his embarrassed girlfriend. He stepped into his Charms class and was once again met with a silence normally found in a tomb. He rolled his eyes and took his usual seat in the middle of the classroom. A few minutes later Professor Flitwick wobbled into his classroom and took attendance. Harry dozed and daydreamed a little until the Charms Master called out his name.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Here Professor."

A few snickers and mutters could be heard and Harry clenched the muscles in his jaw so not to utter any oaths at them. He saw Hermione look at him with a worrying expression on her face and he deliberately smoothed over his facial expressions so not to cause her any worry. Professor Flitwick coughed and stomped his foot on the tiny mountain of books he stood on.

"Is there anything humorous any of you find about Mr. Potter's name?"

The class quieted down at the midget Charms Master's question and a cool fire could be found in Professor Flitwick's eyes. Professor Flitwick's gaze slowly traveled across the room and seemed to pierce every individual student.

"If any of the disturbances are about the article published in the _Daily Prophet_ this morning then shame on all of you and if any of you continue to cause similar disturbances I will not hesitate to dock points. Mr. Potter has decided to look past the foolish inter-House prejudices and I would like to think that all of you, as his fellow peers would endeavor to do the same."

Harry dipped his head in respect to Professor Flitwick and the class continued into the planned lesson that day.

* * *

The rumors of Professor Flitwick and McGonagall's sharp rebukes about the gossip between Harry and Daphne's relationship spread like wildfire throughout the school and Harry shook his head as he headed for his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Students could be found whispering behind their hands in corners of the corridors and the professor's did little to quell it. Why should they? If someone of importance makes talking about a certain topic of discussion almost taboo then students will only talk about it more because of that.

"…doesn't even seem afraid that he might…"

"…and it's like he's saying that it's okay to have romantic relationships between the Houses!"

"…stirring up trouble and going against tradition."

Harry's dark amusement only grew at the snatches of the whispers he caught as he entered Professor Kenpachi's classroom. This time he was a little early so he didn't have to suffer through all the stares and took his spot leaning against the wall. Susan Bones and Neville entered first but were too caught up in a discussion to pay Harry any mind. Hermione and Draco entered and both acknowledged him as they made their way over. Ron entered by himself and stood by Harry but didn't acknowledge him or say anything. Harry nodded at Ron, grateful for his friend's support but wondered if it was for the right reason. Cain Pettigrew and the Carrow twins entered just as the bell rang and Professor Kenpachi glided in right behind them.

"Since this is a rare, single period class we do not have the luxury of time we normally do."

Harry grinned as he saw many students roll their eyes. Professor Kenpachi hated idle chitchat in his class or minutes spent in any other fashion than discussing or practicing the aspects of the Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Our lesson today will be brief but intense as the Headmaster and Headmistress have agreed to let us have a dueling session today. Take your positions up along the wall and have your wands out."

Quiet murmurs rippled through the students and Harry himself was surprised. He had dueled before as being a lord of the Ruling Nine demanded it. He stood by Draco and Neville as he waited for Professor Kenpachi to continue. The dueling pit appeared with a flick of Professor Kenpachi's wand, containment runes lined the edge of the pit. The runes would stop any spells, hexes or curses from leaving the pit and potentially hitting the bystanders.

"Attention here please."

Harry watched as Professor Kenpachi glided into the middle of the dueling pit and wave his wand at the board that had the classes rank on it. The board wiped clean and two columns appeared with names written on either side of the word "versus". Harry naturally looked for his name first and he smirked as Cain Pettigrew was to be his opponent. There were the general murmurs of excitement and disappointment as every student noticed who there opponent would be. Harry found himself excited to view a few of the matches, most notably Draco vs. Neville, Hermione vs. Daphne and the Patil twins who were to versus each other. He had always wondered who would be the better fighter as the two girls always fought together rather than against. Ron groaned beside him and Harry shook his head with a little grin as he noticed that the tall red head's opponent was to be Susan Bones. That particular fight would be over rather quickly and painfully, potentially for Ron.

"Markus Carrow and Luna Lovegood may now enter on opposite ends of the pit."

Harry tilted his head to the side as he predicted who he thought would win and wondered how he had missed this duel after his first glance of the dueling board. The top ten duelists on the ranking board, after Harry and Cain Pettigrew, were easily interchangeable as three or less points between them divided the duelists. Harry and Cain Pettigrew were ahead of the third place duelist by five points but Harry held onto the number one spot by only one point.

"Bow. Begin."

* * *

The duel between Markus Carrow and Luna ended abruptly when Luna neatly shielded against Markus Carrow's stunner and reflected his own spell right back at him. The Carrow twin didn't even have time to do anything except crumple to the floor as Luna had cast her shield in her dreamy like way. Where Markus had been slinging one powerful spell after another while moving from side to side Luna had approached the duel in her dreamy way by almost dancing. Every one of her actions was deceptively lazy in her movements and Harry almost wondered if the girl had taken the duel seriously but then realized that Luna wouldn't be Luna if she had approached the duel any other way.

"Winner is Luna Lovegood. Passable."

Luna remained unfazed by Professor Kenpachi's statement and stepped out of the pit. Professor Kenpachi revived Markus Carrow and the boy stumbled a little as he exited the pit. Markus Carrow's name was erased from the board and Luna's next challenger remained unnamed for the moment.

"Hermione Granger versus Daphne Greengrass. Both of you may now enter on the opposite ends of the pit."

Both of Harry's favorite girls circled towards their respective ends of the pit and coolly stepped down into it. They bowed at Professor Kenpachi's command and attacked at the same time. Hermione cast a jinx and Harry recognized the wand movements as the Jelly Legs Jinx. Daphne had cast at the same time and Harry waited to see what she had cast.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Daphne sidestepped Hermione's spell and Hermione shielded. Harry grinned and nudged Draco. He nodded to Daphne and Draco shook his head as he nodded towards Hermione. Both young lord's nodded at the same time and Harry returned his full attention back to the duel at hand. The girls were seamlessly casting an assortment of spells and Harry raised his eyebrows when Daphne shielded against Hermione's two rapid cast spells, sent a lesser verbal spell and then cast a silent stunner. Hermione had obviously anticipated two spells but dodged a fraction of a second too late as Daphne's silent stunner caught her off-guard. Daphne's stunner hit Hermione just on the inside of her shoulder and Hogwart's resident bookworm fell unconscious.

"Winner is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry grasped Daphne's hand for a moment as she passed and Daphne squeezed back briefly in return. Hermione walked out of the dueling pit on her own power and Professor Kenpachi chose not to comment when she leaned against Draco.

"Susan Bones versus Ronald Weasley. Both of you may now enter on opposite ends of the pit."

Susan walked confidently to her end of the pit and Ronald shuffled to his. He looked white as a sheet but Harry knew that Ron's pride wouldn't let him fall without a fight. After Professor Kenpachi had them bow and started the duel neither duelist moved a muscle. Harry knew that Ron was relying on his defensive strengths and that Susan wanted to give Ron a fighting chance. At the ever-increasing intensity of Professor Kenpachi's gaze Susan sprang into action and fired off three spells one right after another. Ron dove to dodge the first two and his shield barely held up against the third but he struggled to his feet. Ron fired off a powerful stunner but Susan dodged and caught Ron with the same combo as before. Ron fell to the ground with a groan and Professor Kenpachi entered the pit.

"Winner is Susan Bones. Susan Bones I hope you will not hesitate like you did with Ronald Weasley in a real fight. Treat every duel like it's a matter of life and death."

Susan nodded before stepping out of the pit and Harry knew that the next time the Lady Bones dueled there would be no mercy. Ron stumbled to his former spot along the wall and leaned against it heavily.

"Draco Malfoy versus Neville Longbottom. Both of you may now enter on opposite ends of the pit."

Harry took Hermione from Draco and let her lean into him as Draco walked to his end of the pit. Draco and Neville met at the middle and bowed the formal bow between lords. Professor Kenpachi didn't comment and stepped back.

"Begin."

There was an explosion and blinding flash of light from the dueling pit. Harry shielded Daphne and Hermione both by pressing them into the wall and standing over them with his back to the dueling pit. When the rumble died down and the blinding spots cleared from Harry's hazy vision he stood up. Draco and Neville were circling each other and either one of them would occasionally send out a minor hex or spell, probing each other's defenses. Hermione and Daphne stood up, Hermione gripping Harry's arm tightly but Harry knew this was only because Draco was fighting. Neville moved his wand in a peculiar fashion and the air in front of his wand rippled. Harry realized that Neville had cast the Hot Air Charm and Draco countered by freezing the air being blown at him. The air solidified into an interestingly shaped block of ice and the ice block exploded.

"_Inflatus!"_

Both young lord heirs-apparent's cast the blasting hex at the same time and Harry watched in interest as both of them defended differently. Draco chose to vanish the ice hurled at him with two sweeps of his wand while Neville shielded and the ice bits dropped at his feet. At the same time Neville and Draco hurled as many spells as they could at each other and both of them received minor wounds from near misses. Draco steadied himself and Harry narrowed his eyes as he knew what his friend was about to do.

"Serpensortia!"

A large, coiling serpent burst out of the end of Draco's wand and Draco had steadied himself as he needed to stabilize his magic to cast such a powerful serpent. Snakes and serpents were a specialty of Draco's as he could fight alongside his summoned familiar or control up to three minor serpents or snakes instead. The hissing serpent advanced on Neville and gasps could be heard from the walls were the other students stood. Neville remained unfazed, a small smirk on his face as if he wanted Draco to summon a serpent and he closed his eyes. When Neville opened his eyes he pointed his wand at a large group of the ice laying at his feet and flicked his wrist. The serpent lunged for Neville but at the last moment the snake recoiled as it's snout bashed into a glowing red shield with a golden lion in the middle. The Gryffindor's cheered and Harry nodded his head. Neville had also transfigured an array of exotic looking plants but the only one Harry recognized was the medium sized Devil's Snare in the middle.

"Impressive Longbottom. You've played to your strengths and shown your ace. Now it's my turn."

Draco dodged one of the plants that had spat something vile looking at him and waved his wand at the remaining ice particles at Neville's feet. Mythical blue flames shot up and burned the plants. Neville's brow furrowed in concentration at this and Draco's familiar advanced on the trapped Gryffindor again. The Devil's Snare battled with the serpent for a moment but the serpent lost as the vines of the Devil's Snare proved too strong and strangled the serpent. Neville hurled his shield at Draco with an added banishing hex and put out the fire with a minor water spell. All this happened within two minutes and when Harry blinked he saw Draco knocked out cold on his back as Neville's shield had broken through Draco's defenses to hit him in the head.

"Winner is Neville Longbottom. Fair."

Harry restrained Hermione from rushing into the dueling pit to coddle Draco and he squeezed Neville's shoulder when the other heir-apparent passed by. Neville smiled at him before subjecting himself to being fussed over by Susan Bones and a few other girls. Draco walked calmly back to his spot and Hermione launched herself into his arms. Harry rolled his eyes, thankful that it wasn't him that was being squeezed to death right now and instead focused his attentions back onto the duels. The Patil sister's were dueling and appeared to be mirror images of each other. When one cast an offensive the other defended like she had predicted what her twin was going to do. Padma eventually tripped her sister up with an onslaught of different powered minor spells and Professor Kenpachi ceded the match with a nod of his head.

"Harry Potter versus Cain Pettigrew. Both duelists may now enter the pit."

Harry pushed off the wall and smiled slightly at Daphne's expression. She was worried, that much he knew but she had confidence in him as well. Hermione squeezed his arm and Draco nodded his head. Harry took a deep breath and walked to the end of the pit where Cain Pettigrew wasn't. He felt the familiar tingle of magical energy as he passed through the wards and kept his wand at the ready by his side. Cain Pettigrew's eagerness for the duel showed as his aura flowed out around him in little wisps from his magical core. Harry matched it but was too focused on the impending duel to notice the whispers outside the dueling pit.

"Begin."

_"Stupefy!"_

Harry called out his stunning spell just as Cain Pettigrew cast his own and the spells collided in the distance between them. A blinding flash of red light bathed the arena in a blood red glow and Harry advanced through the magical haze, intent on finishing Cain Pettigrew where he stood. The Slytherin duelist had the same idea apparently and their wands were at each other's throats as both of them made the wand movements for the slashing hex. Harry knocked Cain Pettigrew's wand arm to the side just enough that the hex gouged the stone floor of the dueling pit instead and Harry's slashing hex was blocked by a hastily cast shielding charm. Both young men spun away from each other and Harry tried to trip Cain Pettigrew with a Jelly Legs Jinx. When Cain Pettigrew sidestepped the hex Harry cast a rapid-fire array of hexes, jinxes and spells. Cain Pettigrew dodged some, shielded against a few and struggled to resist against those that slipped past his guard. He counterattacked whenever he could and forced Harry to do the same.

"Reducto!"

Harry cast his spell at the dueling arena's floor and although the floor didn't break apart a magical flash of light blinded Cain Pettigrew for a moment. Harry capitalized on this and concentrated a portion of his magic.

"Avis!"

Hawks screeched as five of them flew out of the tip of Harry's wand and Harry set them on Cain Pettigrew. After the first three attacked him Cain Pettigrew did the exact opposite of what Harry wanted him to do and shielded himself. Harry growled in annoyance but conceded that Cain Pettigrew was a much more collected opponent than he had anticipated and watched as Cain Pettigrew blasted apart his last spell. Before Harry could even think to attack Cain shattered his shield into razor sharp pieces of glass and directed the pieces at Harry. Instinct had Harry fall flat onto his back and shield at his feet so the glass flew right over him. He rolled to his side when Cain Pettigrew tried to use a hurling hex on him. The Slytherin let up for a moment and Harry jumped to his feet but was already too late.

"Exxusum!"

Cain Pettigrew burst into flame and his magical aura added fuel to the fire. Harry had never heard of this spell and didn't know how to defend against it. He reacted on instinct again and protected himself with the most powerful shielding charm he knew. The flames started to melt his shield slowly, the process made quicker when Cain Pettigrew channeled the fire out of his hands into a solidified, molten beam of fire. On a desperate hunch Harry closed his eyes in concentration, dropped his shield and rolled to the right. He exhaled and tapped the floor with the tip of his wand.

"Congelo!"

Harry knew that water could put out fires but he wanted to attack instead and chose the Freezing Charm he had learned in Charms class. He concentrated as he poured out as much of his magic as he could into the charm and prayed that his hunch would be correct. The air inside the dueling pit chilled instantly and ice spread out in all directions starting from Cain Pettigrew. The other duelist's exact pose froze and the fire being hurled at Harry solidified into a beautiful representation of the flame turned ice. Harry panted as maintaining the charm was taxing him heavily and with a shout he released the charm. Harry slumped forward but focused on staying conscious and watched as Cain Pettigrew dropped to his knees from what Harry imagined would be his body's reaction to a sudden, drastic change in core temperature.

"Stupefy."

Harry struggled to point his wand at the blurry form of Cain Pettigrew but smiled grimly when the Slytherin fell to the floor unconscious. Black spots filled Harry's vision and he could feel himself sweating profusely. Professor Kenpachi glided between the two duelists and Harry thought he could detect the smallest of smiles tugging at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's lips.

"Winner is Harry Potter. A very dramatic and theatrical match. You take many risks Mr. Potter and I shudder to think what would happen if your bets and hunches didn't pay off."

Harry grinned despite of himself and nodded. Sirius had passed on his tendency to take risks and Harry embraced the philosophy "no rewards without any risks" wholeheartedly. Professor Kenpachi revived Cain Pettigrew and cast two quick cleansing charms on both young men to rid them of the odors and grime that came with dueling before calling for someone to help each boy out of the pit. Ron, Neville and Draco ran into the pit and helped Harry to his feet while the Carrow Twins helped Cain Pettigrew up. The dark look in Cain Pettigrew's eyes startled Harry for a moment but he would have to reflect on the expression later as Professor Kenpachi told Harry and Cain Pettigrew to head up to the infirmary. Professor Kenpachi knelt and tapped his wand in the middle of the dueling pit to deactivate the runes.

"C'mon mate. I'm sure Madame Pompfrey can't wait to hear your latest reason for popping into the infirmary. Blimey, you guys were sure going at it and you made a lot of people very rich and very poor with that duel."

Harry grinned weakly at Ron and groaned when Ron and Neville started walking. Draco, at a nod from Harry left to escort a worried Hermione and Daphne to their next classes. Before she left Daphne hurried over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Congratulations on a impressive victory Harry. I'll be up to the infirmary as soon as I can."

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes at Neville's wink. Ron grunted but at a glare from Neville didn't say anything and the two of them helped Harry to the infirmary with one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Cast a notice-me-not charm would you Neville? I don't need to give any more reason to fuel the rumor mill today than I already have."

Neville nodded and cast the charm. The trio of Gryffindor's trudged slowly up to the infirmary as Harry's body screamed in protest to the movement, having being magically drained. Neville nudged him and Harry grunted.

"What do you think Cain Pettigrew cast? I mean the fire that he shot at you wasn't normal fire but it wasn't Fiendfyre as Professor Kenpachi would have called the duel right then and there."

Harry was wondering this as well and shook his head slowly.

"I have no idea either Neville. There has to be a book in the library that can explain it and I'm sure Professor Kenpachi knows. Like you said, if he had thought the fire dangerous then he would have stopped the duel."

Ron pushed open the infirmary doors and Madame Pompfrey bustled over, straight business as usual. She tutted and pointed to an already prepared bed. Harry grinned and groaned when he lowered his body onto the bed. Neville and Ron stood on either side of the bed until Madame Pompfrey shooed them away and she whisked the curtains shut around Harry's hospital bed.

"Strip down to your underwear Mr. Potter. I want to do a full scan because if you're anything like Mr. Pettigrew then Merlin help me I'll shout Professor Kenpachi's ears off. Honestly, what was he thinking letting a bunch of hormonal, adrenaline filled teenagers going at it in mock, almost full on duels? The nerve and cheek of some of these people!"


	7. Just A Little Time For You And Me

Daphne pushed the bedside curtains to Harry's infirmary bed aside and watched as her boyfriend slept off his magical exhaustion. Overall, Harry's injuries were minor, only suffering minor burns from Cain Pettigrew's mysterious fire spell, a few scrapes and bruises and Harry's most serious injury was magical exhaustion.

"I'm sure there is a flattering one-liner I could say about you watching over me as I sleep but I can't think of one. Do forgive me."

Daphne laughed and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes with her fingers. She bent over Harry's chest and kissed his forehead. The smile that spread across Harry's face when he woke soothed most of Daphne's fears and she sat down on the side of his bed. Harry reached over with one hand and took her hand in his. Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win against Cain Pettigrew and Tracy wants to thank you as well because she's twenty galleons richer. Millicent Bulstrode bet against you and Tracy took her up on it."

Harry chuckled and sighed. Daphne wondered why he didn't open his eyes and wished that he would. With her free hand she traced his strong jaw and then up to his high cheekbones.

"Open your eyes for me Harry. I want to be spellbound for a while."

"In a little while. You won't recognize my eyes if I open them now."

Daphne's eyebrows wrinkled at Harry's words and she cupped one of Harry's cheeks in her hand. His eyes were his most prominent feature and she wasn't joking when she said she wanted to be spellbound. Harry's emerald eyes could be referenced to a lot of different things but Daphne liked to think of them as the sea. If she stared into Harry's eyes long enough she swore she could see his irises darken or grow brighter and the green of his eyes seemed to always be in constant motion.

"Nothing you do can scare me Harry as my trust and faith in you is absolute. Show me please."

Daphne never relinquished her hold on Harry's hand or his cheek and focused on making herself as relaxed and unthreatening as possible. She would've lain down next to Harry and cuddled into his side but they were in a public place and Daphne knew Harry would freak out. It was one of the first things Daphne learned about Harry and all he had said when she asked was "…my childhood was very different than yours."

Daphne wondered of course but Draco wasn't even aware of this quirk of Harry's and didn't seem to think much of it. Also, with the rampant rumors and gossip firestorm about Daphne's serious relationship with 'the Harry Potter', Daphne didn't want to cause any more trouble for her popular boyfriend.

"My eyes right now are a little unsettling Lady Daphne Greengrass. I implore you to stop requesting to see my eyes and would like to move onto another topic of discussion."

Harry's formal tone and answer shocked Daphne and she recoiled like she had been physically slapped. Daphne recovered and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Okay Harry. Okay."

Harry relaxed under Daphne's touch and once again breathed easier. Whatever Harry felt was wrong with his eyes was a serious offense to him and Daphne knew she had pushed enough today.

"When is Madame Pompfrey going to release you to go back to your classes?"

"I imagine when the problem with my eyes clears up. The potion is working as fast as it can Daphne and then I have to meet with the Headmaster."

Daphne bit down on her tongue to not make a quip about Harry's eyes again and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She knew that Harry really didn't want to keep secrets from her but he just had to get everything straightened out in his head first.

"He appears to be wanting to talk to you something fierce. Do you have any idea why?"

"I haven't spoken to him since the morning after Sirius died. Whenever he would write me a letter Ickle would deal with it and I imagine since I'm on his turf he wants to back me into a corner only he can help me out of."

Daphne frowned and wondered how Harry could be so calm about this. He was willingly going into a snake's den so to speak and had no idea how the Headmaster would come at him. To Daphne this made no sense and she had half a mind to call Harry a fool.

"This is madness. No one would go into a meeting on foreign ground with an old man hailed to be as great as the Dark Lord himself."

"Madness? No, this is my life and the snake charmers name is Voldemort."

Daphne controlled her reaction to a flinch and glared at Harry but the effect was lost as Harry's eyes were still closed.

"Voldemort may be a powerful dark wizard but he is not at all, all powerful or a mythical being of darkness incarnate. His real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle and he is a half-blood like me. His mother used a love potion to ensnare his father and Tom learned magic here at Hogwarts. When he graduated and felt he had learned all there is to know about magic, then did he twist his muggle name into the dark moniker it is today."

The urge to crawl into Harry's arms again welled up in Daphne as he coolly dispelled part of the myth that surrounded the Dark Lord. When Daphne left she would have to research all of what Harry had just told her and come to her own conclusions. If anyone else besides Harry or Dumbledore told her all this then Daphne would dismiss it with barely a wave of her hand but these two men were experts on all things Dark Lord.

"I'm afraid that your visiting hour with Mr. Potter have come to a close Ms. Greengrass. Please leave the infirmary."

Daphne glanced over her shoulder and saw Madame Pompfrey standing in between the bedside curtains. Daphne nodded and smiled when Harry squeezed her hand. Daphne stood, brushed Harry's cheek one more time with the back of her hand and kissed his scar. Harry held onto her hand until he couldn't anymore and Daphne blew him a kiss as she left even though he couldn't see it.

* * *

Harry stood up from sitting on the infirmary bed and opened his eyes. He smiled as he could feel his power flowing through him again and his wand hummed when he picked it up off the bedside table. He fixed his robes, pushed aside the bedside curtains and walked out of the infirmary. Harry smiled as he noted the reactions of the other students as he passed them by in the corridors and he stopped when he stood in front of the stone gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore's office.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry rode the stairs up to the top. The door swung inwards of its own accord and Harry's amusement was spiked as he noticed who was in the room. Dumbledore sat in his customary chair behind his desk, Professor's Kenpachi and McGonagall flanked the Headmaster and Remus and Tonk's sat on a small couch off to the right.

"Glad to see you up and about Harry and I hear that your duel with Mr. Cain Pettigrew was nothing short of spectacular."

Harry closed the door behind him and nodded in thanks to the Headmaster's praise. Harry knew why everyone was here except for Professor Kenpachi and the curiosity as to why his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was here was eating at him.

"Well Harry you have definitely shocked the school from top to bottom with your recent actions. Care to explain?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind his half moon spectacles and Harry knew there was more to this meeting than just why he chose Daphne as his girlfriend. Remus and Tonks nodded their heads and Harry could see that they felt betrayed by him for not mentioning his feelings sooner.

"Harry as much as we respect you and know how mature of a young man you are we think this recent slew of actions are going to have uncontrollable repercussions on your life and not just here at Hogwarts."

Harry fought to keep calm as Remus's explanation of his presence here in Dumbledore's office enraged him and Daphne's face floated in front of his minds eye. This calmed him down and he knew where Remus was coming from. Every decision Harry made or didn't make reflected the viewpoints of both the Potter and Black Houses. Remus was also coming from the direction of the other Ruling Nine's slight manipulations towards the heir-apparents, most notably Harry himself. A transition of power was coming with the possible ascensions of Harry, Neville and Susan Bones and each ruling family wanted more. Sirius had always dealt with the politics between the families so Harry could continue to grow and learn but now Harry had to engage in the politics himself.

"I understand your points Remus and Tonks but I've already discussed this matter with you and Sirius has with several of the other ruling families as well. My decision to potentially, officially by the procedures of the Ruling Nine's families, court the Lady Daphne Greengrass is my own and where you see repercussions I see gain."

The room was silent after Harry's response and Harry saw Dumbledore full out smiling now. The Headmaster must have orchestrated this whole meeting as Harry could have had this entire conversation with Remus and Tonks in private. This insight floored Harry and he strengthened his defenses as he knew Dumbledore would question him as soon as Remus and Tonks left. The Headmaster leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Remus, Nymphadora, I believe the issue you wanted to discuss has been addressed so if there is nothing more…"

Remus and Tonks left, the latter throwing Dumbledore a scowl and Dumbledore turned his gaze on Harry.

"Quite impressive Harry. You reason with the best of them and I confess that I am rather curious about your plans as well. Care to indulge an old man?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Dumbledore may be trying to appear like the grandfather Harry never had but Harry could see the old man's thirst for knowledge as well. So far Harry had managed not to back himself into a corner and he could see the ending of this meeting not too far off.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I cannot as my plans have no clout yet and I must play my cards close to my chest. Timing is everything and these plans are years in the making."

For the briefest of seconds Harry saw shock on the Headmaster's face and then the familiar wizened old smile and twinkling eyes were back. Dumbledore nodded his head and the door to the Headmaster's office swung open. Harry smiled one final time and left the circular room. He needed a place to think about everything and digest it all. Ten minutes later he stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, his Firebolt in hand and no one else was around. He kicked off and soared into the air. For fifteen blissfully silent minutes Harry flew around the pitch and let his mind empty.

_"Harry look down into the stands and repeat my wand movements."_

Hermione's voice inside Harry's head almost made Harry fall off his broom but he did look down into the stands and shook his head. Hermione sat primly and began to wave her wand. Harry retrieved his wand from his robes and repeated after her.

_"Say something and I should be able to hear you."_

"What spell is this?"

_"Oh good I can hear you. Just a nifty little spell I read about in the library one day. How did you meeting with the Headmaster go?"_

Over the next fifteen minutes Harry reiterated his conversations with everyone that had been present for the meeting to Hermione and she hummed as she thought. Harry flew around the pitch a few times as he waited and did a slow loop-de-loop.

_ "What are your plans Harry?"_

"Everyone will know soon enough. I'm sorry Hermione but I'm terrified of sharing my plans before the time is right. Sirius worked hard on them, died for them and entrusted them to me. Everything depends on saying the right things to the right people at exactly the right time and I'm already incredibly nervous about it. I hope you can understand."

Harry saw the flash of hurt cross Hermione's face but she nodded and stood up.

_"Come on Harry. It's nearly supper time and it's getting dark."_

"Hermione, as soon as I am able to, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Harry landed, shrunk his broom to fit in his pocket and walked up the path back to the castle with Hermione. They entered through the Great Hall and Harry nodded in farewell to Hermione as he walked over to sit next to Draco and Daphne at the Slytherin table. He ignored the incredulous looks and haughty mutterings and kissed Daphne's cheek as he sat down next to her. He nodded to Tracy who nodded back and moved away at a look from Daphne. Daphne smiled at Harry and pushed a plate loaded with food in front of him. Draco sat down across from him and pushed a piece of parchment in front of Harry.

"I hope your meeting with the Headmaster went well Potter as my mother sent me a disturbing letter. The Dementors at Azkaban are growing restless and the Ministry fear the very real possibility of another massive outbreak."

Harry slowly chewed his food, swallowed and washed it down with some cider. He picked up the parchment and read the contents of Narcissa's letter. The families that had high-risk family members in the magical prison Azkaban were sent weekly updates about Azkaban and Harry sighed as he finished the letter.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do at this time. Any rhyme or reason as to why the Dementors are restless?"

"No. Just wanted to bring it up is all."

Harry nodded and all three of them finished eating.

"The Dementors were one of the items I wished to discuss after I am recognized in the Wizengamot and I also need allies."

Daphne took his hand in hers and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. The unspoken sentiment and show of support made Harry smile and he squeezed back.

"The House of Malfoy supports you Potter as you have already given us the two things we want most. Now, I must bid you two farewell as I have other people I want to see and the guest of honour waits impatiently by the door."

Harry nodded and shook Draco's hand as the other heir-apparent rose from the table. Hermione stood at the entrance to the Great Hall and she smiled when Draco met her there. The two of them linked hands and disappeared around the corner. Tracy and Daphne's other friends returned to their original seats when Daphne waved them back over and for a few moments the small knot of young adults talked about their course loads. Harry relished the small talk and his eyes brightened as he had a rather enlightening conversation about vampires with Tracy. Daphne traced circles on the back of Harry's hand with her other hand as the other was still linked with hers.

"If you'll excuse Daphne and I ladies, I want to enjoy one of the last balmy, starry night time skies. Have a most pleasant evening."

Daphne smiled at Harry and followed him out of the Great Hall. The couple walked out of the castle, out onto the grounds and headed for the Stone Circle. Harry came across the seemingly haphazard arrangements of slabs of grey stone during his third year when he and Hermione were rescuing Buckbeak from certain execution. Harry didn't include Ron because the red head was incapacitated during the second rescue attempt, where both the rescues took place.

"Did you know that this is where Hermione punched Malfoy and almost broke his nose?"

Daphne, who had been admiring the stonework, turned and looked at Harry with a bemused smile. Harry grinned, crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the vertical stones. In all, there were fifty stones, twenty-eight of them formed an upright outer circle and ten formed a vertical inner circle. The last twelve slabs of stone laid flat on the ground in random locations and Daphne sat on one.

"Oh really? Draco never speaks of it and this would be useful information to have."

"What are you conniving in that pretty little head of yours?"

Daphne laughed and tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. Harry smiled as well, pleased to see Daphne laughing and carefree. Every memory Harry had of Daphne always had her with her usual icy demeanor and cool detachment. He was aware that the Greengrass family were social pariahs with the arrest of the Lord Greengrass before Derek Greengrass assumed the title and Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister had fallen ill. Daphne's cool detachment began before all this however and Harry resolved to fix this large chink in Daphne's emotional armour.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at Daphne. She rose up off the stone she sat on and walked to stand in front of Harry. They stared at each other and Harry knew she wanted to comfort him with her touch but she knew he would flinch. Harry nodded a little and Daphne slowly brought her hands up to cup his cheeks. The Dursley's hadn't beaten him physically, emotionally or mentally for four years now and he didn't keep in contact with them but their intent and memories were hard to forget. Hermione knew of his past as she had figured it out one day and in her usual style comforted him with her bone-breaking hugs and emotional promises to protect him.

"Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts and memories."

Daphne hummed and without breaking her gaze with Harry slid her hands from Harry's cheeks down over her shoulders and gently embraced him in a warm, intimate hug. The warmth that flowed through Harry almost brought him to his knees as this beautiful young woman was giving him the warmth he craved and desired but she was giving him an out at the same time. Harry awkwardly brought his hands up and hugged her around her lower back.

"I don't know if I'm doing this right as this isn't anything like dancing and I apologize if I'm not."

"You're doing just fine."

Daphne turned her face into Harry's chest and when she shivered Harry wrapped his cloak and robes around her. The feeling of Daphne pressed into his front was one Harry was hard pressed to describe. If Daphne's hugs, embraces and other forms of touch were like this than Harry felt like his negative reactions towards unwarranted touch could be erased.

"I've…I've…never been hugged like you are hugging me now. Mrs. Weasley tries to smother me between her arms and breasts, Hermione erases all her worries by trying to break my ribs as if she's trying to hold me together and I limited contact with Tonks and Remus back at the Estate."

Harry groaned inwardly as he blabbered in an attempt to explain why all his muscles were coiled and tense. Daphne hummed again and tightened her fingers in the fabric on the back of his shirt.

"Replacing bad memories with good ones takes time Harry. I'll help you."

"And I promise to help you do the same."


	8. His Two Favorite Girls: Daphne vs Mione

_**A/N: Luna's debut is a direct response to a request from a reviewer. **_

* * *

Harry woke up; stared at the red velvet of his bed hangings and a goofy smile crossed his face as he remembered his 'date' with Daphne last night. Tingles raced across his skin as he remembered the tenderness she displayed in her embrace and Harry's mind revisited the pleasant memory complete with phantom sensations. Never before in Harry's life (that he could remember) did someone hold him and offer what Daphne offered last night. She hadn't been annoyed or frustrated when Harry had awkwardly returned the hug and she simply settled into his embrace. The feelings Harry experienced from being able to hold someone he cared about left butterflies in his stomach during the moment and a warm feeling in his chest afterwards.

"What do you mean…biscuits…no…"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's sleepy mumbles and sat up so his feet touched the stone floor off to the side of his bed. He snatched his glasses from the space on his bed next to his pillow and ambled to the foot of his bed where his trunk rested. He picked out his uniform and headed to the bathroom to get changed for the start of a new day. A few minutes later Harry walked downstairs to the Common Room and grinned as Hermione had already claimed her reading chair by the fire. He had avoided her last night by returning to the Common Room twenty seconds before curfew and sneaking up to the boys dormitory. No doubt Hermione would be annoyed with him for not saying goodnight (a custom that originated during their first year after Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from the troll) and Harry hoped she would be dumbstruck still from her night out with Draco.

"The first words out of your mouth Harry Potter better be I'm sorry and you better say them in front of me where I can see you."

Harry grinned again and rolled his eyes but walked over to stand in front of his best friend. Hermione didn't look up at him but had an eyebrow raised to indicate she was waiting.

"Good morning Hermione and I offer my sincerest apologies for skipping our nightly custom. Please do forgive me."

Harry's grin threatened to split his face in half and he dropped to his knees at Hermione's feet. The Queen of the Library still refused to look at Harry and Hermione turned another page in the thick tome she read from but her raised eyebrow lowered to its normal position.

"I hope this isn't how House Potter and House Black treat their old friends when something new pops up."

Harry stood up and flopped down on the couch beside Hermione. Harry sat back and Hermione settled her feet in his lap.

"You almost had me for a moment there Hermione and what's with bringing my Houses into this?"

Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to see if you would stumble through another apology. Sadly, your two years of formal training has paid off and you lost that endearing quality. What a pity."

Harry laughed, let his head rest back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Nice to know my embarrassment is amusing to you. Have a good time last night with Malfoy?"

"Yes, thanks for asking but no changing the subject mister and you better not pull some fancy lordship card either."

The urge to roll his eyes and stare amusedly at Hermione tested Harry's resolve but he resisted. He was well aware that Hermione was trying to bait him; either to get him flustered or defensive and Harry smirked. Sirius had hammered this point home time and time again as his godfather had realized Harry lacked the necessary skills to read people and what they weren't saying.

"And what if I do? What will you do then?"

"You might be a lord Harry but I am the girlfriend to your closest ally and I hold considerably more sway over Draco then you do. Be nice."

"Well I keep telling you that you're gorgeous and you have probably read more about sex than anyone I know so having control of Malfoy's carnal, primal desires is a bonus for you."

Harry couldn't resist this time and cracked one eye open to see Hermione's expression. She didn't disappoint and her face had adopted a colour aptly named 'Weasley Red'.

"We haven't…I'm not… Harry James Potter!"

Harry laughed, a deep belly laugh and his whole body shook. Hermione swatted his arm and glared but her red, embarrassed face belied her temper. He heard her take a deep breath and exhale.

"Draco and I haven't gone that far in our relationship and we certainly won't have our first time here at Hogwarts where anyone could walk in on us."

Harry could relate and nodded. Once Hermione regained her composure she set her book aside and looked at Harry. Their positions hadn't changed and Harry closed his eyes again.

"Now that we are done discussing my relationship with Draco we can move on and discuss your night with Daphne."

The same goofy grin from before spread across Harry's face as he remembered Daphne's embrace for the hundredth time and Hermione giggled.

"This is where I would make a teasing comment about how far has your relationship gone but I think I know the answer. I already know that she kisses your cheek at the end of every class you two have together and you have been spotted holding hands in the corridors. The next logical progression would be a hug but you still struggle with that. Right? Right Harry? Harry Potter!"

Harry listened to Hermione deduce the happenings of his relationship with Daphne and what happened last night. He should have known she would figure it all out and he once again wondered how clever his best friend really was.

"Harry you prat. Stop daydreaming."

"My silence should be your answer."

Hermione squealed and grabbed his hand in both of hers. Credit to his formal training Harry kept his blush to a minimum and didn't dare open his eyes. Hermione had been after Harry for the past two years in her letters inquiring about his personal life and trying to make sure he wasn't going batty being cooped up at Abbotsford Estate. Not that Harry had expected anything less from Hermione but knew he needed to explain to her soon on how he met Daphne.

"This is incredible Harry and I'm proud of you. You simply must tell me all about it as your honour bound being my best friend and all and I think I'll explode if you don't. You'll have to ignore my fan girl like speech but this is big news."

Harry sat up straight, nudged Hermione's feet off his lap and looked at his hands. A wry grin twisted his lips when Hermione tucked her feet underneath her and this meant she was settling in.

"We were talking on the grounds, no I won't tell you where and I told her that you broke Malfoy's nose during our third year."

Hermione blushed but didn't look away when Harry glanced up at her and then he looked backed down at his hands.

"I don't know Hermione, one minute we were talking and the next she hugged me. She fitted herself right up against me, so close a piece of parchment couldn't be wedged between us and she embraced me with such gentleness and warmth. Daphne knows that my childhood was different than most but she doesn't know any more than that. Still, even knowing what she did she never let go, never hesitated when I flinched and it's hard to describe but it's like she melted into me when I did my best to return the gesture."

Harry shook his head and blinked three or four times. Hermione squeezed his arm and Harry smiled in gratitude for grounding him. When Harry told a story or a memory he had a tendency to relive it, like he was really experiencing it and he found himself unaware or lost when he finished.

"Sounds like you had a good time."

Harry looked up and saw Hermione smilingly gently at him. She knew how vulnerable he felt when sharing something personal and always let him know that it was okay by some gesture of physical comfort. In return, Harry always let Hermione rant and rave when she needed to and never said anything until she finished. This mutual understanding and agreement was what allowed the two of them to be comfortable around each other in every sense. Their small group of close friends couldn't understand why the two of them never entered into a romantic relationship but the both of them knew that the spark was never there.

"I…I felt safe and…loved. It's odd, I don't really know how to describe all the feelings and the atmosphere from last night but it felt right. Am I making sense at all?"

"Perfect sense Harry."

Harry smiled at Hermione and stood up. He picked up his bag, waited for Hermione and they left for breakfast together just as the first Gryffindor walked down the steps. Their walk to the Great Hall was filled with lighter discussions as Harry was feeling uneasy with sharing something so personal and Hermione understood. The two friends entered the Great Hall and Harry broke off from Hermione.

"Be right back. I want to invite someone else to breakfast with all of us this morning."

Before Hermione could ask Harry strode off to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna. The dreamy blonde held up a hand when Harry went to speak and Harry saw that her nose was scrunched in apparent deep concentration.

"Twenty-seven. There are twenty-seven wonkersnaps hiding in that chandelier and during my free period this afternoon I will scare them away because if I don't a fellow student might be jinxed by one of them."

Harry grinned as Luna wrote a peculiar symbol on her palm with a green and pink quill she took from her hair, which was fashioned into a bun. She put the quill back and her big, luminous eyes focused on Harry.

"Good morning Harry. Have you come to inquire on how I beat Markus Carrow in the duel two days ago? It was quite simple really as the poor boy had the most horrible and obvious tell."

Luna leaned closer and put a hand up to cover her mouth from view of any students that might be watching.

"He always blinked three times in rapid succession before he would cast a spell and I suspect he has a nargle infestation."

"Thank you for sharing and I'll make sure to look for him to blink if I ever have to duel him."

Luna nodded solemnly and moved back to her previous position. She picked up a tea cup, took a sip and looked at Harry over her tea.

"Now, what can I do for you this morning Harry?"

Luna's crisp tone surprised Harry, as he had never heard her speak in any tone except her usual dreamy one. He noticed that unlike before, Luna's eyes were less bright with a touch of dullness around her pupils and that she kept crumpling what looked like today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry slowly reached over and took Luna's hands in his. She struggled at first but Harry kept his gentle, firm grasp on her hands and pried the morning paper loose. Luna's fingers entwined with Harry's after he took the paper and with his free hand Harry turned the paper so the front page showed.

* * *

"_**Death Eater's Strike Again! Quibbler Burned!"**_

_Balathier Thanos_

_ "In a move few wizards or witches could have predicted, You-Know-Who ordered the pillaging of the wildly popular alternative newspaper the Quibbler. The Quibbler gained popularity amongst the magical world after Harry Potter, heir-apparent to the House Black and House Potter denounced You-Know-Who and named many key senior Death Eaters, who are currently serving life sentences in Azkaban, a few years ago._

_ The Minister of Magic (MOM) claims that this attack wasn't random but planned and the Minister's claim released a wave of panic here at the Daily Prophet._

_ How does the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) know that this attack wasn't random? You-Know-Who, in a bold move, left a magical memory recording himself burning the Quibbler down and trapping Xeonoph Lovegood inside. Mr. Lovegood burned to death and his only daughter, Luna Lovegood, remains at Hogwarts."_

* * *

Anger swept up inside Harry and he moved to do something but Luna's hands were linked with his. Harry sat back down and rested a hand on Luna's shoulders.

"I came over to ask if you wanted to eat breakfast with my friends and I. Do you want to or do you want to be left alone?"

"Daphne is lucky to have you Harry and if you weren't taken then I would drag you to a broom closet and snog you senseless. Quite an out of character statement for me I know but I appreciate how you are trying to shoulder my pain as your own."

Harry's cheeks tinted but he stood up and waved his arm toward the Slytherin table where Draco, Hermione and Daphne sat towards one end of the table.

"If you want to have breakfast with us the offer still stands and yes I do to answer your unspoken question. I continually struggle with what Hermione calls my hero complex. Your father made the decision to publish my initial interview and many articles denouncing Voldemort afterwards but I pressed him to do so without offering any additional protection."

Luna stood up and followed Harry over to the other table with her hands clasped behind her back. Harry could see that Luna was quite the skilled actress and hid behind her aloofness and spontaneity but he wouldn't call her on it. When Luna wasn't looking Harry shook his head and motioned to the _Daily Prophet_ when Daphne raised an eyebrow at Luna's presence. Draco and Hermione looked curious but Harry figured Hermione had already read the morning paper. Hermione nodded, tears misting her eyes and half crawled into Draco's lap to make room for Luna. Harry's guess proved to be correct in that the other couple had already read the disturbing article when Draco gave a half smile to Luna and he also knew how much Hermione hated the word death or anything associated with it. Once Luna sat down Hermione gave the other girl one of her patented hugs and they fell into a quiet discussion.

"I was going to invite her over here anyways but now…"

Harry shook his head and exhaled while Daphne rubbed his back.

"Any word from other official channels Malfoy?"

"I've sent out a couple owls and Daphne has asked her older brother to do the same."

Harry nodded and Daphne pushed a plate of breakfast food in front of him. The Great Hall filled up as students filtered in and Harry pushed his plate back with a sigh ten minutes later.

"There's nothing we can do until Malfoy and I are officially recognized as Heads of our Houses and then I am I'm going to make a full inquiry."

Daphne looked up at Harry and he nodded. In her letters Hermione had often told Harry that he put unnecessary stress on himself with "guilt by association" and right now the guilt was eating at him. Daphne, Harry knew, could sense that something was wrong with him and held onto his arm.

"If Luna asks House Potter or House Black then I'll be happy to petition for an investigation."

Draco sighed and pushed his plate back as well. He smoothed back his tousled hair and looked at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Harry.

"Potter there is more to it than that and I don't think you have thought this through. Yes, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement might start and investigation if a House of the Ruling Nine asks for it but on what grounds? The Ruling Nine do not interfere with minor politics and currying personal favors is a slippery slope. Look what it did to my father."

Daphne would later tell Harry that at that moment Harry's eyes glowed an intense green and he looked like he was carved out of stone. He stood up, braced his hands on the table and glared at Draco.

"Then I will do the investigation myself or my staff will. House Potter and House Black will not stand by as Voldemort tries to shatter Britain's morale."

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and his powerful, ringing words left a profound effect on those within earshot.

* * *

Daphne stood up to follow Harry but Hermione grabbed her arm. Daphne glared at the other girl, best friend status be damned but Hermione shook her head and motioned for Daphne to sit back down.

"You might want to sit down Daphne and after you hear what I have to say you can try and find Harry."

Pride forced Daphne to stand upright and not acknowledge Hermione's ploy. Hermione was silently telling Daphne that she knew Harry better than Daphne did.

"I'll decline Granger."

There was so much more that Daphne wanted to say but she didn't trust herself to control her emotions and not unleash it all on Hermione. Instead, Daphne turned around and walked out of the Great Hall with her head held high. She thought to head to the Stone Circle but she figured with only twenty-five minutes to go before Transfiguration Harry would stew someplace local and she headed for the library. Madame Pince swooped down on her as soon as Daphne entered the library and despite her polite inquiry as to whether Harry was in the library, the old librarian's response was a snarky no. Daphne smiled with forced politeness, backed out of the library and headed for Transfiguration. Upon her arrival she saw Harry hunched over a piece of parchment, quill in hand and another marking a place in a book. Quietly Daphne took her normal place next to her boyfriend and waited.

"Luna won't have to do that much to do if she wants one of my Houses to investigate the matter of her father's death."

"This is very kind of you Harry and I'm sure Luna will appreciate the gesture. Still, I'm confused as to why you would want to befriend her as you have never had any relations with her before."

Harry noted one final item on the parchment, rolled it up and closed the book. Daphne read the title, _Wizarding Law: Edition 27_ and nodded as her older brother Derek carried a copy of the book as well. Harry rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair.

"Luna is already a lonely soul and doesn't have many real friends. Hermione tries her best to maintain a friendship with her but admits it's hard to do as Hermione can't shut off her brain and just listen to Luna. This is not Hermione's fault of course because asking her to not view a situation from a logical point of view would not be fair to her as a person and it's not what Luna wants from Hermione I think."

Daphne smiled and nodded her head at Harry's assessment. His best friend often overworked herself to be the cool voice of rationale and Daphne suspected this was to cover her shortcomings in the people related skills Gryffindor's bookworm lacked but Daphne wouldn't tell Harry this. Her boyfriend needed solidarity in his camp right now and Daphne rested a hand on his leg. Harry took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb on the back of her knuckles.

"That's noble of you Harry but that's not an answer."

"I believe that the tensions between the school Houses have been escalated too far and blown out of proportion. While being competitive is nice, the student body is fragmented and suffering. Our relationship is a major step in dissipating these tensions or shortcomings and no, before you ask, that is not the basis of our relationship."

Daphne smiled, raised an eyebrow and pointed to herself with her free hand.

"And Luna Lovegood is another step in bringing down the unspoken rule that one can not have friends in other school Houses."

Harry grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Daphne noticed however, that he had yet to let go of her hand even thought the class was full and she smiled as Harry apparently didn't realize what he was doing.

"Yes but I also saw something in Luna back at the Department of Mysteries back in our fifth year. With the right prodding Luna could become someone big in the years to come and I want to be a part of that. She didn't question my judgment in going to 'save' Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, followed my orders to the letter when spells were flying thick all around us and is quite good at figuring out the mysterious."

Daphne nodded again, her eyes full of pride as she had a quick glimpse at the man Harry was going to become. Professor McGonagall's entrance stopped Daphne from continuing the discussion and she sat back in her seat as the lesson began.

* * *

Daphne should have guessed that Hermione Granger would not let the impending discussion from this morning go and had forgotten the strength of the bond that was the friendship between Harry and Hermione. Daphne was enjoying reading one of her muggle romance novels in the library during her free period when the storm called Hermione Granger hit and the other girl hit hard without any warning.

"We need to talk."

Daphne looked up, saw Hermione's firm stance and stern expression but coolly dismissed the other girl by returning her attention back to her book. Daphne would later recall the next few moments fondly as the beginning of the deep friendship that would form between Hermione and her as Hermione vanished Daphne's book, summoned Daphne's wand and erected a few strong silence charms around the immediate vicinity. Then, despite Daphne's murderous glare, Hermione sat down in the armchair in the alcove across from Daphne as cool as could be.

"Now, before you open your mouth and lash out at me I want you to be aware of a few things and then I'll let you speak."

When Daphne did open her mouth to unleash holy hell on Hermione the other girl coughed in a way very reminiscent to the former Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and raised an eyebrow. Daphne closed her mouth, pressed her lips into a thin line and willed a hole to appear in Hermione's forehead from her staring.

"Thank you Daphne Greengrass for making my best friend feel more alive and loved than he has since the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries a few years ago. What you did last night, hugging and holding him I mean, did wonders for his inner psyche and touched Harry on so many levels. Even I haven't been able to accomplish as much as you did and I've been with Harry since the beginning."

In complete opposite to Hermione's former bossy, no nonsense tone, Hermione's words were now soft and gentle. So much emotion bled through Hermione's tone of voice and word choices that Daphne forgot her anger and blushed.

"I take it that Harry spoke to you about last night then?"

Hermione nodded and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye. Daphne raised an eyebrow as the talk between Harry and his best friend must have been quite intimate for Hermione to cry at the mere memory of it. She reached into her bag, pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Hermione.

"Yes. We talked this morning and although I had to suffer through some very embarrassing ribbing from the prat, Harry shared the details about last night as best as he could and your actions left him feeling whole and vulnerable all at the same time. He told me that you made him feel loved and that is something Harry values the most."

"I..I…thank you. I'll confess to being a little bit nervous as Harry and I haven't had the time to discuss what happened last night and with this morning's calamity I didn't think it wise to bring it up so soon. He's so focused on making sure that Luna is going to be okay that it is all he thinks about."

Hermione laughed and dabbed at her eyes again. Daphne relaxed her posture and curled up in her armchair. Hermione did the same and held out her hand.

"I don't think we got off on the right foot. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and I'm sorry that I came across the way I did so far this year."

Daphne smiled and shook Hermione's hand. She pulled out another handkerchief as she had a feeling she would need it and settled into a more comfortable position in her arm chair.

"Good morning. My name is Daphne Greengrass, girlfriend to Harry Potter and I accept your apology while offering one of my own."

Both girls giggled at the absurdity of the moment and Daphne bit her lower lip.

"He really did have a good time last night? I didn't move too fast or do something that would potentially have him revert back in on himself?"

"Heavens no. But this brings us full circle and I need to tell you what I wanted to tell you this morning. Just how much do you know of Harry's childhood?"

"Nothing really."

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded. She seemed to come to a major decision in her mind and straightened her shoulders.

"I talked with Harry before coming to find you here in the library and he feels that you should know about it. He's incredibly embarrassed about his childhood and shies away from talking about it but he doesn't want to continue on with the relationship you two have with secrets between the two of you."

A warm feeling settled in the pit of Daphne's stomach and her curiosity was piqued.

"Harry, up until Sirius yanked him out of there, lived with his muggle relatives Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his older cousin Dudley. After his parents died, Professor Dumbledore left baby Harry on the front doorstep to his relatives house with a long letter and a quick conversation to explain things. Harry's Aunt Petunia is his mother's sister and even though his aunt understood why Harry needed to stay there she didn't like it and made Harry's life hell. Beatings were frequent, malnourishment was common and Harry was delegated to the status equivilant of a house elf."

Hermione took a breath and Daphne clenched her hands into fists. She knew that Hermione had only scratched the surface and already she wanted to harm her boyfriend's muggle relatives. Did these stupid muggles not now who Harry was and what his status in the wizarding world was? Why would Dumbledore put him there in that horrid place knowing who Harry was and what his heritage was? Daphne also picked up on the fact that Hermione called the muggles residence 'house' instead of 'home' and that she put a sarcastic tone on the relationship monikers.

"This happened every year until Hagrid eventually went over there and forcibly removed Harry from that place. Poor Harry had no idea magic existed, what Hogwart's was and knew nothing about his heritage. Hagrid took him through a crash course over the next couple days and on the threat of more magic, Harry's relatives allowed him to go to Hogwart's every year."

Hermione finished and waited for Daphne to control her emotions.

"What else?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up.

"I have to go to class in a few moments and that's all I can tell you. You know how important trust is to Harry and I won't break his trust in me just to tell you things he's working his way up to telling you. My suggestion is to do it when you're holding him or he's holding you so you can physically remind him that those memories are not real anymore."

Hermione waved her wand and put Daphne's romance novel back on the arm of Daphne's chair. She nodded once more with a sad smile and with a final wave of her wand took down the silence charms before disappearing around the corner. Daphne sat there stunned, well aware that there was more to Harry's childhood than Hermione had told her and resolved to coax it out of Harry the next time they were alone.


	9. Dancing to the Beat of Their Own Drummer

As soon as Hermione left, Daphne stood up, packed up her belongings and hurried out of the library to search for her boyfriend. It was at times like these that Daphne wished she had Harry's map as she wandered without direction through the corridors and she entered into the Entrance Hall a few minutes later. As her luck would have it Harry walked down a flight of stairs and the two of them locked eyes. The emotions that flickered through Harry's eyes made Daphne smile as she could see that he was worried as she knew that he would be afraid of the discussion the two of them would have after Hermione's visit. A small group of younger students walked between them but Daphne didn't blink and she tilted her head towards the doors that led to the grounds. Harry nodded and closed the distance between them.

"Hey."

Daphne felt like she was talking to a skittish colt as even though Harry took the hand she offered his eyes never stopped searching her face. Daphne smiled up at him and tugged him out to the grounds. They walked in silence to the Stone Circle and she turned to Harry when the two of them were out of sight from any prying eyes. She reached up and hugged Harry to her with her hands linked behind his neck. Harry stiffened for just a moment before he relaxed and hugged her back tighter than he ever had before. Daphne wiggled until her silent plea was made clear to Harry and he wrapped his robes around her. She sighed as she now felt immersed within Harry and let her fingers play with the hairs at the nape of Harry's neck.

"How was your day?"

"Long. I tried to spend as much time with Luna as I could before she left for the Ravenclaw common room. She's a right mess but I can relate as one of the anchors tying her to this world has been ripped away from her and she feels like she's free falling."

Daphne frowned as that wasn't the answer she was expecting or even thought she would hear. She knew that Harry cared a great deal for those that went into the Ministry with him and Luna was right there in the thick of it with him but she didn't think the relationship between Harry and Luna went any farther than that. Harry had claimed that House Potter or House Black would support Luna if necessary but Daphne had chalked the offer up to Harry's sense of guilt over the entire situation.

Did Harry care for Luna more than just a comrade in arms?

The Ravenclaw odd child had a very different way of looking at things and Daphne didn't think that there was any credibility to Luna's outlandish claims but Harry's tone spoke of something different.

"Can we sit?"

Harry hummed his acquiescence and lowered himself to the ground. Daphne followed his movements in such a way that she fell naturally into his lap and gripped his sleeves tightly in her fingers when Harry tensed. She knew that she was pushing Harry's comfort with physical touch but she knew that the both of them would benefit a great deal from this new position.

"Relax Harry. It's just me."

For what felt like an eternity of tight muscles and silence Harry sat as rigid as a board but he exhaled and wrapped Daphne back up in his arms. Daphne smiled and nestled her head underneath his chin. She heard his steady heartbeat and the smooth, even rise and fall of his chest could lull her to sleep if she didn't already have an agenda on her mind. Still, there was nothing wrong with enjoying a few moments of this new close intimacy and Daphne closed her eyes in contentment. She could feel Harry's body tremble and Daphne knew that he was waging war with his instincts. In order to distract him and get his mind off such a dreary topic Daphne knew she needed to speak. But how did she start an intensely private conversation with her boyfriend on a subject he didn't want to even think about? The Slytherin side of her suggested that she trick him into speaking but Daphne knew this wouldn't help Harry and would only erase the amount of trust Harry had for her. Daphne's eyebrows furrowed as she thought and with a small, internal sigh she realized that there was no easy way to do this.

"I had a visit from Hermione an hour ago and she told me a few interesting things. Your past is your past Harry and I promise you that I won't let it harm you any more. I can understand that you don't want to talk about it as I don't like speaking about my own but in order for this relationship to work we need to trust each other with everything. Down to the most basic level."

Daphne paused and bit her lip. Harry had finally stopped shaking and even though his arms were around her, Daphne felt like they were two dead weights wrapped around her body. She chanced a look up and saw a deadened look in Harry's eyes. It was like he was resigning himself to having this particular conversation and Daphne recognized this look to be like the one he had during fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Anger flashed in her own eyes as she didn't want a nonresponsive boyfriend and she pushed herself up out of his arms. Harry finally looked at her, surprise in his eyes and Daphne glared at him.

"Talk to me Harry Potter! Don't sit there in your grief and pity. You knew that these conversations would come up if you were to enter a serious relationship and if you planned on not talking about your inner thoughts then we are through. I am not one of these floozies that just want to date Harry Potter, the Chosen One, for his fame and money. I care about _you_, the boy who is turning into a man and I want to be there with you."

Anger made Daphne spew out her words but soon her anger turned to pleading and her final words were painful cries. For far too long Daphne had watched Harry Potter from the sidelines and admired the boy who struggled against fate itself it sometimes seemed. She had first noticed Harry at the end of their first year and was spellbound by the rumors that flew around the school about his end of the year exploits and the Sorcer's Stone. The next year Harry was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and this had sparked Daphne's interest even more as Harry had adamantly shown that he disliked all Slytherins, especially Malfoy. Daphne had watched from the sidelines once again as Harry struggled against the fears of the entire school and once again emerged victorious at the end of the year feast. This time he had defeated a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets according to the rumors but Daphne had noticed that Harry didn't care about any of that because he had his best friend Hermione Granger back.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Daphne stopped mid-rant and stared at Harry with incredulous eyes. Her anger, which had steadily been gaining steam with Harry's lack of sharing information, vanished and butterflies flew in her stomach. The Halloween dance had been an afterthought in her mind as she was more focused on getting through to Harry and Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"Are you avoiding the subject Harry?"

"No. I'll admit this is a conversation I don't want to be having but I got distracted as you are truly beautiful in your anger and the thought of asking just hit me."

Daphne looked hard at Harry and even though he looked like he had been put through the wringer, Harry's question was genuine. Her heart and her mind were at war with each other as Daphne wanted to continue the discussion while Harry's guard was down but she also knew not to poke a cornered animal. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry wouldn't attack her but his words, however defensive, could be sharply cruel.

"Okay Harry. Okay. If you promise me that we will come back to this conversation then I'll drop it for now."

Harry nodded and now she was faced with a new problem. Where would she get a dress in time to go to the dance?

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror in his dorm (he still refused to leave his old dorm for the Head Boy dorm) and snapped the cuffs to his dress robes. While not garish or obnoxious, his dress robes were for an alternative motive other than just for the Halloween dance tonight. Harry saw Neville walk in behind him and nodded his head.

"Looking sharp there Nev. Trying to impress your ladies tonight?"

The other boy had the decency to blush and flipped Harry off. Harry chuckled and shook his head. The duels in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class were standard now for the past month and Neville Longbottom was batting aside his opponents as fast as they could step into the ring. Harry had his own suspicions as to why the other boy was showing such a renewed, marked interest in the DADA classes but he kept silent for now. Because of Neville's newfound prowess and the fact that Neville worked out with Harry each morning, the girls of Hogwarts were paying more attention to Neville Longbottom. Daphne and Hermione made sure that everyone knew Harry and Draco were spoken for but Neville didn't have a girl to stake their claims on him…yet. Although, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood did their best to. The rumor mill worked overtime to try and keep on top of the situation and Harry knew Neville had made a decision. His date tonight would be his answer and Harry prayed their wouldn't be any fallout.

"Lady. Singular."

Harry nodded, his acceptance of Neville's decision non-withstanding and he nodded towards the door.

"Shall we pick up our ladies, break some hearts and make tonight one to remember?"

Neville nodded and followed Harry out of the dorm. A vision in red met Harry when he entered the Common Room and he smiled when Hermione turned around. Harry whistled loudly and clapped his hands.

"Whooee Hermione. What did poor Draco do?"

Hermione winked and swished the fabric of her dress with her hand as she walked over. As usual Hermione went for elegance and simplicity rather than revealing but unintended or not, she managed to pull off all three. Harry picked up her shawl where she must have draped it over one of the couches and held it open for her.

"Nothing that…well yes, I suppose it does concern you indirectly. Something about the Ruling Nine?"

Harry draped the shawl around Hermione's bare shoulders and held out his arm when she turned around. Hermione winked, took his arm and linked arms with Neville when all three met at the portrait. Neville pushed the portrait open and the three young adults walked out.

"You two looking to get lucky tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed "Merlin save us!" over Hermione's head at Neville. Neville blushed at Hermione's question but took confidence in Harry's look and grinned. Harry grunted when Hermione elbowed him and he looked down at her.

"Little personal don't you think? And why do you care anyways?"

"Just making sure that you will treat your lady friends right tonight. I don't want to go to the loo and hear the other girls talking about how badly Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom treated their dates."

The trio walked down the final staircase and Hermione kissed Harry's cheek before walking over to where Draco stood at the entrance to the dungeons. She passed Daphne on the way and Harry smiled when he saw his girlfriend for the first time that evening.

"You worked a miracle tonight Daphne and you look ravishing."

Daphne gave Harry a sultry smile and playful wink as she stopped in front of him. While nowhere near scandalous or inappropriate Harry surmised that Daphne had modified and possibly transfigured the black…fabric that wrapped around her torso in a very sinfully decadent kind of way.

"Well a certain boyfriend of mine gave me only half a day to come up with something to wear and there were other reasons as well."

Harry nobly struggled to maintain eye contact with his girlfriend but his eyes strayed when Daphne shifted and an unseen slit in her dress bared the expanse of her thigh. Or maybe it was how the fabric of her dress appeared wet but remained dry and cool when Harry ran a hand down her side.

"Like I said you did excellent. As if you didn't know that already."

"Never hurts to hear it from someone else lover boy."

Harry held out his hand and grinned at Daphne's response. Daphne's purple eyes shone with delight and Harry was eager for the fireworks of gossip and controversy to start. Most people did their best to avoid conflict but not Harry. He lived for it as it gave him a chance to test and prove himself.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Daphne took Harry's hand and they walked over to where Draco and Hermione stood. Draco was busy battling a smirk and he nodded at the other couple.

"Potter. I see that you're attire at your birthday celebration was not just a fluke. We just might be able to pull tonight off."

"Good to see that you at least look partly worthy of standing next to Hermione's side tonight Malfoy. Where's Neville?"

Harry kept a straight face as he exchanged mock insults with Draco much like their first through fourth years and heard Daphne mutter "…men…" while Hermione glared at them both.

"Longbottom is flagging us down near the entrance to the Great Hall."

Without another word Harry whirled him and Daphne around with an arm around her waist and walked over to Neville. Daphne stood up on tiptoe in her black heels and Harry shivered as her warm breath caressed his neck and ear.

"Nice to see that not all of the younger Harry Potter disappeared."

Harry returned the favor and inhaled the lilac scent of Daphne's shampoo.

"All you have to do is ask."

Daphne couldn't continue the flirting as they had reached Neville and Harry patted himself on the back as Hannah Abbott stood next to the other Gryffindor heir-apparent. Although Harry was curious he knew that now was not the time to ask about his friends choice and how Neville squared it away with the other two girls. Neville and Draco politely stayed away from each other and the heir-apparent dates stood between them so Neville and Draco acted like bookends. Harry took the lead and led Daphne through the small crowd that had gathered in the Entrance Hall and stepped through the double doors into the Great Hall where the Halloween dance would be held. Almost immediately the student reporters started taking pictures and Harry felt blinded by all the flashes of light. Daphne helped him out and with a subtle press on his lower back she prompted him to keep walking.

"They just don't give up do they?"

Harry saw Daphne smile for the cameras and then the couple passed through the initial wave of photographers and into the waiting arms of the reporters. Harry saw the predatory gleam in most of his fellow students eyes and made his decision within seconds. He slipped his wand from his wrist holder, made sure it wasn't visible from inside his sleeve and cast a silent freezing charm underneath the knot of reporters.

"Harry over here!"

"Take a few minutes and talk to me Harry."

"Daphne just what are you wearing?"

Harry painted a smile on his face and watched with a certain amount of smug satisfaction as all the reporters surged forward only to fall on top of each other. Harry canceled the freezing charm and neatly steered Daphne around the heap of student reporters. Dean Thomas and Seamus appeared and clapped Harry on the shoulders.

"Excellent sneak attack Harry."

"Definitely one we'll have to remember."

Harry looked at them with fake incredulity and shook his head. He saw Daphne's shoulders shake with silent laughter beside him but so far she contained her mirth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. They tripped over one another and-"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Whatever you say partner."

Harry tilted his head to the side as the two boys expressions tightened and he turned halfway around to see the source of their discomfort. Draco walked up to the four of them and held Hermione's hand. Harry rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. The two boy's nodded and kissed Hermione's cheeks. Harry cleared his throat again and Draco stepped forward.

"Listen, I know there is a lot of bad blood between your families and mine but you two have read the papers. Lucius no longer bears the name Malfoy and he has been cast as a Nameless. Officially, his new name is Lucius No Name but that's if he gets out of Azkaban."

Dean Thomas and Seamus remained silent and Harry went to intervene but one of the boys cleared his throat. He looked at the other and after an unspoken message held out his hand.

"If we can accept Harry's relationship with Daphne here, then we would be hypocrites if we didn't accept yours with our lovable brain trust."

"Harry give you the talk?"

Harry smiled as the tension slowly dissipated and he remained silent for now. Draco looked at the offered hands and after a near silent 'ahem' from Hermione he shook the two boys hands.

"He has. I'm still standing and have my magic."

Dean Thomas and Seamus turned halfway around to look at Harry with raised eyebrows and Harry grinned. He shrugged his shoulders and the two boys turned back to Draco.

"You know, for a Slytherin you really aren't that bad and Hermione seems to be having a good screw with your head."

Before Hermione could get into them about their attitudes the two boys left in a hurry and Harry laughed. Hermione turned her glare at him and Harry's grin widened. He nodded his head at her unspoken question but before anything could happen Ron stormed up to them.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Glad to see that you along with Ms. Abbott and Mr. Longbottom realize just what your presence means here tonight. I applaud you on taking subtle, indirect and _safe_ actions to discredit the media dogs."

Harry and Hermione both snapped their mouths shut as they had just been about to lay into Ron and saw Professor McGonagall standing prim and proper behind them. The Transfiguration Mistress barely spared Ron more than a glance but her presence had stopped the ensuing argument just as well and Harry smiled at their Head of House.

"I should have guessed that you would have guessed the ulterior motive for our dress code tonight Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave one of her rare, tight-lipped smiles and looked at Ron with stern eyes. The tall Weasley mumbled an excuse and made himself scarce and Harry suspected that he wanted to keep his position as Quidditch Captain. The regular season was due to start soon and even Ron realized that an argument right now would jeopardize his season.

"I have Mr. Potter and I must insist that there be no more accidents around you tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded his head, well aware of what his Head of House was speaking of and thanked Merlin when Professor McGonagall's stern eyes turned onto Draco. The pale Slytherin heir-apparent concealed his nervous gulp well enough but Hermione's eyes were twinkling and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I have to stress how important Ms. Granger is to my House Mr. Malfoy and how I have taken her under my wing along with several other professor's?"

"No. Not at all professor. I understand."

"Have a pleasant evening all of you."

Harry muffled his laughter into his fist as Professor McGonagall stepped away and Daphne hid her grin in Harry's shoulder. Neville looked up at the enchanted ceiling but Harry saw him shake with silent laughter but Hermione broke the tension with her giggles. Draco flushed but took his licking like a man and Harry took pity on him.

"Come on now. Let's at least try to feel sorry for Malfoy as it's not every day that Professor McGonagall issues out a threat. I think you did very well considering Draco and first round of drinks are on me."

Harry let go of Daphne and led Draco to the refreshment table with an arm around his shoulders. Neville and Hannah excused themselves and when Harry glanced over his shoulder he saw Daphne and Hermione holding onto each other as they shook with laughter. Harry shook his head with another grin and handed Draco a cup of punch. His friend took it with a minor tremble to his hand and both boys clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

"I have no idea what I'm getting into, do I?"

Harry laughed and glanced out over the hall. Students were still walking in but already the hall was near capacity and the entertainment must have still been getting ready as they were no where to be seen. Daphne and Hermione were still chatting at a table along the wall and so far no trouble had been caused. Harry aimed to change that.

"No you don't. What do you say we get this show on the road?"

Harry saw Draco look over at him but the pale blonde only smiled and finished his drink. Harry did the same and threw his glass in the trash.

"Read my mind Potter."

Harry and Draco walked over to where their dates sat and Harry squeezed Daphne's bare shoulder. She put her hand over his for a moment and he could see the curiosity in her eyes. Instead of answering her unspoken question right away Harry sat down in the chair next to hers and Draco did the same.

"What are you two boys up to?"

Harry winked at Daphne and picked up the deck of cards on the table. He dealt out six hands and the table magically expanded when Neville walked over with Hannah.

"Almost time Harry?"

"Just about. Take a seat Nev. Hannah, I must say you look charming and I hope my friend hasn't squashed your toes yet."

Neville took a seat and accidently-cuffed Harry on the back of the head. Hannah laughed, no doubt thrilled to be with Neville and took the seat Neville held for her. The girls opted to not play in the poker game but the three boys started the game. Daphne slid closer to Harry but stayed towards the middle of the table as she said she would deal.

"What's going on Harry?"

Harry picked up two cards and discarded the ones he didn't want. Draco smirked and Neville grinned.

"You like surprises don't you Daphne?"

"Most of the time but I don't think this is one surprise I want to be clueless about."

"She has such little faith in me."

Harry laughed when Daphne lightly slapped his arm and when Harry looked up he saw the gears turning in Hermione's brain. He didn't say anything but returned to his poker game. It wasn't till three hands later that Hermione gasped and Harry knew she had figured it out.

"This is a statement. Our dates, our attire and when the music starts-"

"Hermione, do be so kind as to not ruin the surprise for the rest of them. Us boys here went through a lot of trouble to hide our surprise and make it worthwhile."

Hermione's eyes twinkled when she met Harry's gaze but she did as Harry asked and closed her mouth. Daphne caught Harry's eye and she pouted. Harry wiggled his eyebrows and looked down at his hand. A sound check echoed in the hall and then someone cleared their throat. The Weirdo Sister's stepped out onto the stage and the hall shook with the cheers.

"Right right. Thank you very much. We have a fantastic set to play for you all tonight but there is one song in particular we are most eager to play. You'll know it when you hear it. Now…"

With a nod the lead vocalist started to sing and the rest of the band entered into their first song of the night. Students flocked to the dance floor but the three couples stayed at their table and continued on with their game. Fifteen minutes later Harry grinned and tapped the table. Neville and Draco looked at him and their eyes gleamed.

"No way Potter. I've been watching you play your hand all night. You've got nothing."

Harry's grin widened and he looked at Neville. The other Gryffindor grinned as well and nodded.

"As much as it pains me to not show unity within my own House I have to agree with Malfoy on this one Harry. I've got the winning hand right here."

Harry's gaze slid over to Daphne and he focused so his eyes shone with the tiniest amount with his magic. Daphne shivered and Harry knew his look had been successful. His girlfriend cleared her throat and waved at the table.

"Show your hands gentlemen."

Harry laid his hand down at the same time Neville and Draco did. Draco groaned and Neville sighed.

"Man, no matter how many times we play I can't seem to beat you Harry. I give up."

Daphne slid back over to Harry and kissed his cheek. She draped one of her legs over his and breathed into his ear.

"That's my man. I think such a brilliant game deserves a prize don't you?"

Draco looked away as did Neville and their dates laughed. Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist. A violin started to play and then rhythmic clapping followed.

"Dance with me then."

Daphne's eyes widened but she nodded and Harry stood up. He, along with Neville and Draco walked out onto the dance floor. He motioned to an empty space across from him and Daphne walked over to stand where he motioned. Hermione and Hannah stood next to Harry with their dates in front of them and Harry winked at Susan Bones and her date Justin Fletchey. Other students looked at them with curious glances but Harry only had eyes for Daphne. Harry bowed.

"Milady."

Daphne caught on and curtsied. More and more students stopped dancing and looked at the four couples.

"Milord."

The boys took a step forward and the girls took a step back. Daphne drew her hand across her eyes dramatically and gave Harry a sultry smile as she leaned away from him. Harry took a step forward and pulled Daphne close to him with an arm around her waist. Daphne dragged one of her feet up the side of Harry's leg from ankle to hip and held onto Harry with a hand around the back of his neck. Harry twirled them around and lowered Daphne to the floor until the back of her head was a mere inch from the ground. The grace of her movements complimented Harry's apparent aggressiveness and their right hands were latched tight. Harry sensually trailed his free hand from Daphne's lower back up her left leg which was pointed straight up in the air and grabbed her ankle. He pushed and Daphne used an impressive display of strength to flip over with Harry's push. She landed on her feet and blew a kiss at Harry. Harry clapped his hands and spun back towards her. The couple moved back and forth in a complicated and flashy series of steps.

"I think it's safe to say that we have every eye upon us."

Harry chuckled and grabbed Daphne's waist. He pulled her closer, lifted her over his head and set her back on her feet after he turned them around again.

"Don't exaggerate my dear. They're looking at the other couples too."

Harry kept one hand on her waist while Daphne had one hand cupped behind his neck and they walked in a slow, elongated circle. There was no push and pull this time like at Harry's birthday party. The two of them worked together and Harry spun Daphne to him so he had his arms wrapped in an x across her chest with their hands linked together at her hips. They both were breathing heavy from a mixture of the dancing and the passion that simmered at the heart of their relationship.

"Oh be a spoilsport then."

Harry grinned as Daphne spun away, spun low to the floor and back up again. Harry stomped the ground and extended his hand. Daphne ran at him and in one fluid motion Harry took her hand and lifted her high into the air above his head. He spun twice, threw Daphne into the air and caught her after she tumbled into his arms. The song ended and Harry set Daphne back down on her feet. A few smatters of applause echoed in the hall and then more and more people took it up until a healthy amount of clapping and whistling sounded in the hall. Harry bowed and led Daphne away with an arm around her waist.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione hurrying toward him with Draco in tow. He caught Neville's eyes and nodded when the other boy motioned to the grounds outside. His attention returned to in front of him when Hermione all but crashed into him and he steadied her.

"How did I just do all that?"

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione wouldn't let the magic of the moment be and needed to know the mechanics behind it.

"Why I thought you were an excellent dancer Hermione. Are you saying there is something else behind your gifted feet?"

"Prat. I mean how did I just perform a complicated dance that I've never even heard, seen or dance before?"

Harry pointed to Draco.

"He helped you. We all just performed a formal, pureblooded dance between lovers and Draco's magic guided you. Of course you had to surrender to it first but I see Draco didn't have a hard time convincing you."

Hermione blushed, hit Harry again and walked away muttering about how she was going to find out all about it in the library tomorrow. Draco rolled his eyes and walked after his girlfriend. Harry looked down at Daphne and then to the outside grounds.

"I think we need a bit of fresh air to cool off."

Daphne nodded and Harry summoned Daphne's shawl into his hand from where she had draped it over her chair back at their table. He took her hand in his and they walked out into the cool nighttime air. A few moments of silence were spent between them and they walked down a lighted stone path.

"So what does your brother and mother have to say about our relationship?"

Daphne laughed and twirled the flower Harry had plucked off a nearby tree for her between her fingers. A few warming charms kept them warm as they walked down the path and Harry enjoyed the peacefulness between them.

"Well lucky for you my brother is back at the estate and can't practice his protective big brother speech on you. Derek has given me a slight leeway in our relationship and hasn't pried much…yet. I bet tomorrow will be a different story but that remains to be seen."

Harry laughed under his breath and nodded. He wasn't too worried about Derek Greengrass as he knew the older boy had a very shrewd mind and they had spoken once or twice over the past two months about different matters.

"And your mother?"

"My mother has thrown her full support behind us as she no doubt sees it as a way out of my family's slight disgrace and I know she wants us to get married so she can spoil our grandchildren."

Harry blushed and Daphne patted his arm as she laughed. The thought of marrying Daphne and having children had entered Harry's mind a few times and he wanted to but didn't feel that the time was right.

"I can care less though as I know my mother just wants to show me that she isn't a horrible mother and won't abandon family. Her opinion doesn't matter much as she has no power and Derek won't be affected by her meddling."

Harry didn't know what to say about the bitterness in Daphne's tone and pulled her closer as he silently tried to show her his support. Daphne sighed heavily but smiled up at him.

"Astoria has all but demanded that I return back to the estate with you in tow so she can meet you. I fear that she has quite the crush on you and wants to have some girl time with me."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck but laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Daphne nodded and turned down another path.

"Good answer. Grandmother has given us her blessing as well and reads about us in the newspaper every morning. She says as long as I'm happy she's happy."

Harry looked at Daphne in surprise. He didn't know she had a grandmother and he knew instinctively this was a big piece of the puzzle why Daphne was the way she was. He knew that now was not the time to mention her as he saw the forlorn expression on Daphne's face but he would bring it up later.

"What about you mister? Any blessings or condemnations I should know about?"

"No. Remus and Tonks are appeased for now and are trying their best to remain positive. I'm sorry to say that they fell victim to all the hype surrounding your family but I set them straight and they're slowly learning that they're not my guardians anymore."

Harry's eyes hardened for a fraction of a second but he let it go.

"Teddy wants to meet you again. You left him speechless at my birthday and he has taken to calling you Ms. Violet."

Harry grinned when Daphne looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Your eyes. Teddy is still young and only remembers distinguishing characteristics about people he meets. Your eyes left quite the impression and he has given you a nickname."

Harry's grin widened when Daphne blushed but a small smile crossed her face.

"He sounds like a lovely young boy."

"Oh you say that now. Just wait until he coerces you into doing something disastrous and we'll see what you are saying then."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Harry grinned at Daphne again and hugged her closer. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm teaching him everything I know."


	10. Steps to Make History Start Somewhere

Harry smiled as he opened his eyes the morning after the Halloween dance and listened to the breathing of his dorm mates. He sat up, yanked his bed hangings open and swung his legs over to the side of his bed. Partial morning sunlight streamed in through the windows and Harry gave an evil smirk as an idea struck him. He walked over to the window and pulled the shutters open all the way.

"Gah! Close the damn shutters!"

"Come on it's way too early!"

Harry laughed and leaned back against the wall of the dorm with his arms crossed over his chest. With the shutters open, the morning sunlight shone directly in Ron and Dean's faces and their comments had been appropriate. Too bad that Harry was in far too good of a mood and he clapped his hands. The loud, sharp cracks rang out in the dorm room and several more curses and a few pillows were thrown in his direction but Harry didn't relent.

"Good morning my fellow dorm mates. Time to rise and shine as we have our first classes of the day in an hour and a half. Since I'm the first one up I call dibs on the first shower but after that you can all fight for it."

There were general murmurs of consent and Harry grabbed his clothes before heading towards the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Harry reemerged showered, dressed and freshly shaven. Every boy except Ron had moved and were in the beginning stages of getting ready for the day but the tall Weasley boy had simply rolled over and fallen back asleep. Harry shook his head, dropped his clothes in the dirty clothes section of his trunk for the house elves to clean and grabbed his wand. Ronald Weasley woke up for the second time that morning with a girlish yelp and fell off his bed to the floor courtesy of Harry's stinging hex on his arse and cold water being dropped on his face. The other boys laughed and kept getting ready for the day. Ron, however, sat up spluttering and wiped his face with his hand.

"Bloody hell Harry! What was that for?"

"Why Ron I have no idea what you are talking about and am hurt that you would jump straight to the conclusion that I had anything to do with it."

Dean and Neville sniggered and Harry did his best to hide his mischievous smile while crossing his arms with his wand in hand. Ron flushed almost the exact color of his hair but must have realized that continuing to argue would get him nowhere and got to his feet. He grabbed a uniform, stomped to the bathroom and muttered under his breath the whole way.

"I'll meet you fellow conspirators down in the Common Room where I'm sure our loveable resident mum will interrogate us all and bully answers out of us."

Dean laughed and Neville nodded. It was no secret that Hermione Granger had taken to being the figurative mother hen to Harry's dorm and good natured teasing was given and suffered on both sides. The rest of the Gryffindor House could always count on an exciting ping-pong like argument or discussion being had at least three times a week and more often than not Hermione won. This hadn't changed during Harry's two year absence he was told and Harry took a deep breath before walking down the staircase to the Common Room. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he had beaten his good friend down to the Common Room first this morning and stood over by a window that overlooked the lake.

"Harry! I'm surprised you're up already. I half expected to have to come wake you boys up."

Harry turned at the sound of Hermione's voice and adopted a wounded puppy dog expression at the end of her greeting. Hermione however kept going in stride and hugged him like she usually did. Harry chuckled and hugged her back. They separated and Hermione led him over to her usual chair where she sat down. Harry sat on the couch beside her and let his head fall back against the back of the couch.

"So you came in awfully close to curfew again last night."

Harry's lips twitched but he controlled the impulse to smile and grunted to let Hermione know he had heard her. He heard her laugh and then a dastardly devious idea struck him. He popped upright into a sitting position and rested his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. He saw Hermione's eyes narrow and she put her book down.

"What are you up to Harry James Potter?"

Harry's eyes twinkled behind his glasses and he couldn't control the sneaky looking grin that spread across his face. He knew that the _Daily Prophet_ and most of the other newspapers would cover the Halloween dance and speculate quite a bit on the show he, Draco, Neville and Susan had put on last night amongst other things. The other students would be talking about it as well and Harry had an idea, which would only serve to compound the rumors.

"Nothing that devious Hermione. I think I shall extend the invitation for Daphne to sit at the Gryffindor table this morning for breakfast is all and I think it would be prudent for you to do the same with Draco. While we're at it, why not get Luna and Susan to do so as well?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed but Harry waited patiently for a few moments and then a smirk crossed Hermione's face. Neville, Dean and Ron chose to enter the Common Room at that moment and Harry stood up as they walked over. Hermione put her book in her bag and stood up as well. Neville and Dean dropped a kiss on her cheek in good morning and Harry rolled his eyes as Ron pretended to ignore her. He caught Hermione's eye and she huffed but smiled when Dean gallavantly offered his arm. The five Gryffindor's left their Common Room and Harry whispered his idea to Neville. The Longbottom scion nodded, his eyes alight with mischief and the couples in the group went to find their other halves as soon as they stepped into the Great Hall. Harry hugged Daphne hello, took her hand in his and walked over to where Luna stood by the great double doors that led to the grounds.

"Good morning Luna. Care to join us at our House table this morning for breakfast?"

Harry knew something was wrong as soon as Luna's large, luminous eyes met his and he saw her blink away the tears at the corner of her eyes. He cast a sidelong glance at his girlfriend for help and heard her give a soft sigh. She looked at him and tilted her head back towards their table.

"Why don't you save us some good seats Harry? Luna and I will be along in a few minutes."

"Okay sure."

Harry smiled and walked back towards his House table but it took all his strength not to look back over his shoulder. Hermione looked at him with questions in her eyes and Harry shrugged. She looked over to where Daphne and Luna stood talking but turned her attention back to Draco after a few moments and Harry noticed that his little plan was working beautifully so far. Neville sat with Hannah on his right, both the Patil twins on his left and Susan and Justin Fletchey across from them. Hermione and Draco had saved a spot for Harry and Daphne but the American triplets, Dean Thomas and Seamus crowded in on the other side of Hermione. Harry took a picture with his glasses and smiled before sitting down.

"Ah the topic of our debate. Harry, my good lad, do us a favor and tell these lovely ladies that they are wrong in their assessment."

Harry took a seat and made up two plates, one for himself and one for Daphne. His girlfriend sat down almost immediately after Harry did and Luna sat on Harry's other side on the far end.

"I'm almost hesitant to ask but what great debate am I supposed to be solving?"

Dean leaned over the table and gripped Harry's hand mockingly. The others laughed and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We, as in all the studs here, have come to the consensus that girls and guys cannot be best mates or in the more feminine language, best friends. The lovely lasses are of the opposite mind and your vote is needed to settle this dispute. What say you?"

Harry nearly coughed up his porridge with all of his chortling at the question and the tone of voice in which Dean asked it in. It became obvious to him that the merry group of friends at the table this morning was trying to keep all the unspoken tensions and uneasiness out of the air by engaging in a pointless argument but there was a seriousness about the question as well. He set down his spoon, wiped his mouth and adopted a thought, philosophical pose.

"Well, I'd have to agree with my fellow brothers here simply because the guy code demands a show of unity in the event of an attack from the fairer sex."

The boys at the table cheered loudly and clapped their hands. The girls all looked at him with murder and disbelief in their eyes and Harry realized that a more thorough explanation would be needed. He raised his hands and quite settled over their section of the table again.

"All right all right. Here it is ladies. While I have developed friendships with all of the charming lasses here at the table…"

At this the boys all wolf-whistled and nodded in agreement while the girls rolled their eyes. Harry grinned and held up his hands again.

"…as I was saying. Ahem. I believe that there can be strong friendships between the sexes but there are topics of discussion that just can't be held with the opposite sex."

Hermione and a few of the other girls looked ready to argue and Harry staved them off with a raised hand.

"Gentlemen, we all know that while there are some very astute and intelligent witches in the wild and exciting field of Quidditch that it is predominately a man's game. You ladies just cannot understand the raw thrill that Quidditch brings us blokes and why we could sit down for hours and argue about every aspect of the game."

A burning glare unsettled Harry for a moment and he looked up to see a very cross Ginny Weasley. Harry grinned and pointed at the female Weasley.

"Case in point gentlemen. None of us can deny that Ginny has a better grasp on the game than most of the females in Hogwarts and that she is very good. However, the rules and regulations for men and women Quidditch players are different. Case in point my match against Ravenclaw in my fifth year. Cho flashed me and almost made me lose the match I was so unfocused."

Harry stopped his argument to kiss Daphne's cheek and the others at the table laughed. Daphne rolled her eyes and called him a prat.

"Cho didn't even get a whistle or a cry of indignation from the stands. I believe that's because the males in the audience admired the free show and the females couldn't believe that Cho had the nerve to pull such a stunt. Now, if I had groped her in any of my matches you bet your arse I would have been thrown out of the game and serving detentions for the rest of the year. And rightly so."

Harry took a moment to take a sip of his cider. He formulated the rest of his argument in his mind and set his goblet down.

"Us lads also know that there are more naughty topics of discussion that neither sex is truly comfortable talking about with the other. Can we all agree to come to a general agreement on this topic to spare embarrassment on either side?"

A general collection of nods and murmurs of agreement were heard around their table and Harry grinned.

"As for the ladies…I don't know where to begin. Just like we guys can talk about Quidditch for hours you girls can talk about clothes and relationships until we all go cross eyed. Forget trying to keep up with your chatter, we simply don't know where to begin. I think weddings and pregnancy can go in the same topic of discussion as well."

Harry nodded to show that he was done talking and Dean Thomas stood back up. He raised his goblet high in the air and grinned.

"To Harry Potter. May his silver tongue, daring cheek and disarming smile never fade as the world would be a much drearier place."

"Here here!"

Harry grinned and clinked goblets with everyone else. Professor McGonagall strode over to their table at that moment and everyone quieted down without needing to be told. Her eyes swept over the varied assortment of students at the table and she raised an eyebrow.

"I can see now why your table caused quite a stir and disturbance. While I am glad that you all seem to be making an attempt to break the invisible barriers between the Houses, please do remember that not everyone shares your…enthusiasm this early in the morning."

A flurry of acquiescence was quick to ring out from around the table and the Transfiguration Mistress strode away just a quickly as she had arrived. Harry took one final sip from his goblet and stood up. Draco grabbed his arm and tossed the mornings edition of the _Daily Prophet _in front of him. The Slytherin heir-apparent flipped to an article on the third page. Harry saw a large picture of him and Daphne dancing the pureblood dance they had performed last night and a few other pictures of Susan, Neville and Draco with their respective dates as well dotted the spread.

* * *

_**The Flair of the New Generation Heir Apparents:**_

_Balathier Thanos_

_The four student status heir-apparent's put on quite a show last night in the Great Hall at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in several seemingly subtle moves that nevertheless wowed everyone in attendance. (more photos to be found on page 18)_

_The famous magical school in magical Britain is well-known to mix tradition and formal schooling with entertainment and merriment that prepares the future generations of witches and wizards for more formal evenings once they graduate and reach the workforce. The school hosts balls or dances on almost every single major holiday or important magical date but the historical and political significance of each occasions is melded so well with merriment and entertainment that these future young teenagers don't realize how important each event is._

_Last night, Hogwarts held the annual Halloween Dance and the atmosphere was festive and light hearted despite the darkness that seems to surround the holiday. However, the pleasant atmosphere took a sharp turn when the future movers and shakers of magical Britain stepped into the Great Hall and their very presence set the tone. Each of the heir apparent's were dressed in simple but expressive dress robes and the young lords and ladies dates were dressed to perform their part at such an occasion. Most notably was the appearance of the young Daphne Greengrass, reported lover to Lord Potter-Black and her daring but flattering attire for the event. No doubt the critiques will slam her as being distastefully dressed but unlike some of the other attire that evening Ms. Greengrass retained her modesty while showcasing just why she has captured the young Mr. Potter's attention._

_Another move that dazzled the rest of the attendees was the air of solidarity and companionship that the four couples put on. While nowhere near unfriendly or cold, the four heir-apparents and their dates managed to effect a closed off air and appeared to enjoy themselves with private discussions and poker. They had a plan, a purpose and they all executed it flawlessly._

_The climax and most dramatic move the four couples pulled that night was the old, pureblooded dance they performed last night and once again Lord Potter-Black and his stunning date Ms. Greengrass took the spotlight. Lords Malfoy and Longbottom along with the Lady Susan performed the dance with the grace and flair expected of such nobility but even though their dates put a valiant effort the essence of the dance was lost on them as they are not of noble blood themselves. Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass however took to the floor and dazzled those watching with the raw passion, beautiful elegance and hypnotic charisma the dance is known for._

_The final point to note is how the four couples ended their attendance at the Halloween Dance. After the finish of their only dance last evening, the four heir apparents walked off the impromptu dance floor as cool and calm as could be. They showed that they took control that evening, retained it all throughout and relinquished it when they were good and ready. Plan executed and completed with perfection. Just what else is this new generation up to? With the much-anticipated preliminary Wizengamot hearing today where the four heir-apparents will take their ancestral seats, the magical world isn't ready for these four young minds way of thinking and turmoil is imminent._

* * *

Harry grinned and nodded with satisfaction as he finished reading the article. He made a mental note locate and read up on this reporter Balathier Thanos. The man had a unique, speculative way of telling the facts and countered the one sided misconstruing of the facts that Rita Skeeter was infamous for with such brutal efficiency Harry wondered why he hadn't read anything by her lately.

"Excellent. This sets the stage nicely for this afternoon."

Harry looked down at Daphne when she grabbed his arm and pulled her to her feet. He took her hand in his and nodded at his friends around the table.

"If you'll excuse Daphne and I, we really need to get to our classes this morning as we both will be absent this afternoon."

Harry walked away from the table and chuckled when Daphne poked him. They left the Great Hall and crossed the Entrance Hall in a few minutes.

"Relax Daphne. You already know that this afternoon's hearing will be nothing more than us four looking stony faced and everyone else staring at us for several hours."

"I know that but I don't like that twinkle in your eyes. Your expecting confrontation at this afternoon's hearing."

"Ah, brains and beauty. How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

_Ministry Building. Wizemgot._

"I call for order in this hall and I shall have it!"

The cavernous hall quieted down from the low rumble it had attained and those present took their seats. Daphne, being of a Noble House took a seat beside her sister Astoria who sat between her mother and her and glanced at the center of the room. Dumbledore, as Chief Mugwump still stood as he was the one that had called for order and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the old headmaster glared around the room.

"How did you get out of school for this?"

Daphne smiled down at her younger sister and took one of Astoria's frail hands in both of hers. Her younger sister's magical illness had let up for the past few days and she had begged their mother to let her attend this Wizengamot session.

"I am the girlfriend to the soon-to-be Lord Potter-Black. I have my ways."

Astoria's eyes widened as she no doubt tried to read into every word in Daphne's explanation. Daphne patiently waited with a smirk on her face and Astoria chuckled softly when the implications hit her.

"Used your feminine wiles again sister? How shameful of you."

Daphne rolled her eyes and squeezed Astoria's hand. Their mother looked like she wanted to say something but pressed her lips tighter together instead for which Daphne was grateful.

"In accordance with the statutes and regulations set by the very first Minister of Magic, I, Albus Dumbledore, the current Chief Mugwump do call this nine hundred and fifty seventh session of the Wizengamot to now be in session."

No one spoke after the formal introduction statement and Daphne glanced towards the doors that Harry would be coming out of. She saw Dumbledore nod and the Aurors opened the heavy, ornate doors.

"The heir-apparents of the Noble Houses of Black, Bones, Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter may now enter."

Daphne saw Harry step out and take his place at the left side of the walkway. Neville followed immediately after him and took his spot by Harry's side. Susan stepped out next and Malfoy followed to stand on the opposite side of her causing Susan to be relatively in the middle. They marched out and Daphne heard Harry's soft order for them to halt. The four of them stopped with military precision and stopped marching in place with one final step.

"Heir-apparents, salute."

At Harry's command the four of them saluted the panel in front of them, which consisted of Dumbledore, Minister Shacklebolt, Amelia Bones and the rest of the Wizengamot council with their wands. Dumbledore saluted them back and Harry issued the command for them to snap back to attention.

"Good morning Chief Mugwump. In accordance with our rightful places and calling of our ancestors noble blood, we the heir-apparents to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Bones, Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter do here stand to take up our ancestral mantles. Does the Chief Mugwump and fellow Ruling Nine recognize us?"

Daphne could barely contain her smile of pride as Harry spoke the formal words and her heart swelled with love for the young man in front of her. The four of them were dressed in the most expensive, richly detailed ornate dress robes known to the magical world and Harry's were doubly special as he had two House crests on them for his unique status.

"As the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot council I speak for all of us when I say that we do accept you Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom, Lord Malfoy and Lady Bones. So mote it be."

Dumbledore turned to special box where the rest of the Ruling Nine sat and cleared his throat.

"Does the Ruling Nine recognize these wizards and witch to take their rightful place among your numbers?"

Daphne knew it was silly but she held her breath as Lord Jameson, the oldest and most experienced amongst the Ruling Nine stood up and took out his wand.

"I, Lord Richard Jameson, lord of the Ruling Nine do accept these wizards and witch to our numbers. So mote it be."

The breath Daphne had been holding exhaled in a great whoosh and Astoria squeezed her hand. Augustus Longbottom, Neville's grandmother stood up and started clapping. Daphne pulled Astoria up with her as she stood up and began clapping as well. Hermione followed suit along with a few other and in another few minutes the ancient hall shook as every member in attendance on this fateful day recognized the achievement Harry and the three others had accomplished.


	11. I Am Lord PotterBlack

Daphne felt bad for her boyfriend as moments after he and the other three heir-apparents, now lords and ladies, were sworn in a missive came for Harry and she knew in a second that it wasn't the news he wanted to read. She stood up, tugged on Astoria's hand which she still held to signal for her younger sister to come with her and the two Greengrass daughters made their way down from the gallery box to the speaker's floor. Their mother called out to them but Daphne ignored her and tugged on Harry's elbow once they reached him. He spared them a quick glance and then looked back over the missive but Daphne saw the heavy emotions swirling in his eyes.

"What is it Harry?"

"Gringotts just called for me and I need to do the will hearing for the Black family as I have run out of time."

Daphne nodded and smiled when her boyfriend shook off the emotional shackles he seemed to carry with him all the time and smiled at Astoria. To her younger sister's credit Astoria kept her blush to a minimum and curtsied when Harry kissed her hand.

"Hello Ms. Greengrass. I am your sister's boyfriend Harry and I am pleased to put a face to a name that Daphne talks about all the time."

"I know who you are Lord Potter-Black and the pleasure is all mine. Really. Sister is always talking about you as well in her letters home and it is nice to see you in person rather than pictures in the _Daily Prophet_."

Daphne stomped her foot and humphed but both Harry and Astoria ignored her as they kept chatting. After a few moments Daphne gave up and took Harry's other hand. She nodded towards the door that led out of the Wizengamot chamber and Harry nodded.

"Tell me Astoria. Do you like ice cream?"

Daphne was the one to smile this time, as Harry had no idea how much of a sweet tooth her younger sister had and how good Astoria was at getting a copious amount of sweets with a mere bat of her eyelashes. She recognized that Harry was working several angles in one go and she inwardly nodded her head. By talking to Astoria and offering her a treat Harry was getting to know her family, showing Astoria that he was just a young man and not an icon or poster boy and how sweet of a boyfriend he really was.

"Yes!"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Daphne over Astoria's head. Daphne's grin widened and she shrugged her shoulders. Harry's eyes returned to Astoria and he nodded towards the doors.

"Then after I take care of a family matter why don't you and I go out to Diagon Alley and cause some mayhem?"

Daphne knew at that second that Harry had won over Astoria for life and a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. She was worried that Astoria would have drawn in on herself but Harry reached her on a basic level and Daphne realised her fear had been irrational. Just as they were about to walk off Daphne's mother appeared in front of them with Derek and Daphne's smile tightened. Her mother took in the fact that Astoria was smiling a smile so wide it threatened to split her face in half and that she held Daphne and Harry's hands in both of hers.

"Good afternoon my Lord Potter-Black and congratulations on taking your ancestral seat here in the Wizengamot."

"Thank you milady. Your daughters and I have a date strolling through Diagon Alley as soon as I take care of some personal business at Gringotts and you and the Lord Greengrass are welcome to join us if you would like."

Daphne couldn't help it when her smile brightened as Harry, without realizing it, used his authority as a Lord of the Ruling Nine and Daphne's boyfriend to subtly tell her mother he was in charge. Daphne knew from the way her mother's eyes tightened that she recognized this as well and that she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sorry to intrude on such a gracious offer but Astoria has been out enough for one day and we must retire back to our estate so she can rest. Come Astoria."

Anger flared up in Daphne and she went to refute her mother's claim but Harry shook his head ever so slightly. Daphne bit her tongue and turned the full power of her glare on Harry but he just looked down at Astoria. Astoria had for all her life obeyed their parent's every instruction without question or comment and Daphne knew her younger sister was slowly suffering for it. That is why she fought so hard with her mother about Astoria but there was a peculiar glint in Astoria's eyes as she looked back up at their mother.

"I feel quite well mother and Daphne is here with me. She knows the signs as well as you do and I doubt very much that she will let me overextend myself this afternoon. Besides, Lord Potter has already offered and I would be most remiss to miss this golden opportunity to tell stories about sister."

The pride that surged in Daphne was tempered a bit by the second half of Astoria's final sentence and she glared down at her younger sister. Astoria smiled cheekily back up at her and skipped forward. Harry chuckled and wished Derek and their mother a cheerful farewell as they passed. When Daphne glanced over her shoulder she saw Derek holding onto her mother's shoulder and he nodded with a grin. Another warm feeling spread through Daphne's chest as her older brother was agreeing with her and not their mother.

"Daphne I asked you a question."

Daphne turned her head back around and looked down at Astoria. A quick glance up at Harry found him looking content and he smiled at her when he caught her gaze.

"Sorry Astoria. What did you ask?"

Daphne smiled when Astoria rolled her eyes and she heard Harry chuckle.

"I asked what we were going to do while Harry's busy in Gringotts dealing with Sirius Black's will."

Both Harry and Daphne stopped in shock and surprise at Astoria's statement. The youngest of the afternoon trio looked annoyed at the sudden stop and glared at both of them.

"Oh come on. The only missives that I know of that can get into the Wizengamot chambers are ones from the Minister of Magic, Auror's red herrings, Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Gringotts. Since the current Minister appears to be rather fond of Harry, the Auror's wouldn't dare mess with Harry, and the DMLE needs Harry's support so that only leaves Gringotts. And since I highly doubt that Harry's financial situation has gone topsy-turvy it has to do with the will readings. I just guessed that it was the Black will reading instead of the Potter one."

Harry chuckled and knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with Astoria. Daphne shook her head to get over her younger sister's deduction and logic skills and smiled. It should come as no surprise to her that Astoria had figured out the other half of Harry's schedule this afternoon.

"You, little Ms. Greengrass, are quite the scary logical genius. If you'll allow me, I shall be the Watson to your Holmes."

Daphne smiled as Harry just shot up mightily in Astoria's books as her younger sister loved to read the popular muggle series of the famous English private investigator. Astoria giggled, let go of their hands and hugged Harry with her arms around his neck. Daphne saw Harry stiffen and tense but after a moment he gently hugged her younger sister back. Astoria let go a moment later and grabbed their hands again before skipping off. The three of them left the Ministry building and headed towards Gringotts. The sudden camera flashes and roar of the reporters surprised Daphne and she instinctively shielded Astoria.

"Lord Potter-Black how does it feel to finally step into your ancestor's shoes so to speak?"

"Lord Potter-Black is it true that you eloped with your girlfriend and are expecting twin girls?

"Lord Potter-Black what is the first order of business now that you are officially Lord Potter-Black?"

"Lady Greengrass did you use a love potion to ensnare Lord Potter-Black?"

"Who is the little girl between you two?"

Faster than Daphne could see Harry whipped out his wand and blasted the street between the three of them and the reporters. An ominous bang and bright flash exploded on the street and for the briefest of seconds Daphne saw Harry's eyes glow a fierce green.

"Quiet all of you! Show some bloody respect for the ladies present and behave like human beings not animals."

Daphne smiled as she recognized the stance and voice of Lord Potter-Black. She hugged Astoria to her and told her with her eyes that everything would be okay. Astoria's wide eyes returned to the sea of stunned and silent reporters. Daphne didn't think that any of them had been attacked with such ferocity as Harry just performed and that they were expecting the usual defensive and agitated state of people they usually questioned.

"Now, I have to be at Gringotts in five minutes and I will only answer five questions. You there with the feather in your hair. What is your question?"

The woman who Harry had pointed at with his wand (made Daphne chuckle at how wide the witch's eyes got) smiled and batted her eyelashes. Daphne wanted to claw her eyes out at such a blatant act of flirtation but retained her cool composure. Now was not the time.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black. You have entered a level of power and status few witches or wizards could ever dream of this afternoon and you hardly look any different. How will being a lord on the Ruling Nine affect your student status at Hogwarts?"

"It won't. I am attending Hogwarts of my own free will and on my decision. If I feel at any time that my duties to the Wizengamot have a detrimental effect on my school studies or vice versa I will pull back out of Hogwarts and find private tutors."

Daphne expected the woman to try and squeeze in another question but the woman simply nodded and faded back into the sea of reporters. Daphne suspected that this was because Harry had yet to put away his wand and the tip spat out the occasional crimson sparks. Harry pointed to another reporter with his wand and the man elbowed his way to the front.

"Harry you have yet to give the magical public a statement on many of the issues of concern here in magical Britain and the public has waited long enough. What is your stance on the controversial issues of goblin rights, the Ministry approved taxes and the bridge between magical and muggle?"

"While I have been lenient in the past reporter on your manner of speech you seem to be confused. I am a lord on the Ruling Nine and your very life is in my hands as with a snap of my fingers your career is over. I will no longer be bullied into answering questions you want answered and according to the polls the public still respects my decisions to hold my cards close to my chest. Next month, at the convening of the Wizengamot is when I will lay a few down on the table and you will have a field day then I promise you."

There were a few outraged gasps and mutters in the crowd but many of the reporters chuckled. The Boy-Who-Lived had grown up and had quite the set of stones to be threatening the media. At another pointing of his wand another witch reporter stepped up and to save time Harry pointed to the final two reporters.

"Lord Potter-Black what is the exact relationship between and the Greengrass, Malfoy, Longbottom families and Albus Dumbledore?"

"I respect all of the mentioned parties and am thankful of the friendship they have all extended me. Obviously some are closer than others but I will say that enjoy whatever time I can spend with all of them."

Harry's formal training in speech were showing merits as he skillfully answered difficult questions such as the last one with just the right amount of information.

"Lord Potter-Black you and You-Know-Who-"

"Voldemort."

"Excuse me?"

"The dark wizard you are referring to has a name. His real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle and from this name he has fashioned the moniker Voldemort."

Harry lifted his wand and traced the air in a peculiar pattern.

'_Tom Marvelo Riddle is Lord Voldemort'_

With a flick of his wand the two words Tom Riddle danced around until the only word in the air was 'Voldemort' and Daphne smiled as Harry had once again stunned the crowd of reporters.

"If you have a question to say about this dark wizard you will say his name. Otherwise I will not answer any questions about him."

Harry's firm statement kept the sea of reporters quiet and when no more stepped forward Harry turned and took Daphne and Astoria's hands. They left the front doors of the Ministry building and walked up the marble steps into Gringotts.

* * *

"The Potter boy is here to attend his will reading Director."

Ragnok looked up from the ridiculously complex financial document he was reading and nodded at the young goblin messenger that trembled before his ornate solid maple desk. Ragnok set the document down, took off his glasses and gave the messenger a toothy grin.

"Good. Bring him in my office to see me and then get back to work."

"I will Director but he has two charges in his company and refuses to part with them."

Ragnok furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. He was aware that the goblin messenger had all but pissed his shorts as the humans were fond of saying when describing fear but Ragnok ignored the human colloquialism for the moment. He knew that this Harry Potter would be the wizard that would lead the magical world through radical change and Ragnok was all for it but he hated the fickleness of human emotions. Stubbornness and arrogance were two of such emotions that he detested the most. These humans were in the hallowed halls of goblin ancestry after all and should show the proper respect.

"That will be no problem. Send the three of them in and then reassign yourself to the Deep Mines for punishment. Go."

The goblin messenger bowed and waddled out of the room. Ragnok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared himself to deal with another arrogant wizard who thought the world should bow before him all because he had the title of lord in front of his name. The tall, golden double doors to his office opened again and in strode a mere boy and two girls. Ragnok chastised himself as he realized that in human standards the young 'boy' was actually a young 'man' and the older looking of the two 'girls' was a young 'woman'.

"Good afternoon Director Ragnok, proud and worthy leader to the great and lustrous Goblin Nation. Your coffin will have galleons a plenty after our business this afternoon is concluded and our desires met."

A toothy, scary looking smile spread across Ragnok's face at the young boy's courteous and formal greeting of wizard to goblin. This boy had impressed Ragnok so far and the two young girls stood half a step behind the boy on either side in a sign of support and deference.

"And what if I am not properly satisfied with your demands little boy and your petty offering of _our_ gold is not enough?"

Ragnok knew he was being absolutely rude and distasteful to this young lord but there was Potter _and_ Black blood running through his veins and Ragnok wanted it. The Potter and Black families were two of the most ancient and influential families to set up stock in Gringotts and the patriarch of each family was a man worth his weight in gold.

"Then I will return another day but not before killing the goblin that misconstrued my desires."

Ragnok's eyes twinkled and he let loose with a deep belly laugh that made the younger of the girls jump. The Potter boy smiled in kind and nodded his head out of respect. Ragnok relaxed back in his chair and motioned for the three of them to take a seat in the chairs before his desk.

"Good morning to you too Lord Potter-Black and well played indeed. Tell me, what is the nature of your business at Gringotts here today?"

"To attend the will readings of my former guardian and patriarch of the Black Estate Lord Sirius Orion Black. _Pacis exsisto nobis_ Director?

Ragnok's eyes narrowed as the Potter boy had formulated the correct respectful, response but he had asked a question in Gobbledygook. Not many of the ancient families remembered the formal questions between goblin and human anymore and Ragnok's curiosity with the Potter boy grew a little more.

"Pacis exsisto nobis Lord Potter-Black. You are a very curious wizard Lord Potter-Black."

The Potter boy smiled again and his eyes shone a brilliant green for a moment. The two girls on either side of him broke composure for a few moments to look at him in surprise and wonder but the Potter boy just patted their knees.

"I try my best to bring to the table all that I can and show what I am worth. I have a very specific goal in mind in regards to the Goblin Nation and you Director so rest assured I'll be at my most charming."

"I can see that Lord Potter-Black. Might I inquire what your goal is?"

"If I told you that at our first meeting then you would have me figured out in a heartbeat Director. Where would the challenge and respect between us go then?"

Ragnok smiled wider this time and nodded his head at the Potter boy. The boy struck just the right balance between respectful and arrogant. Too many of the ancient families tried to either demand things of the Goblin Nation or gave too much in the hopes of becoming a Goblin Friend. Ragnok's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as the answer to his earlier question struck him and he let more of his teeth show. The boy wanted to become a Goblin Friend did he? So be it but the boy would have to work for it.

"I believe we could trade courtesies and wit for the rest of the day Lord Potter-Black but since we are both busy beings let us set it all aside for now. Your will reading from your former patriarch is upon us!"

Ragnok called out for another goblin messenger in Gobbledygook and one entered a few seconds later.

"Bring in the rest of the parties that the former Lord Black requested in his will to be at its reading. Be quick about it!"

The goblin messenger bowed and waddled as fast as it could out of the office. A fair amount of noise heralded the arrival of the rest of the parties to be in attendance and Ragnok grit his teeth.

"If I may Director?"

Ragnok nodded at the Potter boy when he raised his wand and the boy cast a spell that muffled the noise considerably. Ragnok sighed with relief and sat up straighter in his large, straight back chair. Taking this as a nonverbal signal the three humans followed suit just as the other parties walked into Ragnok's office.

"Harry! How are you?"

"My dear boy you put on quite the show earlier this afternoon."

"How's it hanging mate?"

Ragnok's considerable temper flared but before he could say anything the Potter boy cut the parties down with a withering glare. He stood up and motioned towards Ragnok.

"We can entertain pleasantries later as the good Director has taken time out of his busy day to personally oversee this will reading and we cannot afford to take up any more of his time than we need to. Director?"

Ragnok resisted the urge to smile again as the Potter boy took charge of the situation and nodded his head.

"Be seated. Quietly."

Ragnok couldn't resist slipping in that last order and added a touch of his more sinister nature into the command. The Potter boy leaned forward in his chair and motioned toward the pensive where the will of his former guardian rested.

"Director is there anyone present right now that doesn't need to be here for the will reading?"

Ragnok raised his eyebrows and wondered at where the Potter boy was heading.

"Yes there are Lord Potter-Black but as you are now the patriarch of the Black Estate you have the final say in who you wish to be attendance during the will reading."

"I see. I'll withhold my say until the preliminary hearing is concluded. At your command Director."

Ragnok nodded as the Potter boy sat back in his chair but he wasn't the only one to cast the boy a curious glance. Ragnok touched the rune to start the will and sat back in his chair as the former Sirius Orion Black floated to the top of the pensive.

_"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black do attest to being of sound body and mind at the current date of April 5__th__ 1995. This is a recording of my sole will and will not be tampered with in any way._

_ To all of those present I offer my severe apologies for not living longer than any of you and I hope you do not mourn my passing too much as I plan on dying under the delicious pleasure a woman can provide. Harry, you must complete my dying wish if I haven't. Anyways, ahem…_

_ To my good friend Remus Lupin I leave 100,00 galleons and all my clothes which are charmed to fit you. No excuses there Moony and Nymphadora you are hereby ordered to force him into my ridiculously good looking attire._

_ To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 100,000 galleons and my extensive porn collection. I'm sad to say that my dear godson has not acquired a taste for the collection but I know that you will appreciate it dear cousin._

_ To Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and my final test subject, I leave 10,000 galleons, which is to be placed in your Trust Vault. If you don't have one then Gringotts could set one up for you._

_ To the Weasley Family as a whole I leave 350,000 Galleons which are to be divided fairly and equally between all of you. Gred and Forge I leave my Marauder notebooks, which are full of delightfully devious and dastardly ideas on how to better society. Don't worry, your mother can't read or open them so get to work! Arthur, I leave you my muggle tool shed of which I have had no use. May it help you out better than it did me._

_ To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave 75,000 Galleons and any books in the Black Vault and family library that my godson Harry does not horde in his own private collection. I would like to leave you Kreacher but I cannot force him away from the family so you are out of luck there."_

"Stop the will reading please Director."

Ragnok stopped the will reading by touching the appropriate charm and looked at the Potter boy over his glasses. Everyone else in the room looked at the Potter boy as well and the Potter boy cleared his throat with a little difficulty.

"If you have been mentioned in Sirius's will please take your leave and go about the rest of your day. Headmaster, I know for a fact that Sirius did not leave you anything in his will so please take your leave as well. Minister Shacklebolt we both know that Sirius sure as hell wouldn't leave you anything so I ask that you take your leave."

There were general outcries in the negative in Ragnok's office and he sighed as he reached for the button underneath his desk that would call the goblin guards stationed outside his office. The Potter boy beat Ragnok to it again and cleared his throat but didn't move. Ragnok had no idea how such an insignificant sound quieted the whole room like Ragnok's goblin guards would but he was impressed.

"I have asked all of you to leave politely once and I know the good Director has his finger on a button that will call in his own personal goblin guards. They will not be so kind in removing you from the Director's office so I suggest that you leave with your dignity intact. If you have an issue with the monetary amount or other effects Sirius left to you in his will then take it up with one of the goblin tellers outside in the lobby. Good day to all of you."

"But Harry, mate, why are you kicking me and Hermione out and not the two Slytherin girls? We're your friends and have been with you through thick and thin!"

Ragnok winced at the expression that crossed the Potter boy's face and he wished the red headed Weasley boy would have just kept his mouth shut.

"In this setting I am Lord Potter-Black, patriarch and head of two of the most ancient and noble Houses in magical and non-magical Britain and it would behoove you to learn that. Both Lady Greengrass's are here at my request for my own personal reasons and I ask you again to leave the room."

Ragnok sat there impressed with the remarkable formality and coolness in which the Potter boy handled the situation but Ragnok had lost his patience and pressed the button. The doors to his office burst open and eight surly, sturdy looking goblins stormed in with spears and battle-axes at the ready. With no small amount of satisfaction Ragnok watched as his personal guard frog-marched the unwelcome parties out with razor-sharp blade points at their throats. Once the parties had been marched off the premises the Potter boy nodded and Ragnok allowed the will reading to continue.

_"To my godson and my last link to James, Harry James Potter I leave the rest of the monies in my vaults, both the family and my personal vaults. I leave you whatever is left of my businesses, my shares and stocks and my motorbike. This is non-disputable and nonnegotiable._

_ "There you have it Harry. Whatever is left physically of me as I leave this world I have bequeathed to you and I trust that you will do what you damn well please with it. Buy a whole bunch of hookers and get plastered. Merlin and Morgana both know you deserve it because of what you've been through, what you're going through and what you will go through. All I ask is that you take one night to get so deliriously drunk that you start swearing the moon is made out of cheese. Even better if you have a partner in crime on that particular night._

_ You know what you have to do Harry as I know that I have drilled the plan into your head until you wished to hex me into oblivion. Remember, no guts means no glory and if you don't have any glory you don't get any women. People and society will call you mad, selfish and unhinged but it's nothing that you can't handle. It is what it is. Make your life._

_ This concludes the will reading of I, Sirius Orion Black."_

Ragnok waited for the ghostly image to descend back into the pensive before he put it away in the box destined for the Black family vault. The Potter boy sat in his chair with his hands clasped underneath his chin and stared with an unflinching stare at the pensive. The older of the Greengrass girls touched his arm and the Potter boy shook his head as if coming out of a dream. Ragnok had witnessed every single emotion at these will readings and he disliked it when the humans would break down into tears and wail like babies. Maybe it was because he was a goblin and couldn't understand the human sentimentality but the Potter boy appeared to be holding it together.

"Thank you Director. Is there anything else that you wish to discuss with me?"

"No Lord Potter-Black. The customary monetary slip of your balances in the Black vaults will be sent to your address and will require a blood sample to open as other sensitive documents will be enclosed in the envelope as well. I would like to remind you that the Potter will reading is in two weeks, at the beginning of the month of December. Is that all you require as well?"

"Yes it is Director and I thank you for your hospitality and efficiency here today. May the blood of your enemies be spilt at your feet and may you rake in their gold."

Ragnok stood and the Potter boy stood a moment after him. This surprised and pleased Ragnok as the humans either stood before him or attempted to stand at the same time. By waiting for Ragnok to rise the Potter boy showed a deference to Ragnok at this time and Ragnok gave a pleased nod.

"Mr. Potter."

The Potter boy turned, with one hand on the door and one arm wrapped around the elder of the Greengrass women's waist.

"It is Ragnok. Keep that sharp mind and force of presence around you in these changing times."

"Thank you Ragnok and my name is Harry. But you already knew that. Good day."

After the doors to his office closed Ragnok fell back into his chair and hit another button on top of his desk. There was a knock and a moment later the four managers of the different departments at Gringotts waddled into Ragnok's office. Ragnok opened a drawer and pulled out a fierce goblin drink.

"Take a seat. We have much to discuss about the young Harry Potter and what he can do for us."


	12. She Is His Biggest Supporter & Ally

Harry walked out of Ragnok's office and steered the two Greengrass beauties through the crowded grand lobby of Gringotts. Many important officials were conducting business with the goblins but took a moment or two to congratulate the newest member of the Ruling Nine. The Lord Potter-Black wouldn't be deterred, however, and made the usual courteous excuses to leave the conversations he found himself in. He nodded his thanks to the goblins that opened the large, double front doors and walked outside back into Diagon Alley. There were no reporters waiting in ambush and Harry figured this was because they had yet to make head or tails of his last interview.

"All right Holmes. Ready to go get your ice cream?"

Harry winked as he glanced down at Astoria who held his right hand. His left arm was still wrapped around Daphne's waist as she fitted herself into his left side. The younger Greengrass wrinkled her nose at her new nickname but then smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I am Watson. Let's go."

Astoria charged forward and led the older teenagers to the confectionary establishment. The sun had broken through the gray overcast and a warm breeze blew down the busy magical alley. Harry simply enjoyed the banter between his girlfriend and her younger sister and he relished how the weight of the magical world wasn't resting on his shoulders at this moment.

"You doing alright?"

Daphne's quiet murmur drew Harry out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at her. Astoria had skipped off ahead and was window-shopping which left the older teenagers to some privacy. Harry mused how innocent and carefree Astoria looked and wondered if he had been that way when he was thirteen.

"I'm fine Daphne. It would appear that Astoria won't let me brood on her outing for ice cream."

"I thought we agreed that you would let me help you. I don't need to call on my feminine wiles, do I?"

Harry laughed when Daphne sidled up close, grabbed his arm and batted her eyelashes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders this time as the couple had lost their connection a few moments ago when Daphne had chased Astoria for a little bit after the younger Greengrass let go with a cheeky comment.

"As tempting as that offer is I think we both know neither one of us is ready for that yet but I will take a rain check. I'm fine Daphne. Really. Sirius's will has left me at peace as I know what he wants and expects of me. The will was closure, nothing more and nothing less. Something to put me at peace."

Harry looked away as a few wistful thoughts entered his head. He knew he was ready to take up the mantle of the Black and Potter families but was he ready to take on Sirius's? His godfather had been a man of wild ambition and had a vision so ground shaking it gave Harry goose bumps just thinking about it. He shook his head and smiled at Daphne.

"There is a lot I have to do but for now, this afternoon, I can enjoy being a teenage boy out with his gorgeous girlfriend and excitable younger sister."

Harry watched, mesmerized when Daphne's eyes darkened and a blush tinted the upper portion of her cheekbones. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Charmer."

Harry laughed and then grunted as Astoria ran into him. Daphne looked surprised as well and pulled her younger sister off her boyfriend after Astoria had glumped him.

"Astoria!"

The younger Greengrass daughter put her hands on her hips and glared at the couple. Harry looked over at Daphne, nervous as he didn't know what to do in situations like this and Daphne rolled her eyes. Astoria stomped her foot and humphed.

"You two were making googly eyes at each other and had stopped in the middle of the street. Watson, I know that my sister is distracting but really, you need to remember who you are trying to impress."

Harry laughed outright, a deep belly laugh and wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded his head and ruffled Astoria's hair. She shrieked and swatted his hands away.

"I'll fire you Watson! I'll kick you out onto the street!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would! I do!"

"Anything but that!"

Daphne swatted Harry on the back of the head and pinched her sister's arm. Harry and Astoria both winced and cut out all the drama.

"Honestly you two. One would think that you have been as thick as thieves instead of just meeting each other this morning. If you both don't stop making fools out of yourselves then we won't get ice cream."

Harry straightened and cleared his throat while fixing his robes. He couldn't hold it in though and chuckled. A warning glance from his girlfriend quieted him down and the three of them walked up to Flortesque. There Harry learned first hand how much Astoria Greengrass loved sweets and he let her order for him as well. He laughed and shared an amused look with the vendor as he paid. Astoria led them to a table underneath a sun umbrella and dove into her delicious treat right away. Harry pulled out Daphne's chair for her and once she was seated, sat down in between the two girls.

"You really love your sweets don't you Holmes?"

Astoria's reply was a muffled groan and bob of her head. Harry chuckled and took a bite of his own concoction. The three of them finished their treats and Harry lounged back in his chair with his eyes closed. Daphne took one of his hands in both of hers and Harry smiled. He half-listened to the Greengrass sisters chatting away, content to let them catch up and half-dozed.

"Un-freaking-believable. The vultures couldn't wait until tonight?"

Harry opened his eyes at Daphne's comment and rolled his eyes with a groan as he settled himself more comfortably in his chair before closing his eyes again. Hermione, the Weasley's (minus Bill and Charlie), Draco and his mother, Remus and Tonks along with Teddy and the Headmaster were headed their way and Harry squeezed Daphne's hand in warning.

"No. I won't let them ruin our afternoon just because they're curious. Who do they think they are to question your every decision and motive?"

"I know Daphne. I have half a mind to confound them all but we will need them when the world starts going sideways."

"Curse your Potter nobleness. Why can't you be channeling Lord Black right now?"

Harry laughed and brought Daphne's hand to his lips for a kiss. Astoria cleared her throat and Harry opened one eye to look at her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

The younger Greengrass sister's question surprised Harry and he raised his eyebrows. Why would she ask that? Harry didn't mind if she heard what was about to transpire and his confusion turned to alarm when Astoria's shoulders slumped and she wouldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"I mean, I know it's not my place and these aren't people I know. At home I usually go to my room when my older brother or Mother have people over."

Harry shot a quick glance at Daphne and saw the angry tears in his girlfriend's eyes. He decided to ask her about it later and filed away his questions for now.

"No I do not. You are my guest of honor this afternoon Holmes and I would be deeply offended if you left. You're my partner in crime remember?"

Harry made sure to smile when a wide-eyed and shocked Astoria Greengrass looked him in the eyes. He nodded his head and she blushed before grinning and throwing herself at him. Used to the younger Greengrass daughter's excitable nature by now Harry didn't flinch and hugged her back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astoria mouth something to Daphne before sitting back in her own seat and smoothing over her clothes.

"Now, I do believe I was enjoying a lazy snooze in the afternoon sun. If you two ladies don't mind I'm going back to my nap."

Harry saw Daphne's shocked expression right before he closed his eyes and he grinned. Astoria laughed and clapped her frail looking hands.

"Now? But Harry you have so many people looking to pick a fight with you."

"All the more reason to take a nap my dear Daphne."

Harry heard Daphne humph and he knew she had crossed her arms underneath her breasts. His girlfriend was the epitome of a lady and full of grace and manners. Harry's laid back and lackadaisical attitude was sure to irk her.

* * *

"Good afternoon Harry, my boy. I'm glad to see you enjoying this warm afternoon and I assure you that we won't take too much of your time."

Daphne Greengrass looked over at her boyfriend but for all intents and purposes it looked like he had fallen asleep! She was about to kick him under the table when she caught Astoria's eye across the table and her younger sister gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Daphne's eyes narrowed as Astoria and Harry seemed to be on the same page but she wasn't and this annoyed her.

"Harry did you not hear the Headmaster? Albus maybe we should wake him?"

The desire to chastise her boyfriend for his appalling manners welled up in Daphne's chest again but Astoria had looked down to hide her smile and Daphne could only look at Molly Weasley like a fish out of water. Even though the company was unwarranted and unwelcome, one of a station such as Harry should not ignore his potential allies.

"Harry, honestly, I know that you are awake and we just want to ask you a few questions about your actions earlier. Stop pretending to be asleep."

"Hermione, I love you to death and you are an irreplaceable best friend but right now you're here…"

Daphne's eyes widened when Harry spoke and raised his hand to show an open mouth.

"…and I want you here."

Daphne giggled, despite herself along with Astoria when Harry closed his open hand into a fist. Her boyfriend's plan of attack started to come into focus and Daphne sat back in her own chair to watch the impending fireworks. She watched with an amused grin when the nearly unflappable Hermione Granger bristled and stormed over to Harry's chair only to bounce back off his shield. When had Harry cast that?

"Harry Potter! How dare you disrespect the Headmaster in this way! Sit up straight and address the Headmaster with the proper respect."

Daphne knew Molly had struck a nerve and winced when she felt Harry tense through their linked hands. She had often wondered where Ron Weasley had inherited his brash thinking and loose tongue but now she knew.

"Mrs. Weasley. Like I told your son earlier in Gringotts I am the Lord Potter-Black and Albus is simply the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot. Since we are at neither of those locations his title and status hold no weight against mine. I am a Lord of the Ruling Nine anywhere I go and it would be best if you would remember this."

Daphne had to fight her own grin this time at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces. Well except for Draco and Tonks. They were both wearing shit eating grins and Daphne suspected that was because neither of them held much respect for the esteemed Headmaster either. Harry sat upright all of a sudden and rested his elbows on the table with his hands clasped in front of his face underneath his eyes. He pursed his lips and let his eyes sweep across the people in front of him.

"I know that you all are here because you want an explanation as to why I asked you all to leave the will reading earlier today and why I let Daphne and Astoria stay. The shortest explanation is that I wanted them to but that won't satisfy all of you will it?"

The proverbial pin could have dropped and the echoes would have been heard for twenty feet in all directions. Daphne saw Hermione wet her lips and press forward again.

"Harry. I can understand that you are upset and distraught with having Sirius's death and all aspects of it thrust back into your face but I am worried about you. You're attitude and demeanor are changing as fast as the sun sets and rises."

"Hermione, I wanted you out of there because there was no need for you to be there. That goes for all of you. You were expected to be there for the general reading as otherwise you would have a damn hard time making your claims on what Sirius gave you and none of us want to waste the goblins time. As for my attitude changing it is to be expected as I need to change. The Harry Potter that you all knew and watched grow up is no more. I am Lord Potter-Black and I will do what needs to be done."

Hermione stepped back and Daphne thought she could discern a saddened but proud glint in the other girl's eyes. The Weasley's, the Headmaster and the two Malfoy's didn't step forward as Harry had explained rather bluntly why he didn't want them there past the general reading in his explanation to Hermione but Remus and Tonks stepped forward. Daphne had wondered why Harry would have given the boot to his former legal guardians and she smiled down at Teddy when he shyly waved.

"Harry. Sirius was one of my best mates. I know that you are feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders and rightfully so but I was there while you two were planning and plotting. I may not know all the details but I know the importance of the situation. Why couldn't Tonks and I stay? What gave you the right to push me away from the last living testament to my friend?"

Daphne wanted to tell Remus to go screw himself as Harry already had enough guilt and didn't need the guilt trip laid on him but Harry's hand on her leg settled her. She could see the frostiness in his emerald eyes and shuddered along with everyone else. A pissed off Harry Potter was never a good thing but Merlin help the person if his ire was directed at them.

"What right? Have you lived with your head in the ground the past two years Moony? Do I need to say it again? I am the Lord Potter-Black and that is my right to have you leave the will reading. I know that Sirius was one of your best mates and I can understand your resentment in that Sirius didn't tell you the particulars of his scheming. The reason was because you weren't to inherit it and he wanted to keep everything under wraps. He did all of it to protect you and your kind. He bloody well loved you as much as a heterosexual man could love another man and you're put out because I asked you to leave for the final ten minutes of his will? Unbelievable."

By the time Harry had ended his rant Daphne was squeezing his hand and almost holding him down by their connection. She glared at Remus and noticed that he had the decency to look ashamed. She knew that both men didn't want to air all this bitterness and dirty laundry out in public but the werewolf had forced the issue and now had a tough pill to swallow.

"Holmes, you're in charge. If they annoy you or Daphne any further use my status to fuck them up or arrest them for harassment. I need to walk all this shit off for a little while."

Harry stood up, pushed away from the table and stormed off. Some members of the group went to follow but found themselves with the glowing tip of Daphne's wand pointed at them. A few seconds later and Astoria pointed her wand at the other group as well. Anger coursed through Daphne's veins at these people and she wanted nothing more than to blast them all to hell.

"Give me a reason. Just give me the slightest excuse and I swear on my magic that I will blast you to bits. How dare you interrupt one of the few times Harry can just let go of everything and enjoy himself. Do none of you have any decency or compassion? Walk away. Just walk the bloody hell away before I really do use Harry's power and have you all arrested."

Daphne's wand tip glowed brighter and a few sparks squeed out when Dumbledore and Molly and Percy Weasley took a half a step forward. Draco raised his hands to show he had no wand and took a hold of his girlfriend and mother with each hand. He led them away with a curt nod and Tonks pulled a devastated looking Remus away with Teddy clinging to her robes.

"Do not test my patience Headmaster and Weasley's. Leave. Now."

"Excuse me miss but is everything all right?"

Daphne saw three or four Aurors that had been in the Wizengamot Chambers during Harry's ascension to double Head status and standing guard during his interview with the rabid reporters.

"I believe so, Auror. These people were just about to leave and honor the request of Lord Potter-Black. Weren't you Headmaster?"

It might have been the protective and slightly crazed glint in the Greengrass sister's eyes or the presence of the Aurors but Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded his head. Daphne knew that this confrontation would happen again where the Headmaster would have the home turf advantage but Daphne would be ready for it. No one, not a single person would harm her boyfriend and damage his sense of duty. The magical world needed Harry Potter to be on top of his game and no one, not even the Headmaster would give Harry the slightest cause to doubt.

"I will withdraw and let you continue on with your afternoon Ms. Greengrass. Please be back at Hogwarts before the evening feast."

The Headmaster stepped backwards and twirled on his heel. The Weasley clan turned around to follow but Daphne saw Ginny turn and mouth 'I'm sorry'. With the impending confrontation taken care of the Aurors continued on with their business after double-checking that everything was all right with the Greengrass sister's. Daphne fell back into her chair and let her wand fall onto the top of the table with a clatter. Astoria followed suit but pocketed her wand.

"Quite the temperament and set of stones you both have there miladies."

Daphne whirled around, her wand once again in her hands and saw the grizzly form of the Senior Master Auror Mad Eye Moody sitting a few tables away. Had he seen and overheard the entire incident?

"Relax Ms. Greengrass. I am not the enemy but rather an old man enjoying the nice day and watching the movers and shakers put my generation out on their arses."

"If what you say is true…oh what the hell."

"Take a deep breath Ms. Greengrass and sit back down. No need to crack your pretty little head on the stones because you fainted. Imagine what your Potter will do when he returns and sees you like that."

Daphne did as the Senior Master Auror told her to do and immediately the sense of vertigo left. Harry returned at that moment and Daphne saw his cool gaze sweep over Mad Eye Moody. The Senior Master Auror raised his flask in greeting and took a swig.

"Got yourself a fiery one there Potter. Put the Headmaster in a tight spot she did and sent him running with his tail between his legs. Enjoy the rest of your day you three."

With that the Senior Master Auror heaved himself onto his feet and hobbled away down the street. Harry sat back down in his chair and took Daphne's hands in his.

"Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine Harry. My temper got away from me a little is all."

Harry smiled and rubbed her hands. Daphne enjoyed the attention and wanted nothing more than to crawl into Harry's lap and listen to his steady heartbeat.

"You know the real reason why I wanted everyone to leave?"

"Because you were afraid that they would mollycoddle you if they saw you hesitate and show a moment of weakness. You knew, despite their best intentions that everyone would smother you and tell you to slow down if they saw the way you reacted to the rest of the will reading."

Harry nodded and smiled over at Astoria. She smiled back and looked away.

"I can't let them support me anymore. I am my own man. I am Lord Potter-Black and I will defeat Tom Riddle."

"I know Harry. I know."


	13. His Girls Need A Shoulder To Cry On

Harry stood up and sent the confection bowls over to a waiter with a wave of his hand. His eyes were a light green as his mind was on the discussion he just had and the potential ambush he knew would be waiting for him back at Hogwarts. The only reason he stayed at Hogwarts was because of Daphne and Hermione and that was only because neither could stay with him at Abbotsford for legitimate reasons.

"Come on you two. I am afraid that we cannot enjoy the sunshine for much longer as our lives press back in on us."

Harry took Daphne's hand in his and squeezed Astoria's shoulder as she walked on the other side of him but had not spoken since Albus Dumbledore and the others had demanded explanations from Harry. The way she had spoken about her role in her family's home sounded like she was cast aside and Daphne did not like this if the fire in her eyes was anything to go by.

"So what do you think Holmes? What are your brilliant deductions and possible theories?"

The look Astoria gave Harry almost caused his carefree smile to turn into a frown but he didn't. Astoria looked at him in surprise.

"Come on. You're famous for this sort of thing. Your input is always valuable."

"I think that you are going to be ambushed by all the parties present at that little discussion. Your friend, Hermione Granger, will be the hardest to reason with and Headmaster Dumbledore will be more annoying than difficult as he is just searching for information."

"You think all this or you know this?"

Harry squeezed Daphne's hand to keep her silent as he saw the look on her face out of the corner of his eye and nodded at Astoria so she would answer his question.

"I know this but so do you so why are you asking for my opinion?"

"Because you see things from a different and often unique perspective. While Daphne thinks things through she is a witch of action and I believe you are a witch of thought. Which is why the Greengrass sister's are so confident and a formidable duo."

Harry stopped talking as he let the two witches mull his statement over and as they neared Gringotts Harry could see their mother standing there waiting for Astoria. The older woman looked frustrated, worried and relieved all at once.

"My mother does not let Astoria out of her sight nowadays and for this to happen is quite rare. Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled and blushed a little when Daphne kissed his cheek at the end of her answer to his unasked question. He figured she must have looked where he was looking and correctly guessed to what he was thinking about.

"Yes, thank you Harry. Mother does worry far too much about me as I am fine."

"You are loved Watson. There is nothing wrong with that and it is something you should cherish."

Memories of his childhood flashed through Harry's mind but he had stopped playing the 'what-if' game long ago. Remus and Tonks did what they could and Hermione was excellent as well. Instead, Harry flashed the girl's mother a smile and nodded his head.

"Good afternoon Lady Greengrass and thank you for letting me take your daughters out for the afternoon."

"Thank you for bringing them back safely Lord Potter-Black. Come Astoria. It is time for you to get home and get some rest."

"One moment Mother."

Harry watched as Astoria turned and faced Harry so her back was to her mother. He watched with equal amounts pride and amusement as the younger Greengrass daughter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When Astoria's mother didn't say anything Astoria opened her eyes and a small smile crossed her face.

"If the Hogwarts library has it, read passage eighty three in _The Mystery of the Red Necklace_ in chapter eleven on page two sixty seven. Thank you Lord Potter-Black."

Astoria hugged Daphne and then walked over to her mother. The two stepped inside Gringotts to use the public floo and Harry turned to Daphne.

"Shall we go back to the school before search parties are sent out for us?"

"She stood up to my mother for the first time in her life."

Harry could see the amazement, pride and joy reflecting strongly in Daphne's purple eyes and smiled gently. Daphne hugged Harry tightly and buried her face in his chest as Harry assumed that the emotions were too much.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you."

Harry just hugged Daphne back and enjoyed the embrace.

* * *

Harry walked into Hogwarts and saw Luna walking out of the Great Hall but the normal air of other-worldliness wasn't there and she clutched her right elbow rather protectively to her side. None of the other students stopped to spare the blonde Ravenclaw a passing glance but Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. There were many warning signs waving red flags but Harry couldn't put the pieces together and this bothered him.

"Daphne I need your help."

"Is it about Luna?"

"Yes. Something is off about her."

Harry steered Daphne very slowly and as subtly as possible over to the direction where Luna was mindlessly listing along. He became even more alarmed when Luna's usual perceptiveness of her surroundings didn't kick in as Harry was now close enough to tap her on the shoulder and he did so.

"Luna?"

Luna Lovegood had very interesting silver colored eyes that were frequently mistaken as clear as she always appeared to be looking at something else then what was right in front of her. However, when Luna turned to face Harry she was sporting the darkest silver eyes Harry had ever seen and her focus was very much on what was right in front of her.

"Come on Luna. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Harry gently pulled Luna to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew Daphne would not be thrilled with him for this but Harry knew that Luna needed someone that cared right now and then she would flourish again.

"Daphne I will meet up with you later okay?"

Harry tried to convey with his eyes and his smile that this was really important to both him and Luna but Harry knew Daphne would need some extra convincing later. His girlfriend nodded and walked away into an oncoming crowd of students. Harry sighed but looked for a place to go and have a talk with Luna.

"I like the lake."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Harry winced on the inside at how small and dangerously fragile Luna sounded but led the blonde Ravenclaw out of the Entrance Hall and down to the lake. He created a blanket for the two of them to sit down on underneath one of the weeping willow trees around the lake and sat down with Luna. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say or what was bothering Luna and the girl in question didn't say anything either but ripped grass out of the ground.

"I loved my daddy. I really did and still do."

"I know you did. It was very obvious that the two of you were close and that you thought the world of him."

This was what Harry thought was bothering Luna and this was something that Harry could sympathize with. He never knew his parents except through stories, pictures or letters but for him to have actually known his parents and then hear about their deaths would be horrible. If it hadn't been for Daphne and Sirius's last testament then Harry knew he could have ended up very much like Luna was now.

"I haven't been able to get out to see his body or my home as the Headmaster says it's much too dangerous still with the Death Eater's and such."

"All you have to do is ask Luna and I will help you."

"That's a nice thought and gesture Harry but what can you do?"

"I am Lord Potter-Black."

Harry grinned and gently laid a hand on Luna's shoulder. The girl stopped ripping grass out of the ground and turned to look at Harry with her large silver eyes.

"You would do that? For me?"

"Yes Luna. You are my friend."

Harry was ready for it when Luna launched herself into his arms and fisted his shirt in her hands until her knuckles turned white. He patted her on her back and made shushing noises when she began to cry.

"It will take a few days but I promise you Luna that you will be able to see your father and your home again."

Harry knew from his experiences with Daphne and Hermione that Luna wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the tree. Luna's sobs lessened and she quieted down a few moments later but made no movements to get out of Harry's arms.

"Harry do you think that I'm pretty?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No one wants me to be their girlfriend or asks me out."

Harry's mind fired on all cylinders as he tried to figure out all the angles behind Luna's weighted statement. Luna had never mentioned her love life nor had Harry seen her snogging in a broom closet or in the corridors. He knew she wanted…Neville! Of course.

"This is about Neville dating Hannah isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Luna as much as it hurts me to say this and for you to hear it you need to let him go. He's the happiest I have ever seen him and so is Hannah."

"So my happiness just gets tossed to the wayside? Thrown into the same category as Loony Luna?"

Harry tightened his arms around Luna when she tried to get up and like he thought she collapsed a moment later.

"You don't really fancy Neville do you Luna? Not for who he truly is anyways."

"No."

"You fancy him because before his ascension to Head of the Longbottom family and this whole business with Hannah he was just an outcast with a knack for Herbology. Someone you could relate to."

"Yes."

Luna's whisper was faint but crystal clear to Harry's ears and he smiled.

"Then you need to pick yourself back up and try again Luna Lovegood. The world seems too normal without you and no one stops to listen to what the world is saying without you putting your ear to the ground."

"Thank you Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and helped Luna back onto her feet. He ruffled her hair and grinned. Luna took her wand out from her robe pocket and tucked it back behind her ear. Her eyes were clear as if the molten silver had been all the tears she had been holding back at bay.

"Harry you don't think Daphne would mind me being the Lady Black do you? You seem too good a catch to pass up."

"As charming and pretty as you are Luna I am not that kind of guy and Daphne is enough for me."

"Such a shame. Truly. Oh well. Ta Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled as Luna skipped towards the Forbidden Forest singing some obscure song.

* * *

Daphne sighed in frustration, tossed her muggle romance novel onto a nearby table and pulled her hair. She was bothered a great deal when Harry went off with Luna an hour ago but knew it was the right thing for him to do. What she didn't understand was the why and this bothered her even more so.

"I know for a fact that Jane Austin's _Pride & Prejudice_ is a good read so I know the reason why you would just carelessly toss it away must be big."

Daphne groaned and laid down sideways in her chair after closing her eyes. Hermione's presence was most welcome as the two girls had become fast friends after Hermione confided Harry's home life to Daphne for the first time.

"Care to share Daphne?"

Daphne opened her eyes to see that Hermione had sat down across from her and from Daphne's vantage point she had a clear look at the other girls pink knickers.

"I didn't know that you wore lingerie Hermione."

"Off-topic Daphne."

Despite Hermione's calm, collected tone Daphne saw the other girl blush and cross her legs tighter. Not that it did or would have mattered but Daphne sat back up to spare Hermione.

"Fine. I'm bothered that Harry just walked off with the Luna girl and he hasn't come back yet."

"Understandable. Why though? You know Harry isn't going to cheat on you or do anything else to weaken your relationship."

Daphne knew this already and felt foolish when Hermione voiced the reasons out loud. She hung her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am jealous."

"I already knew that from the way you shoot death glares at anyone who so much as looks at Harry."

"Don't you dare fault me for that."

"I wouldn't and won't because I know that Harry is one in a million. Like Draco."

Relief spread through Daphne at Hermione's words and for her acceptance. It felt good to have another girl friend besides Tracy and especially one from another school House.

"But I will tell you to talk to Harry about this before it grows any bigger and damages your relationship."

"Okay. I will."

Daphne wished she didn't have to but she knew it would be hypocritical for her as she wanted and expected Harry to be open with her.

"Now that that's cleared up I have a question for you. What in the bloody hell is the Ruling Nine? I can't find it in any book and Draco won't tell me as he claims it isn't his place to tell."

Daphne laughed out loud and slapped her knee. So this was what Hermione Granger looked like when information was withheld from her.

"And he was right. The Ruling Nine, who they are, what their purpose is and everything else about them is passed by word of mouth for security measures. The only way you'll read about them is if Draco or Harry let you read their family's grimmiore's."

"Like that will happen."

"It is the unofficial tradition and custom that the women of the lords or ladies on the Ruling Nine pass it on like gossip to the intended of another lord or lady on the Ruling Nine."

"So tell me."

"In layman terms the Ruling Nine were the most powerful and influential witches or wizards back when England was first founded. These nine families forged and founded the groundwork for England and defended our borders from other countries that wanted to overtake England. Draco and Harry are powerful in their own rights but the others on the Ruling Nine view the friendship between the two of them as an alliance, which they fear. The Potter and Malfoy families have never seen eye-to-eye and this new alliance between Harry and Draco has the rest of the Wizengamot on edge."

Daphne stood up and pocketed her discarded novel.

"Now it is time for me to go but welcome to the family so to speak Hermione Granger."

* * *

Daphne went down to the Great Hall for dinner but stopped in the doorway to watch her boyfriend. He was laughing and joking with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan in an apparently lively discussion. Daphne took a deep breath, fixed herself and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oooh. Hot babe alert."

"Good evening Harry."

Daphne ignored Dean's comment as she only had eyes for Harry and how he looked at her with a little bit of fear and remorse. Was her boyfriend really that afraid of her reaction to the Luna Lovegood situation? Daphne had tried her best a few days ago when she spoke to the girl but Harry was still nervous.

"Evening Daphne. Come and take a seat."

"I am not hungry but why don't we take a walk? That is if you are finished of course."

"Sure. Excuse me gentlemen."

Harry stood up and Daphne took his hand in an attempt to let him know she wasn't mad at him. The two of them didn't talk as they walked out to the Stone Circle and Daphne stepped in front of Harry but out of the reach of his arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and didn't look at him.

"I owe you an apology Harry. It has been brought to my attention that I monopolize your time and cling to you way more than necessary. For that I am sorry."

"Daphne what are you talking about? I adore you and look forward to all the time we can spend together. Who is putting this nonsense into your head?"

This had been the reaction Daphne was expecting. Of course Harry wouldn't see anything wrong in the way that Daphne had been acting as Daphne could dazzle Harry just as well as he could dazzle her.

"I was mad at you and jealous of Luna when you walked away to comfort Luna."

"Daphne I am sorry I just left you like I did but you have to understand-"

"That Luna Lovegood is special. Yes I know. However, I don't see other people, Luna, as you do but that's because I haven't tried."

A cold wind blew in between them but Daphne accepted the wind and stepped back when Harry stepped forward, no doubt to wrap her up in his cloak.

"Daphne?"

"I am sorry Harry. It's just that if I have a hard time handling you walking away to comfort one of your friends then what happens next? I know you don't want to date her but my insecurity with my jealousy is really eating at me."

"Come here Daphne."

This time Harry didn't give Daphne a choice and gently pulled her to him. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her and his steady heartbeat soothed her and Daphne clung to him. She couldn't help it when she began to cry but Harry just held her tighter.

"You are my proud, beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. You should never doubt that you are my number one priority and that I will always take care of you first and foremost."

Harry's sweet and sincere words washed over Daphne like a phantom caress and she held him tighter as her tears came out in earnest. Harry lowered them down to the ground until Daphne sat in Harry's lap and Daphne pressed her ear over Harry's heart.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Yes Harry."

"The day you waited beside my bedside in the infirmary after Defense Against the Dark Arts. You remember what you asked of me?"

"I wanted to be spellbound but you wouldn't open your eyes."

"Because they were empty and clear colored. My magic shows in my eyes and I had none left that day."

Daphne looked up and caught Harry gazing at her. She didn't say anything as she was swept away by Harry's eyes.


	14. First Official Act Is To Help A Friend

Harry stood in one of the few open corridors and stared out across the grounds as the morning sun rose. Today, he would use his status on the Ruling Nine for the first time and the thought excited him and terrified him at the same time. All of his life Harry had never abused whatever power or status was given to him or that he earned but there was times that he wanted to and now was such a time. On this day he would set things right with Luna, one of his few real friends and he would show that his Houses, both Potter and Black, did not forget their friends in times of need.

"You ready Harry?"

Harry turned at the sound of his best friend's voice and smiled at Hermione. She had been waiting for him this morning in the Gryffindor Common Room when he walked down from his dormitory and hugged him tightly. Unlike Daphne or Draco, Hermione understood why Harry was doing this favor for Luna and hadn't questioned him over the past few days when he had asked for everyone's help. Instead, Gryffindor's think tank had poured all of her effort into helping Harry make all of this possible and had talked to Draco and Daphne quietly on the side when she thought Harry wasn't looking.

"Yes. I appreciate you putting all this time and effort into helping me but you do not have to come along today if you do not want to. I know you do not like-"

"It's all right Harry. Luna is my friend too isn't she? Besides, I think she will need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you Hermione. Come, we need to get down to the Entrance Hall where everyone else should be waiting."

Harry held out his arm and Hermione took it with another comforting smile. As they walked down from the open corridor on the fourth floor of the castle Harry's thoughts wandered and he let Hermione lead them to the Entrance Hall. He understood the pain that Luna was going through, her father ripped away from her and her home destroyed but she still soldiered on. Another orphan Voldemort had created and the bastard wouldn't even bat an eye.

"Harry we're here."

The time for such thoughts that Harry was having would have to wait for another time and he pulled away from Hermione as he saw Daphne waiting for him near the doors to the Great Hall. Even with the impending sober event happening today she still looked gorgeous in her one strap black dress and matching stilettos. She walked over to him and he kissed her cheek. She hugged him and Harry turned her underneath one of his arms so he could shake Draco's hand.

"Thank you for doing this with me Malfoy. I am sure Luna will appreciate it."

"You have never been wrong about someone before Potter and I don't think you will be wrong with Lovegood. Besides, my presence and support will make things go easier and much smoother today."

Harry nodded and turned his head to look at Daphne. Her brilliant purple eyes were darkened with sadness because even though she didn't know Luna as well as Harry did she could still sympathize with the younger girl. Or that's what she told Harry a few days ago in the Stone Circle. It was there that Harry told her of his decision to help Luna and she had told him that she would send her brother, the Lord Greengrass, an owl asking for his permission to help as well. Draco had fallen in line as well with a few words from Harry and a look from Hermione.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Neville. I take it that Hannah is coming along as well?"

Harry shook hands with Neville and nodded to Hannah who stood at his side. Neville, when Harry and Draco had approached him about Luna's situation had agreed without hesitation and had asked if Hannah could come along. Harry had been hesitant after his talk with Luna about Neville but had seen no reason why another person who could comfort Luna couldn't come along.

"Unfortunately no. Her parents haven't replied back to my owl and we all know the Headmaster will not let anyone go without permission. Even my title as Longbottom of Longbottom will not help here."

"I understand. Susan coming?"

"Right behind you Harry."

Harry turned around to face the buxom blonde Hufflepuff and nodded his head. She nodded back and fixed her dress. Now that everyone was here Harry noticed that everyone was dressed appropriately for the situation and he smiled despite the seriousness atmosphere.

"All right everyone. Let's go and fetch the lady of the day. Excuse us please Hannah."

Harry walked past Hannah who was whispering with Neville and headed into the Great Hall. He gave a wry smile to Daphne as the dining hall was full this morning for no specific reason and like at the Halloween dance the six of them were attracting attention. He ignored all the stares and obvious whispers behind student's hands and stopped in front of the Ravenclaw table where Luna sat. He squatted in front of her and took her limp hands in his.

"You remember the promise I made to you?"

"The one where you promised to take me to see my father and my home?"

"That's the one."

Harry smiled as the dark silver that muddled in Luna's eyes cleared a little bit once again (even after his talk with the dainty Ravenclaw she still slipped into a bout of sadness which everyone could understand) and she squeezed his hands. Harry watched as she took in Daphne and everyone else that stood in a half circle around her.

"You're actually going to take me? But how?"

"I am a Lord on the Ruling Nine and have made some very good friends."

A tentative smile tugged on Luna's lips and Harry watched as she took in everyone around her one at a time. Daphne stepped forward and nudged Harry subtly aside with her hip. He got the message, stood up and stepped back.

"Luna we all want to help you. I can help you get dressed if you want to wear something special."

"Really? I wouldn't know what to wear as I don't think I own anything like you are wearing."

Harry smiled at Luna's wide eyes and he recognized his girlfriend's determined stance. He knew that this was her way of trying to help Luna and he would thank her for it later.

"We unfortunately do not have enough time to go find something for you to wear from your own wardrobe but if you trust me I can transfigure something for you."

"Okay."

Harry watched as Daphne studied Luna for a minute and then she twirled her wand around Luna in a peculiar pattern. Harry realized with a start that he should probably turn away in case Luna's clothes turned transparent in the midst of the transfiguration but his worries were unfounded as this wasn't the case. Luna's school uniform changed into a grey dress with long sleeves and she wore ballet flats, as Daphne must have taken Luna's preference to go barefoot in mind.

"There you go Luna."

"Thank you Daphne. I feel like a princess."

Harry took Daphne's hand and squeezed. She sidled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. This was as close as she could get to him and still be within the limits of public displays of affection here at Hogwarts. So far none of the professor's had harped on him and Daphne about public displays of affection but the couple really hadn't given them a reason to and Harry was a lord on the Ruling Nine. A rather silly reason but Harry didn't mind and he watched as Hermione stepped forward.

"I can help you with your hair if you want Luna."

Luna giggled and nodded her head. Hermione waved her wand around Luna's head and a few braids twisted their way into Luna's platinum blonde hair along with a few small flowers. Harry stepped forward and Daphne stayed a step behind him.

"There you go Luna. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Thank you. All of you. Thank you for doing this for me."

Harry smiled and held out his other hand to Luna. He saw the uncertainty flicker in her large eyes but out of the corner of his eye he saw Daphne nod and smile. The two of them, Harry and Daphne had already discussed this because Hermione and Daphne had told Harry that Luna would need and appreciate all the physical comfort she could get throughout the day today.

"Luna can you apparate?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because that is the fastest way to get to your home from here. We will all apparate or side apparate as soon as we step outside of Hogwarts."

Just as Harry and company were about to step out of the Great Hall the Headmaster stepped in front of them and Harry held Daphne back by crossing his forearm over hers. He knew that the Headmaster wanted to meet with him and discuss what happened out in Diagon Alley the other day but didn't get to as Harry had made himself scarce dealing with Luna and then Daphne.

"Quite a large number of students leaving when regular classes are scheduled. Care to share Harry?"

"Good morning to you too Headmaster. I have House business today and have already informed Professor McGonagall. I am going to go out on a limb and say that each one of the others here did the same."

"I see. Well I cannot stop the lords and ladies from leaving but Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood cannot just decide to leave the school without a valid reason."

Harry smiled and squeezed Luna's hand reassuringly as he saw her shoulders drop. He knew that the Headmaster had to have an inkling of what was going on but the old man still wanted to try and appear like he was in control.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Lovegood do have permission to leave Hogwarts today Headmaster from the Head of their school Houses and their parents, or the next of kin in Ms. Lovegood's case."

"Oh? I was not made aware of such comings and goings. I will have to check with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick."

"Feel free to do so Headmaster but now if you will step out of the way we have business to attend to."

Harry didn't give the Headmaster much of a choice as he swept past him. Draco and Neville helped Harry out with this by stepping past the Headmaster as well, which showed a unified front. Hermione trailed behind Draco, Daphne behind Harry and Luna behind Daphne. Once the six of them were outside they walked down the dirt path that led to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Dearie me I thought the Headmaster would never leave. Being so formal around friends is such a drag and not something I enjoy."

"Come on Neville. You know the Headmaster cannot go a day nowadays without lording over us students. Primarily because of Draco. What is the world coming to when Draco has stopped gelling his hair?"

Harry dodged Draco when the Slytherin went to hit him for his comment and everyone laughed. Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed Draco on the cheek to try and soothe him. The six students walked out of Hogwart's gate and Harry's skin tingled as he felt the wards drop. He turned and faced everyone else.

"All right. This is where we all apparate to Luna's home."

Harry nodded to Draco who had Hermione hold onto his forearm and they disapparated. Neville went next and Harry had Daphne and Luna go together. He turned around, took one last look at Hogwarts and disapparated.

* * *

Harry spun to keep his balance as he appeared at Luna's home, or more accurately down the lane from Luna's home. What was left of it anyways. The once sprawling, mismatched home that housed the _Quibbler_, and Luna's childhood now lay in smoldered ruins and was magically roped off.

"We will go at your speed and when you are ready Luna."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry rested a hand on Luna's shoulder as he watched the now orphan girl's shoulders shake as she tried to hold in her sobs. He looked around at everyone else and then looked up into the sky as the sad expressions were too much for him. Hermione half leaned into Draco as tears streamed down her face, Susan held one of Luna's hands and was whispering comforting words to her while trying to hold back her own tears and Daphne looked lost, like she didn't know what to do. Harry squeezed Luna's shoulder one more time and walked over to his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the first time I have seen something like this in person and this close."

"Despicable is it not? And this is how he operates. This is how he makes England cower in fear."

Harry rested his hands on Daphne's shoulders as he stood behind her and glared at the condemned ruins. Luna walked over to them, her eyes a dark silver as she held back her sadness and looked down at the ground.

"I want to move closer and see if anything is left before we move my daddy."

"Okay. Ladies please stay behind Neville, Draco and I as we will go first and keep your wands at the ready. Constant vigilance."

With a nod at the other two wizards Harry walked down the path to Luna's former home and kept his eyes sharp. The six of them made it down to Luna's home unharmed and Harry stopped as two Ministry officials appeared.

"Halt. This site is condemned and restricted as dark magic is still at work. Turn around and head back to where you came from."

"Your name please?"

The Ministry officials straightened up, as if to appear more official and they let their robes part to reveal two Auror badges. Harry nodded, having already suspected as much but still didn't back down.

"I am Auror Canales while this bloke here is my partner Auror Babsworthy. Turn around and leave as I will not ask you again."

Harry held up a hand as he heard sounds of impeding confrontation behind him and he tossed his head to he side so his scar was visible from behind his hair. The Auror's eyes widened and Harry smiled tightly.

"Good morning Auror's Canales and Babsworthy. I am Lord Potter-Black here with Lord Malfoy, Lord Longbottom and Ladies Greengrass and Bones along with the daughter of the man who was murdered here Luna Lovegood. We are here to pay our respects to the late Xenophilius Lovegood and allow his only daughter the chance to say goodbye to her father. Move aside, and unlike you I do not ask twice."

"Of course milord. Forgive me I did not know or I would…"

The two Auror's glanced at each other but did as Harry commanded and stepped aside. Harry swept past, ushering a shocked Luna alongside and entered into the Ministry wards.

"Luna, all the reports state that your father's body lay locked away in a room in the cellar. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, daddy is in mummy's old lab or what is left of it after the explosion went off that killed her. Daddy had sealed he lab off and he would go there to be with Mummy in case anything bad happened while he was in the house."

Harry watched as Luna walked through what appeared to be the remains of the front door to her home as calm as could be and she weaved her way thought the rest of the wreckage. Harry followed behind and watched as Luna took out her wand when she stood in front of a remarkably intact door that must have led underground.

"Voldemort couldn't get through the wards to where Daddy hid because he made them out of his love for Mummy. Still, the fire, smoke and explosions killed him because his life wasn't keyed into the wards."

Harry nodded and touched his scar as he remembered his own parent's sacrifice. Luna waved her wand and whispered a phrase too low for anyone else to hear. The wards fell with a shimmer and Luna rushed in to collapse next to her father's body. Harry stayed back along with everyone else out of respect and watched as a young woman cried over the loss of her father.

"He would want to be sent on to the next life in a burst of flames."

Luna's words startled Harry out of the reverie he had sunken into and he nodded. He nodded to Neville who stepped forward with him and together they levitated Xenophilius Lovegood in order to bring him outside. Hermione stepped forward with Susan and the two of them helped Luna up. Daphne walked out ahead of everyone with Draco and Harry watched as she coldly glared at the two Aurors when they ran up the lane to the front of the ruins.

"How did you get his body out of there? There must have been a dozen Ministry spellmasters, cursebreakers and wardsmen all trying to get inside that bloody locked door."

"You do not need to know Auror. Tell your supervisor or Director that a collaboration of the Ruling Nine moved on this matter with all haste and that it is taken care of."

Harry turned his head to hide his smile as Daphne gave the Auror a dressing down and he nodded at Draco for the other wizard to take his place holding the corpse in midair. Draco nodded and took Harry's place so Harry could stand a few feet behind Daphne. He kept his face impassive as he silently backed up what Daphne said with his presence.

"We will milady. I guess the rest of this place is cleared too then?"

"It is Auror but address the lady by her proper station. She is the oldest daughter to the Greengrass family and sister to the Lord Greengrass."

"Of course milord. Please do forgive us but we didn't expect to meet so many higher ups today."

"And if you do not want to go back to the Academy in the next week kindly step aside and return to your post so we can continue."

The Aurors didn't say anything but did as Harry told them. Harry walked with Daphne to where Luna had directed for her father to be buried. He waved his wand so a proper grave formed and Daphne created a blanket and coffin for the fallen Lovegood. Together they completed the ceremony and left Luna alone for a few minutes so she could say her final words to her father. Harry and Daphne broke away from the others and Harry stood behind Daphne as she gazed out over the fields near Luna's home.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"No, but Luna is made of something special Daphne. As harsh as it is to say, Luna will grow stronger because of this. Some of the other worldly luster will fall from her eyes but she will continue on as only Luna can."

"I feel so useless. You directed all of this today and Hermione and Susan comforted Luna. What did I do? Conjure a cheap cloth for her father to rest in?"

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments as he waited for Daphne to speak again. They had agreed for them to share their feelings and thoughts as the process would help them both.

"Am I that inhumane?"

At her quiet, heart-wrenching question Harry moved forward and hugged her from behind with his arms around her stomach. He looked down to see tears falling from her brilliant purple eyes but even in her sadness she didn't lose that proud tilt of her chin.

"No you are not. Your decision to come out here and support Luna without any thought speaks volumes to her alone. Of that I am sure. Even your thoughtful gesture of wrapping her father in the cloth shows that you care even if you don't know her well."

"I just wish I could have done more."

"Do what you can when you can Daphne. That is all Luna expects out of you as one of her friends. That's all any friend can expect."

A quiet cough behind them alerted them to Susan standing behind them and Harry turned him and Daphne around. Susan gave a weak smile and motioned to where the others, including Luna, were waiting.

"We are all ready to go. Luna wants to attend her afternoon classes as a distraction of sorts and if we hurry we can be back before the afternoon meal."

Harry nodded and walked over to the others holding Daphne's hand in his. He smiled when Luna walked up to Daphne and hugged her, as if she had known of Daphne's inner turmoil. Daphne looked at Harry and he nodded with a smile. Hesitantly Daphne wrapped her arms around the other girl when Harry let go of her hand and Harry heard Luna's quiet thank you.


	15. Turning the Corner

Harry watched as Luna walked up the stairs and he smiled at her when she waved from atop the landing. The beautiful Ravenclaw smiled in return and turned the corner in the intersection of the corridors as she headed for her first afternoon class of the day. With his friend taken care of Harry looked down at Daphne who stood by his side and the others as well.

"Well I guess that's that. We will have to keep an eye on her for a little while but I think we helped Luna heal a great deal today. She has her closure and she knows that she has friends that she can count on to help her."

"Harry!"

Hearing his name being called Harry turned around and saw one of the Creevey brothers running towards him. The look of apprehension in the younger boy's eyes alerted Harry that something out of the ordinary was going on and he waited for the Creevey boy to reach him.

"Stop. Catch your breath and organize your thoughts so you know what you are going to say."

Harry held up a hand to stop the Creevey boy from speaking as the poor lad was sucking in great gasps of air like he had run across the entire castle to find Harry. The Creevey brother nodded and bent over with his hands on his knees for a moment as he caught his breath. After he caught his breath the boy straightened up and nodded at Harry to let him know he was okay.

"Thank goodness I found you so soon Harry. Some older students, fifth and six years from different school Houses are picking on the American triplets. The professor's are in a staff meeting as the Headmaster announced it after the afternoon meal half a hour ago."

"Where are they?"

"There's a growing crowd on the fourth floor closest to the East tower."

Harry didn't wait for the Creevey brother to give him any other details and he strode off in the direction to the nearest shortcut that would get him to where he needed to be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone else follow but he dismissed this as he focused solely on getting to the area of the confrontation as fast as possible. He moved a painting aside on the second floor a few feet after he had ascended the staircase and pulled a lever protruding from the wall. The painting swung shut on Neville's heels and the other Gryffindor boy yelped as he hadn't been expecting this. Harry ignored the dirty look Neville sent him and braced himself as the secret lift lurched to a stop.

"Get out. Everyone."

Harry pulled the lever again to make the lift hover in place and pushed the wall open with his other hand. Everyone else stumbled out but Harry pushed past them, strode down the corridor and around the corner to where the Creevey brother had told him the confrontation was taking place. A medium-sized crowd had already gathered and Harry pushed his way to the front.

"Having a good time gentleman?"

In the middle of the circle stood six older teenage boys from different school Houses and leers were on their faces. Their wands were out as were the triplets and it looked like a few hexes and spells had been cast already. At the sound of Harry's voice all chatter stopped and all eyes were upon him.

"Oi Potter stay out of this. Even if you are a Head Boy of Gryffindor that doesn't mean that you have to stick your nose in every little discrepancy."

Harry nodded his head to concede the point to the Hufflepuff boy that had spoken but still didn't back down as the boy intended him to. Harry had made no move for his wand but after constant practice and a few classes from Professor Kenpachi, Harry had one of the fastest draws in Hogwarts.

"That may be but duels are not allowed out of the classroom setting. You know this and even though I do not know the full story it does not look good for you so far."

"How do you figure that one Potter?"

Another one of the boys had spoken but he was from the Slytherin house and Harry glanced over each older boy's robes. Two of the six were from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw and three from Slytherin. Harry sighed internally but was thankful there were no Gryffindor's in the mix.

"Six older teenage boys cornering three, beautiful younger girls against a wall when everyone knows that no teachers are present in an empty part of the castle?"

"Sod off Potter. Like the other bloke said this isn't any of your business."

"Well since you have three younger students of my school House under your wand tips I am making it my business and as an added bonus I am the Head Boy for the Gryffindor House. Still want to continue?"

There was a collective intake of breath from everyone in the area and now all eyes were focused on the six boys cornering the American triplets. The scene reminded Harry of the Westerns he used to sneak watching back on Privet Drive four or five years ago. Except this time he was at a slight disadvantage because even though he had a fast draw all the other boys had their wands already drawn and due to the circumstances of the potential battle area Harry would have to use a shield for his first spell.

"Impedimenta!"

In a blur of movement Harry drew his wand but the hex wasn't aimed at him. One of the triplets dodged and all three of them cast a conjunctive shielding charm. Harry waved his wand and snapped his fingers with his free hand. Ropes twisted their way out of Harry's wand tip and wrapped themselves tightly around two of the older teenage boy's but Harry's attempt at wandless magic failed as ice didn't form underneath the others. He moved past his mistake and pushed his hand forward so two of the other boy's were pushed back against the corridor wall. Harry knew this bit of wandless magic would work as it was a defensive spell and he had done it many times as a child when confronted by Dudley but he couldn't recall how or explain why at the time.

"What the hell?"

Another sharp jab of Harry's wand and a quiet mutter made the last two boy's bodies lock up under the body bind charm. Harry cushioned their fall even though he didn't want to and he still had his hand raised to keep the two boy's pinned against the wall. A final wave of his wand and all six boy's were under the body bind charm in a nice, neat line in the middle of the corridor.

"I need two Gryffindor fifth year's please."

"Here Harry!"

Harry didn't turn around but two Gryffindor fifth year boys ran up to stand behind Harry. Harry smiled to himself as his request had been responded to immediately and Harry attributed this to him spending at least three night's a week with the younger grades working with them on school work, telling stories or playing various games.

"Go to the staff room behind the professor's table in the Great Hall and inform them that six older male student's from all school House's except Gryffindor have been taken down because of dueling outside a classroom setting."

The two boy's scampered off and Harry turned around to face the silent mass of student's behind him. Daphne looked proud of him, her chin tilted in a proud angle and her purple eyes shining. Draco and Neville both nodded at him while Hermione gave him a thumbs up.

"The situation has been taken care of everyone. There is no longer any free show or any reason for any of you to linger. Enjoy what's left of this surprise free period."

The mass of student's departed with a fair amount of whispering and looks over their shoulders but Harry ignored this as best as he could. He nodded his head when Daphne raised an eyebrow and she left with one final smile. After a few minutes Harry stood alone in the corridor with the six perpetrators and the American triplets who had yet to speak a word. The adrenaline rush from being in a duel leaked out of him now that there were no more spells flying in the air and Harry gave a heavy sigh. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned around to wait but the triplets had left.

"Harry, my boy, is everything all right?"

"Everything is under control Headmaster. The American triplets, Miley, Ashley and Vanessa are up in the infirmary being checked over by Madame Pompfrey and the six blokes are here in front of me."

Harry waved his wand and canceled the body-binding spell. The six lads rose to their feet and all of them wore sullen expressions. The Headmaster waved his hand and Harry could feel the tingle of privacy wards being set up.

"Care to explain yourselves gentlemen?"

"Excuse me Headmaster? If I could give you my report at the evening meal later today that would be most appreciated. I would like to get to my next class if I may."

"That would be fine Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded at Professor McGonagall and walked out of the privacy wards. He headed down the flight of stairs and turned left to head for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Later that evening Harry walked down the staircase into the Entrance Hall and rolled his neck in an effort to relieve the stress. Although he had only attended half of his classes, the day had been draining on all accounts and Harry was banking on a lazy night tonight. He smiled at a few third years as he passed them on his way to the Great Hall and he walked over to the Ravenclaw table to find Luna. When he didn't find her in her usual seat he scanned the table but didn't see her and he turned around. He smiled as he saw Luna in a conversation with Ginny at the Gryffindor House table and Harry walked over to join his housemates. He squeezed Luna on her shoulder on his way past and sat down next to Daphne who was talking with Draco.

"Hello there everyone."

"Hey."

Harry smiled when Daphne kissed his cheek and nodded to his dinner plate, which was already full of food. Harry nodded his thanks and took a sip of the cider in his goblet. He ate in silence, opting to sit back and listen to all the various snippets of conversation going on around him and he twirled the cider in his goblet after he finished eating. A touch on his arm made him turn his head and he saw the purple eyes of his girlfriend staring at him with curiosity.

"It's nothing Daphne. Just a long day and I am looking forward to a good night's sleep."

"When was the last time you took some time off for yourself?"

"You know I spend a couple nights a week goofing off with the younger students in my House."

Harry closed his eyes when Daphne massaged the back of his neck and all he wanted at the moment was to melt into a puddle. He was aware of Daphne watching him these past few weeks but she hadn't said anything and Harry didn't want to push the matter. The next few weeks would be very busy as motions would need to be made, speeches prepared and he needed to be at the top of his game as he was about to verbally duel with many politicians.

"I know. But that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking when you took time off for _you_."

"Maybe in a little bit. There is still so much for me to do and I want everything to be perfect."

Daphne didn't say anything to which Harry was grateful and their conversation had gone unheard as the two of them had conversed in low tones. Harry stood up and smiled at everyone when they looked up at him.

"This is where I say good night my friends. I am going to turn in a little bit early. Can I walk you to your common room Luna?"

Luna stood up but Harry noticed she was clutching the latest fire-issue of the _Prophet_ in her hands. Harry raised his eyebrows and he picked up a stray issue that was laying on the table.

* * *

_**A Sudden First Act For The Newest Contingent of the Ruling Nine**_

_Balathier Thanos_

_While not as smashing a headline for the newest lords and ladies of the Ruling Nine, the deed is no less important. In fact, the generosity and support the lords and ladies showed this morning today might just be a building block in a foundation only these young lords and ladies know what's what. _

_Earlier this morning while most students were eating breakfast, doing some last minute review or getting ready for classes, Lord's Potter-Black, Longbottom and Malfoy along with Ladies Greengrass and Bones left to allow Luna Lovegood closure after her father's murder at the hands of Voldemort. Read issue #2456 for the full, grim details about the murder of Luna Lovegood's father and the destruction of her childhood home._

_Sources close to these young lords and ladies state that "…they were dressed appropriately for such an occasion…" and that the "same air of unity" these young lords and ladies displayed in their first Wizengamot appearance and at Hogwart's Halloween Dance was present as well. No member on Hogwart's staff would put in a comment and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore also refused to comment._

_The young lords and ladies kept up the unified front even as they stood on the site of the Lovegood's home and this newspaper is fortunate enough to have spoken with the Auror's on duty at that time. Auror's Canales and Babsworthy were gracious enough to take time out of their busy schedules and speak their minds about Lord Potter-Black and Lady Greengrass's professional but powerful air of authority._

"_It was humbling really. I was standing my post when these young but powerful adults walked onto the site and completely owned the place like it was no one's business." (Auror Canales)_

_This falls into the pattern for Lord Potter-Black as the young lord has already shown that he has a firm game plan and will not bend just because that is what society has always done. However, this is a new stance for the older Lady Greengrass, who until today has never made waves in the media except for her good looks or tasteful style of dress. Auror Babsworthy spoke about the Lady Greengrass._

"_I have never seen such eyes like hers on a woman, young or old. I'm not talking about just the abnormal color but the look in her eyes spoke of power and a defiance to break any rule to protect the younger girl who's ruins (of her home) that we were guarding."_

_It would appear that the newest lords and ladies to the Ruling Nine are not making their plans known on certain subjects but the subject of helping friends in need is made abundantly clear. Aurors Canales and Babsworthy along with other sources state that the other lords and ladies were of the same "attitude and mind"._

_Taking a step back from the different individuals in this situation one can glimpse the potential bigger picture gleamed from another piece of the puzzle these young lords and ladies are presenting. Time will tell what the next piece of the puzzle will be and magical England waits with baited breath. The next puzzle piece might come sooner than expected as one of the newest members to the Ruling Nine is due to speak at the next convening of the Wizengamot here in a few short weeks and already speculation is running rampant as to who it might be._

* * *

"How interesting. At least it is good news this time."

Harry tossed the newspaper back on the table and looked at Luna. The dainty Ravenclaw smiled and crawled under the table to stand next to Harry. Harry held out his hand for Daphne and linked their fingers together when she stood on the other side of him. The three of them left the table and walked out of the Great Hall to the central staircase.

"You're calm."

Harry glanced down at his girlfriend at her sudden comment and she smiled. She motioned to the newspaper that Luna still held in her hands and Harry understood.

"This Balathier Thanos is not like any other reporter I know and I want to meet him. The next time I am out in Diagon Alley I will have to make a note to amongst other things."

"All for meeting one mere reporter?"

Harry stopped to ponder Daphne's question and looked over at Luna. The younger girl skipped alongside him and was humming an unknown melody under her breath. He hadn't been worried about the article in regards to himself as he was used to having every action of his speculated upon but Luna had never been in a newspaper article before. If anything, with the latest edition of the _Prophet_, a newspaper widely known to misconstrue facts and batter the persons in their articles, Luna seemed happy.

"He has always been fair to all of us but very informative and opinionated. Luna was mentioned in this article but you were also a primary focus and I want to make sure this reporter is going to be nice."

"My knight in shining armour."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as Daphne stopped, popped up one foot and kissed his cheek. He heard Luna giggle but the Ravenclaw girl didn't say anything. A few minutes later after Luna had hugged them both she disappeared into her common room and Harry led Daphne over to another secret passage. This one was a slide and Harry grinned when Daphne snorted but she climbed in anyway. After a long slide down to the Entrance Hall and appearing out from behind a suit of armor Harry kissed Daphne's cheek in farewell to the entrance to the dungeons.

"Get some sleep Harry."

"Good night Daphne."


	16. To Catch a Reporter

**_A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed instead of just adding the story to story alert or favorite story._**

**_A/N 2: Special thanks to Centarious and tumshie for leaving helpful informative reviews and funny ones. Everyone can thank Princess for being on the phone with me for hours on end as she listened to me brainstorm for this fic. Without her this story wouldn't...just wouldn't. Feel free to PM here as she's known on as Zoe Lockout._**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning, still somewhat tired but feeling refreshed from the emotionally draining day yesterday and he sat up in his four-poster bed as he swung his legs over the side so his feet touched the floor. As usual he was the first one up in the morning and his dorm was silent in the darkness. Harry rubbed his eyes and then ran a hand threw his unruly hair, which was even more messed up because he just woke up.

"No sense in waiting for the guys to get up. Might as well get started on the day."

With that Harry stood up, stretched until he felt a little more cognizant and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower along with getting ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later he walked back over to his bed, freshly shaven and showered with a towel wrapped around his waist and prepped his uniform. Today was Friday, the student's would be most eager to get their classes done and over with so they could enjoy the weekend and Harry was in the same boat. This weekend would be busy as he intended to knock several errands out of the way before the start of the next school week.

"Don't you ever sleep Harry?"

"Still too early for you to be up Neville. You don't have to be up for another hour."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled at his friend's sleepy mumbles and watched as Neville flopped back down in his bed to sleep. Five minutes later Harry was dressed, grabbed his bag and walked down the spiral staircase to the Common Room. He found Hermione busy at work, reading another thick tome and scribbling down notes at a table next to the fireplace that was crackling merrily.

"You should still be sleeping Harry. You haven't been getting much of that lately."

"Morning to you too Mione. I get some sleep when it comes to me but you and I both know that there is no use in laying in bed trying to get sleep to come to you when you're already awake."

"You should still try."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to where his best female friend was still busy at work. Her neat, small scrawl filled out an entire parchment already and Harry saw that she was reading from _Convening of the Wizengamot: The Most Influential Landmark Cases since 1890_.

"I didn't know that you had an interest in politics Mione. What gives?"

"Daphne explained to me the nature of the Ruling Nine a little while ago and since my boyfriend and my best friend are both powerful lords amongst the already powerful legislative branch I wanted to be up to speed on the comings and goings of said branch. Don't worry Harry, this is nothing heavy, just some basic notes."

"If you say so Mione. I'm off to the library and will meet you and everyone else at breakfast."

Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and left his bookworm of a friend to work. The Fat Lady gave him a sleepy mumble as he walked out of the Common Room but Harry ignored the portrait and used a secret passage to quickly get to the library in a few minutes. The door gave the slightest creak and Harry often wondered if Madame Pince never had Filch fix the door because it was the first line of defense for her precious library and this allowed her to prepare her usual snarky, cranky self for whoever disturbed her library. The seemingly ageless and tireless librarian in question was on Harry in seconds and Harry put on his most charming smile.

"Good morning Madame Pince. So sorry to disturb you so early this late in the week but I have a question for you that I'm hoping you have an answer."

"What is your question Mr. Potter?"

"I want to find a reporter who works for the _Prophet_ and read up on him. Does the library have any old newspaper clippings, articles or issues that I can use in my search?"

It took a great deal of self-control not to blink more than normal when Madame Pince stared at Harry going on ten minutes and not saying a word. He knew that he was once again being evaluated but what he couldn't understand is why. All he wanted was some bloody newspaper clippings or anything that could help him in his search to locate this Balathier Thanos fellow. Finally, Madame Pince straightened up from her perpetual hunched over posture and nodded her head three times.

"I assume you are talking about the _Daily Prophet _correct? Not some other minor newspaper who happens to share the word prophet in their title?"

"Er…yes. The reporter works for the _Daily Prophet_."

Madame Pince beckoned him to follow with a wave of her hand as she turned around and Harry shook himself to clear the confusion in his head about other newspapers sharing the title with one of the magical world's best known newspapers. He followed after the librarian as she walked past her first work station and turned left down an aisle marked 'MEDIA'.

"Madame Pince? Are you saying that other newspapers, outside of England, may have the title _Daily Prophet_? Say across the pond on the Continent or in Germany?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. The _Daily Prophet_ is not solely based here in England. Here you go. All of the newspaper articles, clippings or issues since Hogwarts was formed. If you are planning to take any of this material with you, come to me and I will make a copy of what you wish for you as you are not allowed to take the original copy out of the library."

Harry flushed a little as he realized the narrowness of his question but now his mind was stuck on Madame Pince's rules in regards to the newspapers.

"Are there some sort of special spells or charms on these newspapers that require all of them to stay within the library?"

Immediately Harry knew he asked the wrong question and lost favor for today with Madame Pince as her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. Harry tried to think of something to back peddle and dig himself out of the whole he dug but the silver tongue that Dean Thomas had accredited him with not so long ago failed him as no words formed on the tip of his tongue.

"These media references are quite old Mr. Potter. Some of them hundreds of years old as a matter of fact and with the exception of a few other locations of gathered knowledge, may be the only ones in existence. For you to take these priceless articles or clippings out of the sanctuary of the library and possibly ruin them in any number of ways is not a risk myself or the Headmaster are willing to risk."

"I apologize Madame Pince and I will be extra careful with them. Thank you."

Harry did his best to look contrite but didn't reach for an article of the _Daily Prophet_until after Madame Pince turned on her heel and left with another self-important sniff. He sighed but grinned as he had a funny mental image of Hermione replacing Madame Pince and collected the albums of any media from the _Daily Prophet_ from the last few months. He picked the nearest empty table to the bookcase where he took the albums from, set his bag down and plopped down in the hard-backed wooden chair to begin reading. In the first few minutes alone he recognized a startling pattern and soon he was lost in his readings as he attempted to unravel the patterns found in Balathier Thanos's writings.

* * *

Harry strode through the corridors, muttering under his breath and reading from one of the numerous copies he made of different newspaper articles, issues or clippings from the _Daily Prophet_. Every so often he would look up to make sure he was going in the right direction or not to hit anyone and he cleared the last section of stairs as he made his way into the Entrance Hall. He ignored anyone that called out to him, giving the other students the briefest of nods as he concentrated all of his attention on the pattern he felt he was close to unraveling about Balathier Thanos and made his way into the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Most of the students had already come and left as it was ten in the morning but Harry paid this no mind and the only reason he was here was because he had promised Hermione he would be there and he knew Daphne would be cross with him if he skipped breakfast.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to come and drag you out of there by your ear Harry."

"My apologies Daphne. Good morning, it's nice to see you looking rested."

Harry sat down next to his girlfriend, careful to give her his full attention by setting his folder of media copies down on the table and kissing her on the cheek. He exchanged pleasantries with everyone else that had stayed and was surprised at how many of his friends had stayed. Daphne and Hermione of course, Draco (although Harry knew this was simply because Hermione had stayed), Luna, Neville and Hannah.

"You all didn't stay and wait for me to get here for breakfast did you?"

At his girlfriends surprisingly cheeky grin Harry felt a pang of surprise and then selfishness course through him. His eyes strayed over to the folder and he saw Daphne snatch it up in her small hand before the thought to reach for it himself crossed his mind.

"No no. Eat your breakfast first and enjoy some time with your friends and present company second. Saving the world can begin later today."

"But Daphne I'm so close. I only need a few more minutes…"

"No is no Harry. You're working too hard and need to take a break. Now, eat up."

Daphne pushed Harry's customary breakfast plate in front of him and her intense purple eyes stared without blinking at him. Harry grinned and picked up his fork.

"All right fine."

The slight tension that hung over the table dissipated and Luna started ladling on interesting array of food on her plate for breakfast. Daphne and Hermione sipped at a cup of coffee and Draco was busy on his own paperwork but Harry knew his friend was struggling when Hermione slid into his lap. Her brown eyes twinkled at Harry from across the table and Harry shook his head.

"So what were you so busy working on in the library Harry? On a Saturday none the less."

"Cut the cheek Mione. You are in there every other Saturday."

Everyone laughed when Hermione huffed and stuck her tongue out at Harry. Harry grinned when Draco kissed Hermione's temple and her frown turned into a reluctant grin.

"Oh all right. You all have had your fun. Harry?"

"I've been trying to understand this news reporter, Balathier Thanos from the _Daily Prophet_ all this morning and have come across a certain pattern in his writing style."

Harry's eyes twinkled and he did his best to control his grin when Hermione's eyes lit up and she grabbed the file in mention from beside Daphne's coffee plate. Draco and Daphne both turned to look at Harry with matching grins and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know exactly what mister. Now, you decide to channel Lord Black?"

"I agree with Daphne here Potter. You knew exactly what words to string together to get Hermione interested. Silver tongue indeed."

Harry let the grin cross his face and he shrugged his shoulders but his plan was already in motion. He watched as Hermione picked up on his notes and spread the assortment of media pieces out across the table in the exact same way Harry had back in the library. Then, after a few moments of scanning each piece Hermione surprised Harry and switched a few of them and reached in her bag. She returned to the work spread out on the table and made her own notes with a quill.

"You did a good job Harry but as I'm sure you've noticed you were out of sequence in a few places. What do you plan to do with all of this now that you know how he works?"

"Why find him of course and ask just what intends on doing."

"And how do you even plan on getting his attention? And let's say you get his attention, what do you plan on doing?"

Harry grinned, sat back and wrapped an arm around Daphne's shoulders. She leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"By giving him an offer he cannot refuse and for that I need my girlfriend's and her younger sister's help."

"Say what?"

Harry chuckled when Daphne straightened back up with a start and her eyes were narrowed into angry, protective slits. It always amazed Harry when he found out unintentionally what buttons to push on people to get them to do what he wanted and he had already figured Astoria would be a major weak point for Daphne He also figured that her grandmother would be another but he didn't want to manipulate Daphne. That would just be wrong.

"What type of Holmes would I be without my Watson there Daphne?"

"You better start explaining yourself Harry as you are on very shaky ground at the moment."

Harry turned so he straddled the bench and took Daphne's hands in his without breaking eye contact with his girlfriend.

"To catch Balathier Thanos off guard I need to present myself as a sort of sacrificial offering. To do that I would like to make a scene and I am asking for your help. Astoria's part would just be to watch and observe as she has a brilliant mind which I reckon in a few years would be able to compete with or beat Mione. No harm will come to anyone and I wanted to get Astoria out and about underneath the sun as I don't think she does so very often."

There was a lengthy silence and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw everyone begin to fidget but he was more interested in the struggle happening on his girlfriend's face. Her eyes were like frozen purple ice and her lips were pursed.

"If I even think that Astoria is uncomfortable or it's not safe for her to be there for any reason I am taking her out of there."

"Agreed and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry sighed on the inside when Daphne turned to face the center of the table and took an angry sip from her coffee. She pushed away from the table and stood up.

"For this to work I need to get ready. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in an hour."

In contrast to her controlled, angry tone and expression on her face Daphne leaned down and kissed Harry on his forehead. He felt her lips linger for a moment and then she swept out of the Great Hall.

"Shew Harry. You have yourself a-"

"Careful how you finish that sentence Neville sweetie. I would hate for this weekend to start off on the wrong foot."

Harry grinned as Hannah stopped Neville from inserting his foot into his mouth and the other Gryffindor boy flushed as his girlfriend chastised him gently without looking at him but a clear, unmistakable steel was in her tone. Harry's grin widened as he saw Hannah's lip twitch but she didn't look up and turned another page in the book she was reading.

"Right. You going to be busy with this reporter all weekend Harry?"

"No, I think we'll be done by supper time this evening if everything goes according to plan. Why?"

"Our first Wizengamot session is next week and one of us, as the four newest members to the Ruling Nine are expected to make a speech."

Harry sighed and nodded. He leaned back against the wall, grateful that he had chosen the side of the table that allowed him to do this and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Hermione cleaned up his media articles and put them back in the folder. Draco, who sat a few feet down from Harry, copied Harry's position and Harry smiled gently when Hermione leaned back against Draco.

"I know Neville. Believe me the necessary motion has crossed my mind several times in these past few weeks since we were recognized as Heads of our Houses and I guess it's getting to the point where we need to decide who speaks. You want to Neville?"

"Har har, very funny Harry. You know I work better by your side or working behind the scenes. I thought you or Draco would as it would be improper for Susan to make the first speech since our ascension."

"Oh no. I have half the members of the Wizengamot believing my family is still a spy for the Dark Lord and the other half have only just started to tentatively put their faith, not trust mind you, in House Malfoy. Harry stop being a noodge and just own up to the fact that you have to speak next week."

Harry sighed and nodded. He knew that even with the particulars in everyone else's situation, he as the double head to two Ancient and Noble Houses would have to speak and even more so because he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"All right. I'll just have to move my timeline up a bit then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have half an hour until I have to meet my girlfriend in the Entrance Hall so we can go catch a reporter. You good Luna?"

"Oh I'm fine Harry. I was going to visit Hagrid today as he says he found something interesting in the Forbidden Forest and knew how much I like all things interesting so he asked me if I wanted to tag along."

Harry laughed as only Luna would find Hagrid's findings interesting instead of dangerous but he was glad that the younger Ravenclaw girl had found something to do instead of being by herself. With a final word to the others at the table Harry walked out of the Great Hall and back to his dorm. It was time to get ready to lay his first trap since ascending to his birthright of being a double head to his Houses.


	17. One Needs Some Good Bait

**_A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed instead of just adding the story to story alert or favorite story. One more chapter to go and then this story is done._**

* * *

Harry stood in the Entrance Hall at the foot of the main stairs leading further into Hogwart's and snapped his cuffs of his black button down underneath his robes. He wore an expensive, rich set of the darkest green and he was waiting for Daphne to appear.

"Are you sure that Hannah and I can't come Harry? We can be of some help."

"Sorry Mione but not today. This meeting is something beyond your grasp as you weren't raised in the upper elite circles. Maybe next time."

Harry grinned as Hermione humphed, crossed her arms underneath her breasts and stomped her foot. His attention was drawn to the entrance of the dungeons however as his girlfriend ascended the stairs and Harry grinned. Daphne wore a deep blue dress that slithered over her body as she walked and her ears were adorned with large gold hoop earrings.

"And why does Daphne have to be dressed like that? All you're doing is meeting a reporter right?"

"I am playing my part in Harry's scheme Hermione and when I get back you and are going to have a talk as you need to learn how to act in situations like these. You are going to marry Draco after all aren't you?"

Harry shook his head at Daphne's teasing barb and Hermione's predictable blush. He kissed Daphne's cheek as he pulled her close in a hug. When they broke apart Daphne smoothed his dress robes and centered his tie.

"You look every bit the part of the lord you are supposed to be Harry."

"And you look beautiful Daphne. It is a shame that we cannot go out later tonight after our meeting."

"Is that an insinuation that you are planning on taking me out on a date?"

Harry grinned down at his girlfriend and waved goodbye to Hermione as he steered Daphne out of the Entrance Hall. Draco and Neville were waiting for the couple down at the gates of Hogwart's when they arrived a few moments later and Harry's confidence grew as his friends were here to support him.

"Next stop is picking up Watson. Ready everyone?"

Harry's question was answered by Neville and Draco disapparting. Daphne giggled and shook her head. The two of them disapparated as well and when Harry opened his eyes he stood outside the gates to the Greengrass Manor. It looked like a smaller version of his own, not as lavish in appearance but befitting for the nobility of the Greengrass family.

"You're older brother isn't going to kill me when we walk up the front steps is he?"

"He might. You did come unannounced now that I think about it."

Harry shook his head with a rueful grin but followed after Daphne as she took his hand and walked through the gates onto her family's property. Draco and Neville followed behind.

* * *

"You want to what? No! Absolutely not!"

Daphne grit her teeth and looked over to her older brother Derek. He sat behind his desk in the lord's study and listened to everyone as he looked over his fingertips. At the moment he sat back in his chair, relaxed and looking amused but Daphne knew they hadn't won him over yet. It had been half an hour since Harry, Draco, Neville and her had arrived at her family's manor and requested to take Astoria out for the evening. Needless to say her mother had thrown an absolute hissy fit and wasn't going for it. Daphne ignored her mother, knowing full well that the decision rested squarely on Derek's shoulders and she did her best to resist the urge to bite her bottom lip.

"And why is Astoria such an integral part of your plan Potter? Why should I release her into your care for the night in some crazy scheme of yours?"

"Because Astoria has one of the brightest, most inquisitive and observant minds that I have ever seen and it would be shame to hide away such talent just because she is physically ill. I have taken her out before, brought her back safely and in much better spirits. I am asking for your permission to do that again."

"Why I never!"

Daphne closed her eyes at her mother's outburst but when she opened them her mother had fallen silent at the raising of Derek's hand. A sad smile twisted her brother's lips but he nodded and Daphne hurried out of the study to Astoria's room before he could change his mind. She hiked up her dress and hurried up the stairs. She found Astoria peeking from around a corner and Daphne smiled at her younger sister to soothe her anxiety.

"Come. We have to get your ready to go out tonight and we only have a little time. Have you showered today?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"To catch a rather elusive but important reporter."

Daphne took Astoria's hand and led her into Astoria's room. She shut and locked the door behind them, having no intention of dealing with her mother anymore today. She turned and saw Astoria standing in the middle of her room.

"Get undressed and sit down at your vanity while I get the appropriate attire for the evening."

Daphne hurried over to her sister's closet and looked through the rows of dresses. She decided on a cute yellow dress that would come down a few inches past Astoria's knees and had a single strap that wrapped around the back of the neck. She pulled it off the hangar, walked out of the closet and stopped at the sight of Astoria. Her younger sister was three years younger than she was and while Daphne was coming into her own body, Astoria's was just starting to change. Thankfully their mother had taken Astoria out for the appropriate underclothes but Astoria's ill health made her thinner than normal.

"You're going to need to change your bra for a strapless one and wear knickers that won't show through your dress. Hurry."

Daphne turned her back to give Astoria privacy and rummaged around her sister's makeup at her vanity. She heard Astoria's clothes hit the floor, the opening of and closing of a drawer and then Astoria sat back down again. Daphne nodded her approval and in the next twenty minutes made her sister as charming looking as possible.

"Put your dress on and let's go. We only have half an hour before we need to be at the restaurant."

"Why am I going?"

Astoria's voice was slightly muffled as she slipped her dress over her head and Daphne was reaching to fix the strap as Astoria smoothed the dress over her body.

"Because Harry values your opinion a great deal and wants to see you grow to all you can be."

"He actually likes me? I thought he was just being nice."

"You are a intelligent girl Astoria who is fast becoming a woman and you will be even more beautiful than I am in a few years. Never sell yourself short just because Mother won't let you out of the house."

Daphne squeezed Astoria's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Astoria wiped away a few tears and nodded. Hand in hand the two sister's left Astoria's bedroom and walked down the stairs. Derek nodded with a smile and gave a thumbs up. Astoria skipped over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Be good squirt. I hear that Potter values your brains and I don't want to not let him take you out anymore because you failed to impress him."

"Yes brother."

Daphne took Astoria's hand and with a final thankful nod at Derek the small group of friends left the Greengrass manor to go catch Balathier Thanos.

* * *

Balathier Thanos sat in his cubicle at the _Daily Prophet_ and twirled his quill as he looked over his notes he had gathered about some of Gringotts most recent deals. To be honest, Balathier's workspace occupied two whole cubicles and he had an entire cabinet in the _Daily Prophet's_ archives just to himself. But what else could you expect from the _Daily Prophet_? Balathier was the youngest reporter that the newspaper mogul employed (having only reached his 21st birthday yesterday) and already he was being heralded as a "…reporter ahead of his time…." or "…a reporter to bring honesty and professionalism back to the workplace….".

"Thanos. Eyes up here."

Balathier looked up to see his editor leaning over the flimsy wall of his cubicle and the older man's forearms rested against the top of the partition. Balathier looked up to his editor, a grisly veteran of the reporting world and one who had an unshakeable code of honor. Which is probably why the man was stuck in a dead end office in the _Daily Prophet_ before Balathier showed up and began writing his charismatic articles. Only when the two of them, Balathier and his editor, started making the _Daily Prophet_ some serious galleons, did the higher ups give them more rank and privilege.

"Yes sir."

"You received an owl from an anonymous source requesting you to go to the _Varietas_ as your contact has a scoop you don't want to miss."

"All over it sir."

"Good lad. You want some backup?"

Balathier grinned as he stood up and grabbed his winter cloak off a peg in his cubicle. Given that Balathier was starting to make a name for himself and that he had a growing audience who listened to what he had to write, Balathier was bound to make enemies out of certain people or groups. Certain persons or groups that would kidnap him and force him to write what they wanted him to write. Balathier snorted and shook his head at the thought. As if.

"No, it's quite all right sir. Probably just a woman claiming to have seen a prophecy or a young bloke looking for some quick coin claiming he has word of a Death Eater reunion."

"You can never be to careful Thanos. Get down there, listen to whatever they have to say and if its something, get back here so you can get your head wrapped around it."

"Will do sir. Excuse me."

After his editor stepped aside, Balathier hurried past and rode the elevator down to the ground floor of the _Daily Prophet_ building. He stopped by the receptionist's desk and dropped off an enchanted rose for the secretary. Penelope Clearwater looked up and blushed. The one time girlfriend to Percy Weasley, the beautiful girl had all but been forgotten as Percy spent more and more time trying to climb the ladder of success in the Ministry but Balathier had been patient. He saw his opportunity when the two had broken it off (it was all over the offices as the women gossiped) and had taken a rather slow approach.

"You know, my boyfriend won't take too kindly to you dropping off these roses for me."

"Well I'll give it to him straight if he ever shows up around here. I'm off on another hunt to chase a sudden mysterious lead my dear."

"Be careful will you?"

Balathier winked and strode out into the busy street of Diagon Alley. He tightened his scarf around his neck, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the requested meeting place with his head bowed against the howling wind. Much longer than he would have liked, Balathier pushed open the door to the fine dining restaurant and shook himself to knock loose any debris. He walked up to the hostess's podium and lowered his scarf.

"I'm here to James Goodwin."

"Ah. He has been expecting you Mr. Thanos. Right this way."

Curiosity piqued, Balathier followed the hostess to the middle of the restaurant and sat down in the chair that the woman pulled out. She handed him a menu and a bottle of wine "compliment's of Mr. Goodwin."

"I thought you said he was expecting me. Where is he?"

"Mr. Goodwin had a fire call to answer. He'll only be a few moments."

Balathier nodded and looked around the restaurant when the hostess walked away. Many powerful people were dining in the restaurant at the moment and if Balathier wasn't already looking for a scoop he would have broken out his quill and parchment to eavesdrop on the multitude of conversations going on about him. After all, his best stories and articles came from those in the upper echelons of society as although they had the most to lose or gain, the so-called aristocrats had some of the loosest lips.

"I believe you are mistaken Lady Greengrass. There is no need for me to talk about that in my opening address in the Wizengamot next week. Certainly not for my first speech. Why I would be run out of the chamber before I got to the middle of my speech."

"And where are your stones Lord Potter-Black? I thought you said in our many conversations that you were going to take the world by storm after you ascended to the head of both your Houses."

"Politics is an ever changing battleground milady and what you are suggesting would be enough for my enemies to tear down my reputation even before I have established one."

Balathier cautiously turned his head as he recognized the voices of Lord Potter-Black and his speculated lover the eldest daughter to the Greengrass family. Even though the two of them were spotted many times together out in public and having attended the Halloween Dance at Hogwart's together, the two had never made an official public announcement about the nature of their relationship. Out of the corner of his eye Balathier saw that Lord Potter-Black was dressed in a fine set of robes, befitting for his station and the eldest Lady Greengrass was wearing a deep blue dress clinging to her frame. She was breathtaking this close and Balathier chided himself for not believing in his sources claim that she was one of the most beautiful young women they had ever seen. Curiously, there was a younger looking girl at the table as well and in contrast to the Lady Greengrass's attire; this younger girl was dressed charmingly in a straight yellow dress with a large clip holding her black hair back.

"No, what I am suggesting is that you remember the promises you made in those back-alley's and taverns. Your support base will crumble if those poor people found out that all you are is another fraud and that you have no power behind your punches."

"That is quite enough Lady Greengrass. Who are you to question my integrity and morals? Your father is an acclaimed Death Eater after all!"

Balathier slid his quill and parchment out of his robes pocket and went to copy down all he had heard when a large hand slammed down on his wrist. Annoyed, Balathier looked up to see Lord Longbottom and Lord Malfoy glaring down at him. Immediately Balathier dropped his quill and scooted back from the table in a show of compliance. The two young lords sat down at his table and shrugged out of their cloaks.

"Nasty habits of reporters to copy down the private conversations of their betters. Especially those that are the majority stock-holders in their place of business."

If Balathier was a lesser man or a novice reporter he would have paled and trembled but fortunately he was neither of those. He relaxed further into his chair and grinned.

"Milord's, I have no intention of crossing against the two of you. The conversations I may have heard here today will never see print, you have word on that."

"Jolly good of you chap. Malfoy. Longbottom."

This time Balathier did jump at the sound of Lord Potter-Black's voice coming from behind him and he would have turned around if a hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. Lord Potter-Black sat down in the chair on his left and the Lady Greengrass sat down in the chair next to Lord Potter-Black. The younger girl sat down between the Lady Greengrass and Lord Malfoy, which meant that every seat at the table was full. Balathier grinned and his shoulders shook with his laughter.

"Well played Lord Potter-Black. An excellent trap you have laid."

"Coming from a man that has so far hidden behind the anonymous nature of his station despite his growing success, I will take that as a compliment. Of course I cannot take all the credit as I had such talented and beautiful help."

Balathier nodded as Lord Potter-Black stretched his arm behind the chair of the Lady Greengrass and even though the beautiful young woman rolled her eyes, Balathier saw a small smile playing on her lips.

"You are correct my lord. I do take pride in remaining invisible in plain sight of the public but I am afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. It would appear that you are all friends here at this table but I have not had the pleasure of making everyone's introduction."

"And that is the way it shall stay reporter."

At the Lady Greengrass's somewhat cold comment Balathier raised an eyebrow but nodded. He went to stand up and found that his chair wouldn't slide back but Lord Potter-Black wasn't looking at him as the young lord was looking at the menu.

"Have a seat Mr. Thanos and take a load off. We have much to discuss you and I and it would be bad manners if you were to run off."

"I do not like being told what to do Lord Potter-Black and even more so when I have been deceived."

"But such is the nature of reporting is it not? Besides, you have captured my interest and I shall make it worth your while to hear me out."

Balathier sat back down in his chair but didn't relax. He could feel the power emanating at the table and the unified front that he had written about the youngsters here at the table was something to see in person.

"What do you want my lord?"

"Why to get to know you of course. You are a bright man, a few years older than I and your mixture of ingenuity and honesty has captured the attention of the one of the largest newspapers here in magical England. You are serving in a post a few years ahead of your relatively small amount of time in service and except for one editor, no one else cross-examines your articles before they are printed."

Balathier frowned as the young lord next to him rattled off a part of his history and somehow knew how he worked in the _Daily Prophet_. It would appear that even in his own workspace, Balathier had a leak and he vowed to get rid of the person or persons as soon as he was done here.

"You seem to know quite a bit about me already milord. What else is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know just where you are planning on going with your articles Mr. Thanos and what you intend to write about in the future. We both know that another war is coming but this time, my friends and I are determined to do it the right way. Meaning that the _Daily Prophet_ will publish facts about the war efforts and the comings and goings of various things and people here in magical England. Unlike last time, the _Daily Prophet_ will not submit to the panic and terror that one man is trying to spread and the _Daily Prophet_ will be a voice of reason in the impending chaos to come."

"And how do you plan on doing that milord? Even though you may control a majority interest in the newspaper, you alone cannot force the way news will be written."

Balathier looked around the table when everyone snorted or snickered. The Lord Potter-Black still had yet to put down his menu, apparently serious in deciding what he wanted to eat and Balathier felt like he was missing several pieces to the puzzle.

"Oh I don't plan on controlling the way that the _Daily Prophet_ writes the news Mr. Thanos. I plan on making sure that the _Daily Prophet_ keeps its head above water and can be relied upon to be a factual newspaper. Not this sluggish, slime that has been printed for years."

"And Lord Potter-Black won't be alone in this endeavor reporter. Lord's Malfoy and Longbottom own a quarter of the _Daily Prophet_ as well and with Lord Potter-Black owning the other half respectively, your job hangs on how well you can write honest, factual news."

The Lady Greengrass spoke up again and Balathier wondered just what kind of fire she wielded behind those purple eyes. The other two lords nodded in confirmation to all that was said at the table and Balathier knew that he was in a critical, life-changing moment here at this table in the _Varietas._

"Well, milord's, it would seem that you are giving me an early look at how the world is going to turn and even more strange, an opportunity to help turn it. I accept."

"Good choice my friend. We'll be in touch."

Balathier nodded, knowing that he was being given a gracious out and he stood up. He put on his cloak and with one final nod left the restaurant.

* * *

"That was a dangerous game you just played Potter. For a moment I didn't think he would take the bait."

"Watson?"

Harry ignored Draco and focused his eyes on Astoria. She had played her part perfectly and many times throughout the conversation he had seen her eyes gleam. He knew that with the proper guidance, opportunity and encouragement that there would be no stopping the younger Greengrass daughter and he wanted her by his side. Astoria took a sip from her water glass and looked down into it.

"I believe that he is going to be on board with your plans Holmes but you will need to encourage him many times when things get rough."

"I agree. Now, shall we order and partake in much lighter conversations?"


	18. A Speech Like Their Forefathers Gave

**_A/N: Final chapter and the customary final author's note is at the bottom of this chapter. Happy reading._**

* * *

The Monday morning sun peeked through the windows of the Gryffindor Common Room and shone on Harry in such a way that it made him seem like one of the powerful juggernauts written about in the histories. If one would have taken a closer look however they would have noticed how much strain was laying on Harry's shoulders and how his eyes and writing hand were a blur as they criss-crossed over the long piece of parchment in his hand.

"We the people…no that sounds too American."

Dark circles were under Harry's eyes and deep frown wrinkles were evident on his forehead. It was obvious to anyone that was watching that Harry was working on something huge and given the young lord's history one could safely assume that it was groundbreaking. After a few more moments of mutterings, scratches of his quill across the parchment Harry sat back with a sigh and tapped the piece of parchment with his wand. The words on the piece of parchment came alive and rearranged themselves in a clear, organized manner found in all public speeches.

"Harry? You're still up? You said you were going to bed a few minutes after I turned to last night!"

With a weary sigh and a slow turning of his neck Harry turned to look at Hermione as she came down the stairs from the girls dormitories. His best friend was dressed as usual in the proper school uniform, every article of clothing perfectly put into place and she held a customary book in her hands. She worried her bottom lip, a clear sign of her worrying habits and then she frowned. She walked over to him and rested the back of her hand on her forehead.

"What's going on Harry? What were you doing last night after we finished our homework?"

"Writing up my speech for the Wizengamot meeting later this week."

"Harry! I thought you were going to write it with Draco and Neville later on tonight. We all know that you are the one who is going to be speaking but Draco and Neville said that they would help you!"

Harry sighed and grinned. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up. A groan escaped him as he stretched his back and he did his best to hide the pain of his movements from Hermione.

"Right. I know. But they're a little behind on their schoolwork and Neville had a big date planned with Hannah tomorrow night. He should be focusing on making sure that everything goes smoothly as he'll need to be sufficiently relaxed for the Wizengamot hearing the next morning."

"There you go with your saving people complex again. Honestly Harry, you're going to kill yourself over this whole Ruling Nine business. We'll work on your speech later tonight but I better not see or hear word of it until then understood?"

Harry loped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and picked up his bag. He grimaced at the twinge in his shoulder but straightened up before Hermione could notice and led the way out of the Common Room. On his single break last night, Harry had dressed in a clean, fresh uniform, looked out the window for a few minutes and then jumped right back into his speech. The two Gryffindor's walked in companionable silence down to the Entrance Hall where they met Draco and Daphne and Harry smiled as he watched Hermione walk over to Draco.

"Shouldn't your eyes be on my lover boy?"

"Oh they are but your breathtaking beauty this morning was too much for my eyes to handle and I had to take a quick breather."

"Cheesy flatterer."

Harry grinned and hugged Daphne back when she embraced him. When she went to pull back however (she never embraced him long because of his aversion to physical touch but each embrace was a few seconds longer than the last) Harry held her tighter and shook his head. Daphne went back to him willingly but her grip was a little bit tighter and her hands ran in soothing strokes down his back.

"What is it Harry?"

"I know that as soon as I let you go that every single bit of chaos will come back to me and I don't want that to happen just yet."

"Okay."

A few moments later Harry did let Daphne go with a long sigh but she took his hands and rested them on her hips. With a small smile she rested her hands on top of his on her hips and the warmth of her body so close to his soothed Harry just as much as her embrace had done.

"Talk to me."

"Out here? Right now?"

"Yes."

Daphne's soft spoken but direct words helped focus Harry's slightly frazzled mind and he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. Daphne didn't say anything but she rubbed the back of her thumbs on Harry's hands and Harry knew that she would wait for him to speak. Not all day as Daphne, like him, didn't have unlimited patience and she liked to keep in constant motion. Something that had drawn Harry to her as he got to know her.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night as I finished writing my speech for the convening of the Wizengamot about twenty minutes ago."

"Impressive but I thought we had all agreed to help you?"

"Hermione said the same thing and likened it to my saving people complex."

Harry smiled, his eyes still closed when Daphne giggled and she squeezed Harry's hands gently in a silent signal to tell him to open his eyes. He did and stared into her purple ones.

"And I imagine that you still kept your regular study schedule with Hermione before that. Fortunately for you we have an unofficial holiday coming up and the class workload will be less. The perfect time for you to relax with me in the courtyards."

"Unofficial holiday?"

"Yes my tired boyfriend. Gregorovitch Day remember? Where the magical world is supposed to take a moment of silence and remember the friendship between him and Olivander, the two greatest wand-makers the world has ever seen."

Harry smiled and nodded his head. It was one of the unofficial holidays in the magical world, the equivalent of Labor Day or Martin Luther King Day in the muggle world.

"Yes. Now I recall it is around that time. We have shortened classes don't we?"

"Yes and some professor's decide not to have classes at all. Since you're having a little bit of trouble remembering things at the moment I will remind you that the only classes we have today as seventh years is Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms."

"Less than a half-day?"

"Less than a half-day."

"That's bloody fantastic."

Harry took one of Daphne's hands and turned to the Great Hall. He grinned as he saw Hermione waiting for him and Draco standing behind her.

"Come on. It's time to get breakfast and attend the few classes that we have today."

"Right."

Harry walked into the Great Hall and followed Daphne as she tugged on his hand to lead him in the direction of their usual table. The claiming of the table was totally unofficial but Harry heard the whispers throughout the corridors that "…one only sat at that table if they had money, power and status far beyond that of a regular student…" or "…that table is like the present day equivalent of the American Founding Father's in the time for when the colonists cried for independence…"

Harry would argue against both claims but it was just too amusing for him not to. It was true that all the heir-apparents frequently sat at the table with their boyfriend or girlfriend (Harry, Daphne, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Susan) but others filled in the seats available on the long benches. Tracey Davis, Daphne's best friend always sat on the other side of Daphne, Luna sat either across from Harry or on his left (whichever side Daphne wasn't), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny, the Weasley Twins and the American Triplets were also frequent guests at the table. None of these people had the status, power or money that Harry and his friends did nor did they want to get deeply involved in politics. As far as Harry knew anyway.

"Yes, good morning everyone. Please take your seats quickly as we are on a tight schedule today."

Harry sat down and pulled Daphne half onto his lap. His girlfriend started a little but Harry meant what he said when he said that keeping a physical connection with Daphne kept his mind chaos free. It was a little improper for ones of their stations but breaking or bending the rules once in a while was in Harry's blood and Daphne only got more comfortable after a few seconds. Luna sat down next to Harry and squeezed his arm. Harry smiled at her and turned his attentions back to Dumbledore as the Headmaster was getting ready to speak again.

"As most of you are aware we have an unofficial holiday today and many of you have a half-day with your classes. The only thing that I would like to mention is that there will be no excuses for wild shenanigans or noises too boisterous. As student's you have much to learn and can enjoy your time off but the staff and professor's will be having many meetings today. I am reminding you of this because we had an incident the last time the staff and professor's were in a meeting. If this becomes a trend then you will have supervised free time here in the Great Hall or in your Common Rooms. That is all and have a pleasant day."

"Is he talking about that encounter you broke up last Thursday Harry?"

Harry looked up from his buttered toast and nodded at Dean Thomas's question. He didn't know what happened to the six boys but he imagined it wasn't anything good as they were foreign students. Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the floor underneath the center of their table and cast a silent noise muffling charm when the noise of the Great Hall began to give him a headache. For the rest of breakfast everyone at their table spoke their conversations in quiet tones as Hermione and Daphne glared at anyone that spoke too loud.

* * *

"Come on Harry. Let's go sit under a willow tree in the courtyard."

Harry was only too happy to agree with his girlfriend and let her lead him to where she wanted to go like she had been doing all morning. It was around ten thirty am when the seventh years were finished with all their classes for the day and now most of them went off somewhere to blow off some much needed steam. Harry knew that Daphne would be taking them to the enchanted courtyard on the third floor where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was located. He knew she liked the spacious courtyard as it was heavily charmed and transfigured to remain in an eternal spring state. A grin crossed his face as that was exactly where they ended up a few minutes later and Daphne led him to the middle of the courtyard where a giant willow tree stood.

"Sit down and relax with me. But first take your robes and tie off."

"That eager to get me naked and have your way with me are you Daphne?"

"I am not going to even dignify that question with a response Harry. Now do as I say."

Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows but did as his girlfriend commanded. It wasn't uncommon for them to have banters like this back and forth but usually it was only when the two of them were alone. And given the fact of how popular Harry was and how many younger student's looked up to him that was a rare occasion. Still, when Daphne took off her robes and took off her pullover sweater and tie as well Harry considered her commanding tone worth it. He went to sit down but Daphne held up a hand and sat down first with her legs folded underneath her. When Harry went to sit down again she didn't stop him and directed him so his head was in her lap and his legs were sprawled out in front of. The position was so comfortable that Harry's eyes naturally closed and when Daphne took off his glasses he knew she wanted him to rest.

"Just sit lay here and relax with me Harry. Merlin knows you don't do enough of that lately."

"Been a little bit busy Daphne."

"I know and that's why you should enjoy these moments when you can. Call Hedwig for me please."

"What? Why? And how did you know I can do that?"

The only thing that stopped Harry from sitting up and opening his eyes was Daphne's fingers running through his hair. He relaxed again and linked his fingers with Daphne's when she rested her other hands on his chest. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of his button down for a moment and Harry nearly jumped when the warmth of his hand caressed the muscles of his chest over his undershirt.

"I watch and learn Harry. Hedwig is as much of a friend to you as Hermione is and your owl has a special bond to you."

"Very astute of you. Fine. She'll be here in a few moments but what do you want her to do?"

"Give the copy of your speech to Draco who will look over it with everyone else."

Harry sighed in thanks and held up his arm as he felt Hedwig swoop down. He told her to listen to Daphne and smiled when Daphne very politely asked Hedwig to deliver Harry's speech to Draco. Hedwig hooted and Harry knew she was looking at him. Harry nodded and with an affectionate nip on his wrist Hedwig took off with Harry's speech.

"How come she didn't do what I asked even though you told her to listen to me?"

"Just like you said, Hedwig is a friend to me like Hermione. However, Hedwig is my first friend and she protects me and my interests like no one else. Even in our twenty-fifth year of our marriage Hedwig will still look to me for my final approval before she does anything for you."

"I like the sound of that."

Harry grinned at Daphne's sultry tone and even more when she kissed his scar over his fringe of hair covering it. The young couple didn't speak anymore and Harry drifted off as relaxed as one could be while lying in an enchanted courtyard with his girlfriend.

* * *

Two days later three young men huddled over a single candle in the early morning hours and whispered in low tones over several leafs of parchment. The light of the candle reflected their serious expressions and the intensity of their tones would have fired up anyone.

"I'm telling you Harry. Put this segment here in the beginning of your second topic and use the transitional line that Malfoy suggested earlier. No one will be able to refute you and you will have a few more votes in your pocket."

"I agree with Longbottom here Potter. You need a firm point at this point in the speech and coupled with your soft spoken tone you will have the affect of power you are looking for."

Harry glanced down for the hundredth time that morning at the latest copy of his speech and he pursed his lips. With a sigh of defeat he threw up his hands and nodded his head. The other two young lords gave sighs of relief as well and Harry carefully put his speech back in the folder where it would be safe. He looked over his shoulder and saw Daphne fast asleep in the chair where she had moved to a few hours ago. His girlfriend was dressed in a short nightgown and her hair fell down naturally over her face and shoulders.

"Yes Potter you can go to your girlfriend now. I'm going to visit my bookworm and get her nose out of whatever book she is still reading so we can get a decent nights sleep. Gentlemen."

With a nod and final stretch Draco left the table and went over to another corner where Hermione sat reading. She too was dressed in a nightgown and Harry smiled at the affectionate scene unfolding in front of him. He turned his head to give his two friends privacy and nodded at Neville when his other friend left to go find his own girlfriend. All three couples were working on Harry's speech (Hannah hadn't contributed much but Harry knew that the buxom Hufflepuff had kept Neville calm and interspersed the tense moments with light humor) and as the evening wore on not much progress had been made. It was Hannah who suggested they all bunk down for the night in the Room of Requirement where they were and at everyone's stares mentioned that they were all of age witches and wizards. No one had disagreed but it was unspoken that each couple would go to a separate corner of the room for the night.

"Come on Daphne. Time to get you to a more comfortable sleeping place."

Harry scooped up his girlfriend in his arms after blowing out the candle and walked over to their designated corner of the Room of Requirement. Despite the growing, close intimacy between him and Daphne, Harry would not be sleeping in the same bed as his girlfriend tonight but when he tried to set her down underneath the covers her sleepy mumbles and tightened grip were something to be reckoned with. Harry chuckled and battled his sleeping girlfriend for a few minutes before he finally slid Daphne underneath the covers. He looked down at her for a few moments and then with a soft grin turned to get ready for the little sleeping hours he had left before the important day would begin.

* * *

"You sure you got enough sleep?"

"Yes Daphne."

"Stop it Harry. I'm being serious."

Harry grinned and allowed Daphne to fuss with his ornate dress robes for his two Ancient and Noble Houses. Daphne herself was dressed in her best dress robes and Harry stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You looked so beautiful this morning."

"You mean with my hair all in a frizz, bad breath and cuddled up to a pillow?"

"You looked so peaceful."

Daphne didn't respond and the fierce blush on her cheeks spoke of her embarrassment. The two of them stood in a small antechamber off the main hall used for Wizengamot meetings but they were not alone. Draco stood a few feet away talking with Susan and Neville stood by the door. Hermione and Hannah, not being of noble blood couldn't make the meeting and were forced to stay at Hogwarts. Not something either girl was happy about and Harry sympathized with Draco and Neville as having Daphne here with him at this important moment was immensely soothing. The door opened and a Auror poked his head in.

"The Chief Mugwump has called for you milord's and ladies."

"Thank you. That is all."

At Susan's gracious comment the Auror bowed his head and shut the door. Daphne kissed Harry's cheek and walked out another door that would lead her to the gallery for the family members of the lords and ladies overlooking floor. Harry took a deep breath and lined up shoulder to shoulder with Draco and Susan. Susan stood in between Harry and Neville because it wouldn't be proper for Susan to walk on the end as that position signified a 'bookend' or a position of power. Not that the Hufflepuff didn't have the power in her but customs and regulations had to met today and neither of the newly minted lords and ladies wanted to give their enemies anymore ammunition than they had to. Harry opened the door and walked out. Like before he gave the command for them to halt, introduced the four of them, saluted the members of the Wizengamot and waited for the order to be dismissed. Dumbledore gave it and everyone but Harry left the floor.

"Yes Lord Potter-Black? Do you have something you wish to share with the body?"

"I do. I have come to deliver the customary first speech of the four new lords and ladies this body had recognized last month."

"Very well. Any objections to Lord Potter-Black taking the floor?"

There were a few murmurs but Harry knew that his political enemies and everyone else was curious and that their curiosity would outweigh their complaints of Harry not following protocol. At Dumbledore's nod Harry took a deep breath and turned his back on the panel in front of him. A few gasps were heard but Harry ignored them as this was deliberate.

"My fellow lords and ladies of the Wizengamot I come before you today to give you a brief outline of my future plans as lord of House Black and House Potter. For a long time now I have been under much scrutiny for not speaking out when I could or maybe should have. I recognize those claims that state I have been too secretive but my late godfather and former Lord Black, Sirius Orion, set a powerful precedent for me when I was to take over the duties given to me by birth. And that precedent was to know what I want to say, know my opponents arguments and if possible change my plans to encompass my opponents arguments respectively."

Harry paused to let his short opening address sink in and so far the chamber remained silent. He locked gazes with Daphne briefly as she sat with Astoria and her mother but then let his eyes sweep across the hall. Every eye was riveted to him and he knew that was because he was finally playing some of the cards he had held so close to his chest.

"I like you am proud to take my rightful place as Head of House Potter and House Black and work to better our country, both magical and muggle. For the past two and a half years I have held open discussions with many political advisors and scholars in my manor of Abbotsford and I have learned much. Now is the time for me to give back some of what I have learned and I hope that all of you will join with me on my mission."

Once again Harry paused and Harry saw some of the older members of the Wizengamot whispering to one another. He figured that it was for the muggle comment but he ignored this as he knew to expect it.

"We have a dark shadow lingering over our heads and our country ladies and gentlemen and that shadow's name is Voldemort, self appointed dark lord of this millennium and menace to the magical and muggle society. Through dark rituals and foolish servants Voldemort has risen to power again and now is quietly gathering his strength in the shadows. He knows that he is not powerful enough to topple the Ministry in one fell swoop yet and he knows from experience that all he has is one shot. We as a country have recognized that Voldemort has returned and the Ministry is working to safeguard her citizens and interests from harm. However, there is something that we as a country must do before this war gets up to full power and that is to become even more united than we are now."

At his third pause there were more murmurs and a couple of lords and ladies stood to speak. Dumbledore cleared his throat and those that had stood up sat back down.

"Yes, we as magicals are more united than our muggle counterparts but our current state of unity is not enough. Voldemort swept up through the ranks seventeen plus years ago and by the time the Ministry had gathered in defense Voldemort had enough fear and clout to blast away at any Ministry plan to end him. This must not happen this time around because there is no infant hidden away to suddenly stop him again. The enchantments my loving mother gave me at the moment of her death no longer have an effect on Voldemort and he knows this. I am proposing that we get past our prejudices, bigotries and egos with one another and focus on our common enemy. That enemy is Voldemort."

Harry took a breath and turned to face another section of the chamber. Just like Draco had predicted, Harry's speech was drawing members of the Wizengamot in and no one stood to speak this time around.

"Lords and ladies, I know in your heart of hearts that you know that what I speak of is true and needs to happen. I am appealing to your sense of dignity and love for your country and one another. I know that the current system is perfect and that some rivalries run deep. But those rivalries can be overcome. Look at Lord Malfoy and myself. Our families and honorable Houses used to be at each others throats, always jumping to conclusions and opposite sides of the vote simply because that's what was expected of us and what had always been done. Not anymore. Lord Malfoy and I stand united in a common goal and I beseech you to do the same. In the years to come, once we have vanquished Voldemort together, we can move on and take our country to even greater heights of longevity and prosperity. But first we must roll up our sleeves and get the work that needs to be done accomplished."

Harry stepped back and nodded his head at Dumbledore. The wizened old wizard had a small smile on his lips and he banged his gavel.

"So concludes Lord Potter-Black's speech and we may continue onto other matters before the chamber today."

* * *

Several long hours later the meeting of the Wizengamot ended and Harry immediately sought Daphne. Just as he reached her a number of lords and ladies swarmed him and asked for his attention. Harry took Daphne's hand in his and turned to face those that wished to speak with him.

"Lord Potter-Black, I must say that you gave a most impassioned speech. Very well done. I agree with most of your points and am interested to see just what else you have to say. I will be in touch."

"Lord Potter-Black, your speech was most inflammatory and biased. You took no consideration of the delicate balances and alliances already established for hundreds of years between the Houses and families. You must learn to control your quick tongue and when is the appropriate time for such comments as you made today."

These were the two arguments and sides that most of the lords and ladies took with him about his first speech. Most of the older lords and ladies more often than not fell into the second category but there were a few that likened him to his parents and agreed with him. Many of the lords and ladies made offers of discussing other matters over tea, polo and dinners but Harry was quick to graciously decline most of them citing school and other matters. When Dumbledore approached Harry after waiting for his turn Harry tightened his hold on Daphne's hand and she squeezed back reassuringly.

"My goodness my lord. Your skill and knowledge showed clean through in your speech and I see know why you played your cards close to your chest. I would be most eager to discuss such matters with you."

"I am sorry Judge but my standing I gave you in your study back at Hogwarts still stands. Excuse me as I think the Minister wants to speak with me. Good afternoon Minister. So glad you could make it for my first speech."

Harry ignored Dumbledore slightly affronted look and shook hands with Shacklebolt. The tall man subtly edged out Dumbledore and Harry knew this was because the dark skinned politician wanted Harry's complete attention.

"Milord, first of all let me congratulate you on such a powerful and impassioned speech. Simply brilliant and just what this chamber needed to here. I hope you have more clout and reasoning behind the plans you illustrated in your speech as you are correct, we are at war and it will only get worse. When you have the time please set up an appointment with me directly as there are many topics I wish to discuss with you."

Now came the tricky part. Several of the lords and ladies along with Dumbledore that Harry had spoken to and declined most of their offers were still lingering as they were talking to each other. They were all within earshot and Harry knew that all of them were half-listening to this conversation and waiting to hear how Harry would respond. If he agreed quickly and enthusiastically then Harry would be considered to be in the Minister's pocket and that the Minister had his ear. That's not what Harry wanted but at the same time he saw the value and importance of having a semi-private meeting with the man.

"I will take your offer into consideration like I have done with many others Minister. Please excuse the Lady Greengrass and I as we need to continue on with our day."

Harry smiled, nodded and shook hands with Shacklebolt. In the older man's eyes Harry saw understanding and the two powerful men parted on good terms. Once out of earshot of everyone Harry sighed and Daphne giggled.

"Your were brilliant milord. Tall, handsome and powerfully eloquent. I swear my heart swooned and I was fiercely proud of you."

"You definitely know how to boost a man's confidence milady and I thank you."

The two of them left the chamber and met up with their group of friends. Harry shook hands with Derek and ruffled Astoria's hair. No reporters were allowed this far into the Ministry due to heightened security and Harry joked and laughed with Neville and Draco over some of the word usage and body language Harry used while giving his speech. For the moment everything was all good and well but everyone knew that as soon as they stepped outside the doors a few feet from them that the grime and weight of the world would fall right back onto their shoulders. No one moved or even looked over at the doors and everyone did their best to keep the atmosphere light as no one wanted to leave their created bubble of illusionary peace.

* * *

**_Final A/N: DB&PB is finally finished and I would like to thank you all for reading and sticking with the fic. Certainly not my best work but definitely an experiment and continued testing as my growth as a writer._**

**_The reason that I am ending DB&PB with this chapter is because I am at the halfway point for the fic as a whole. I have more planned out that I wanted to do but my interest and muse for this fic is waning and jumpy at best. It comes and goes and I feel that is not fair to you as a reader to have to deal with my random postings. The storyline will continue but only after I have regrouped and written most of it. _**

**_Princess and Alan will be helping me and I will not abandon DB&PB. It will get finished. That's a promise._**

**_Ja ne_**

**_Kaden-san_**


End file.
